


魔國會安全部部長夫人(家長組)

by abc761012



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 哈利波特 - Fandom, 怪獸與牠們的產地
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 05:14:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 26
Words: 75,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17656586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abc761012/pseuds/abc761012
Summary: 紐特性轉有，吸血鬼、靈魂伴侶AU，自創人物有





	1. 00.來個人物介紹和設定吧！

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 做家的話：
> 
> 此篇設定與我原始想要寫的正篇設定一樣，但是這篇是紐特性轉，因此會看見葛雷夫家族和布萊克家族有聯姻關係，但是人物出場只有一位自創人物，其他不會出場。
> 
> 人物有點OOC很抱歉，突然不知道要怎樣抓他們的個性，希望大家會喜歡！

自創人物介紹：

伊萊．傑克斯登．布萊克

西瑟斯的伴侶，布萊克家族當中最小的兒子，上面有兩個哥哥和一位姊姊，本是布萊克家族的旁支，父母親因為某些關係而過世，所以被當代的家主和家主夫人所養育長大，知曉自己的身世。

很喜歡自己的養父母以及兄姐們，因為是老么的關係以及和兄姐們的年歲有所差距所以被受疼愛，自從和西瑟斯在一起後，家裡的所有人都會威脅西瑟斯，要是沒有好好對待他的話，肯定會要他好看。

個性安靜內斂，是個高傲的貴族，但是對於自己喜歡的人不吝嗇給予自己的真心，對待紐特像是對待自己的妹妹一般，偶爾會動用人際關係來幫助自己所愛的人，對此家裡總是會睜一隻眼閉一隻眼。

設定：

吸血鬼、靈魂伴侶AU，時間為葛林戴華德事件過後半個月左右，紐特被好友們留在紐約當中，而自家兄長殺來找人準備帶回家去，由於西瑟斯的關係紐特認識葛雷夫，此文章著重在家長組的部分，跑龍套的大斯卡曼德夫夫會稍微搶眼一點。

葛雷夫家族是美國的血族，也是美國開國十二名正氣師家族之一，和英國四大家族之一的布萊克家族一樣是血族，也是巫師界和血族當中的貴族，不一樣的是布萊克家族是血族當中的王族。

血族的設定和一般人差不多，能吃能睡不太懼怕陽光，但不是很喜歡陽光，只要認定伴侶的人只會喝伴侶的血，變成挑食的血族，尚未認定伴侶者可隨意挑選自己的口味，直到找到命中注定的伴侶為止。

血族外表與一般常人無異，也被劃分有魔力成為巫師者和一般無能力的血族，雖然復原能力很好，但是受到致命的傷害也是會死，由於常與一般種族混血的關係而不太懼怕陽光，骨子裡卻不太喜歡陽光的存在。

 


	2. 01.波西瓦爾．葛雷夫這個人

波西瓦爾．葛雷夫，美國魔國會安全部門的部長，他的好友歐陸英國的戰爭英雄西瑟斯．斯卡曼德是紐特．阿緹米絲．費多．斯卡曼德的兄長，只是他沒想到西瑟斯會帶著自己的伴侶一起來美國紐約找他和紐特。

葛林戴華德事件過後紐特被金坦姊妹挽留在紐約一陣子，在這不多的相處時間當中葛雷夫知道自己很喜歡紐特，也察覺到紐特自己的靈魂伴侶，而自己也開始慢慢的愛上這個可愛的女人。

血族一旦找到靈魂伴侶就會只吸對方的血，不管對方是血族還是一般的人類都一樣，如果是一般的人類大多都會把伴侶轉化成跟他們一樣的體質，變成復原能力很強的人，受到致命傷害還是會死。

「波西瓦爾．葛雷夫，你怎麼可以把我家的紐特...」西瑟斯準備要大聲責罵自家好友把人留太久的時候，瞬間被伴侶打了一下。

「抱歉！希望這傢伙沒帶給你麻煩，因為阿緹米絲太久沒回家，這傢伙有點煩躁，所以挺吵的。」葛雷夫就這樣看見自家好友被他的伴侶給撂倒在地上。

「伊萊，你怎麼可以這樣對我！」西瑟斯不滿的抱怨。

「這裡是美國的魔國會，不是英國的魔法部，少在這裡丟人現眼。」伊萊微笑的樣子讓西瑟斯打了冷顫。

「哥哥！你們怎麼來了？」紐特看見自己最親密的兩位兄長很開心，馬上撲到伊萊的懷裡。

「阿緹米絲，妳怎麼可以這樣，先撲伊萊不理我這個親生哥哥。」西瑟斯看見自家寶貝妹妹先抱住自己最愛的伴侶而痛心的哭泣。

「別理那傢伙，妳太久沒回家了，只好親自過來抓人。」紐特聽見兄長的話皺眉，伊萊看見這樣的情形摸摸紐特的頭。

紐特露出抱歉的樣子看著伊萊，葛雷夫看見這樣的情形頗有微詞，他實在不懂為什麼這個生性害羞的女人竟然會在別的男人面前這樣活潑，伊萊察覺到葛雷夫的心情沒多說什麼，只是抓起西瑟斯進入葛雷夫的辦公室當中。

西瑟斯和伊萊知道葛雷夫的心思，可惜紐特這個人本來就很遲鈍，要開竅不知道要等到什麼時候，如果他要追她，他們兩人可是會看他的誠意到哪裡，畢竟紐特可是他們的心頭肉。

不過西瑟斯知道葛雷夫的心思後很想要痛毆一頓自家好友，實在是不想要把自家寶貝妹妹交給葛雷夫，但是伊萊在身邊自己不能做這件事，要是真的痛毆人家一頓的話，自家伴侶肯定會要自己好看。

「哥哥，我在這裡認識一位麻瓜，他叫雅各，開了一家不錯的麵包店，下次一起去，然後啊！帕西對我很好，葛林戴華德被關押在監牢裡。」紐特抓著伊萊的手告訴他很多事情。

「鄧不利多教授會親自過來處理葛林戴華德，那個麵包店我們明天去，我也想吃吃看。」伊萊對紐特總是有很大的耐心。

「嗯！一起去約會！」紐特很開心可以和伊萊一起出門。

「阿緹米絲，妳怎麼可以搶走我最愛的人…」西瑟斯聽見自家妹妹和伴侶的對話痛心的說。

「因為西瑟斯要和帕西處理事情，鄧不利多教授不是過幾天會過來。」紐特用大大的微笑看著自家兄長。

「阿緹米絲，妳怎麼可以這樣…」西瑟斯苦著臉看著自己最愛的兩人。

西瑟斯就是不想要和自家伴侶分開，偏偏他家可愛的妹妹超黏自己最愛的人，看見葛雷夫微妙的表情他的心情又好了許多，看見好友吃鱉的樣子他當然很高興，葛雷夫追紐特還有一段路要走。

西瑟斯知道紐特會這樣很喜歡伊萊，是因為自己第一次把伊萊帶回家的時候，對紐特釋出善意，從不排斥紐特喜歡奇獸的事情，總是會靜靜的聽著她的長篇大論，加上又特別疼愛她，紐特就從跟在自己身後的小跟屁蟲變成跟在伊萊身邊。

和葛雷夫認識是西瑟斯已經和伊萊交往之後的事情，當然他知道葛雷夫很想追求自己的妹妹，這點西瑟斯沒有太大的意見，只是要他和伊萊把他們的寶貝妹妹拱手讓人疼愛有點困難。

「想追阿緹米絲可要過伊萊那一關。」西瑟斯拍拍好友的肩膀。

「你不幫我？西瑟斯。」葛雷夫聽見好友說的話苦笑。

「我不可能幫你，阿緹米絲可是我的寶貝妹妹，要我拱手讓人，你想太多。」西瑟斯才不會這樣輕易放手。

「嘖！」葛雷夫決定開始擬定計畫來追求人。

事情處理好之後葛雷夫招待他們進入自己的家裡，紐特皮箱裡當中的奇獸可是會讓魔國會高層的人傷腦筋，所以在葛林戴華德事件過後她就住在葛雷夫家，除了幫忙照顧葛雷夫以外就是讓對方監視皮箱裡的奇獸。

只是相處了半個月他們兩人還是沒有什麼進展，對此葛雷夫真的不知道要說什麼，但是自己醒來的第一個看到的人是紐特卻感到很安心，也很感謝皮奎里女士讓紐特來照顧自己。

現在家裡多了兩個人葛雷夫沒有太大的意見，讓好友住在飯店當中似乎不是一件很好的事情，家庭小精靈很開心有人來家裡做客，更不用說歷代家族的畫像人物更是歡迎，畢竟葛雷夫家族和布萊克家族有點聯姻關係。

「我們住飯店就好，不需要刻意整理客房。」西瑟斯踏入葛雷夫家當中後說出這句話。

「客房很多，讓你們住也無所謂，紐特也希望你們在身邊。」葛雷夫就是很不爽伊萊和紐特很靠近。

「你欺負伊萊小心你姑姑殺回來。」西瑟斯緩緩的說出這句話。

「這就是該死的問題所在。」葛雷夫忍住自己的情緒不爆發。

「別忘了你姑姑他們很疼愛伊萊，我當初追求他的時候，可是被刁難很久。」西瑟斯拍拍自家好友的肩膀。

「還好你沒被折磨死。」葛雷夫乾脆進入廚房弄點東西吃。

現任布萊克家主夫人是上一任葛雷夫家主的妹妹，儘管伊萊不是他們親生的孩子，卻非常疼愛他，更不用說那些跟自己有血緣關係的表兄弟姊妹，偏偏伊萊跟自己沒有血緣關係卻是自己名義上的表兄弟。

自己喜歡的女人很愛待在其他男人身邊這讓葛雷夫很不爽，而且嚴重的吃醋，偏偏喜歡的人卻又沒察覺到，紐特看見葛雷夫進入廚房馬上跟著過去，她覺得今天的葛雷夫很奇怪。

打從西瑟斯和伊萊出現在他們的面前後，葛雷夫的情緒就不太穩定，紐特知道自己喜歡葛雷夫，但是還沒定位在是哪種喜歡，只是覺得和葛雷夫相處起來沒有太大的負擔，就和兄長們一樣，但又有所不同。

「帕西，你在生氣嗎？」紐特進入廚房幫忙葛雷夫。

「沒有，怎麼了嗎？」葛雷夫聽見紐特的聲音開始放鬆起來。

「我覺得你看見西瑟斯和伊萊後就不太高興。」紐特不喜歡葛雷夫不高興。

「妳想多了，沒事的。」葛雷夫故意在紐特的臉頰上落下一吻。

這個吻讓紐特害羞不已，然後匆忙的拿著茶點出去給外面的人，看見這樣的情形葛雷夫的心情很好，西瑟斯和伊萊看見這樣的情形搖頭，廚房裡面的人刻意用一些方式來偷吃豆腐。

其實仔細看紐特也知道她喜歡葛雷夫，只是西瑟斯不想要讓自家好友這樣簡單把人追到手，至於這兩個單向暗戀的人到底什麼時候會知道對方的感情，或是鼓起勇氣表白，他們就等著看，西瑟斯和伊萊只是想要看好戲。

晚餐時間紐特又看見西瑟斯很努力討好自家伴侶，葛雷夫也把紐特喜歡吃的東西拿到她的面前，看見這樣的情形紐特感到很不好意思，乖乖的吃起他給的東西，看見這樣的情形葛雷夫微笑。

「西瑟斯肯定又想做一些色色的事情。」紐特和葛雷夫一起收拾碗盤。

「對血族來說性愛過後的血液很好喝，西瑟斯大概是想要給伊萊美好的味道。」葛雷夫解釋給紐特聽。

「原來是這樣啊！吸血鬼這種奇獸還真難了解。」紐特發現到自己又學到很多。

『總有一天我會讓妳親自了解的，親愛的紐特。』葛雷夫解釋完後只有這個心聲。


	3. 02.孔雀藍的洋裝

第二天紐特開心的和家庭小精靈一起準備大家的早餐，她早早醒來去把自家寶貝孩子們先給安撫好，餵食牠們吃今天的第一餐，之後洗個澡挑選自己最喜歡的孔雀藍洋裝穿上，打算和伊萊好好的去約會。

她的孔雀藍洋裝是伊萊買給她的成年禮物，紐特總是保存的很好，只有在特定的時候才會穿上，因此當葛雷夫看見她穿洋裝的樣子看的有些入迷，紐特發現到是葛雷夫的視線微笑，同時又有點小小的害羞。

葛雷夫沒想到大清早醒來可以看見紐特漂亮的樣子，平常沒有什麼打扮的紐特打扮起來真的很漂亮，就像是樸實的玉琢磨過後是那樣的漂亮，他在內心當中發誓自己一定要好好的把人給追到手。

「妳穿這樣很漂亮。」葛雷夫牽起紐特的手親吻手背。

「謝謝。」這個動作讓紐特感到很害羞。

「要和伊萊約會？」葛雷夫多少有些吃醋。

「嗯！說好今天要去雅各那邊買麵包。」紐特露出好看的笑容。

「祝妳玩得愉快。」葛雷夫微笑的給予祝福。

「謝謝。」紐特很開心可以得到祝福。

西瑟斯和伊萊倚在門邊看著他們的互動，看見這樣的情形他們沒有多說什麼，西瑟斯只是摟著自己最愛的人看著眼前的情形，看樣子已經有人打算要追求紐特，至於會用什麼手法他們就不知道。

伊萊對於西瑟斯在自己身上上下其手也沒太大的意見，只要不要太過分不會拍掉他的手，昨晚歡愉的夜晚讓自己可以飽餐一頓，他當然知道西瑟斯根本就是故意這樣做。

葛雷夫和紐特抬起頭來看見西瑟斯和伊萊恩愛的樣子不知道要說什麼，他們兩人真的太過閃了，讓他們實在是不知道要把眼睛放在哪裡，西瑟斯發現他們的眼神只是挑釁的笑了笑，沒有打算要幹嘛。

「西瑟斯，你需要一大早挑釁我的耐性嗎？」葛雷夫看見西瑟斯的笑容不太爽。

「我就是要故意閃給你看，看你幾時可以把人追到手。」西瑟斯就是故意要挑釁葛雷夫。

「哥哥穿的好休閒。」紐特看見伊萊身上只是簡單的白色襯衫和牛仔褲。

「只是和妳去約會，我不想穿的太過束縛。」伊萊對於西裝不是那樣的喜歡，覺得非常的束縛。

「我家伊萊不管穿什麼都很好看！」西瑟斯很滿意自家伴侶是個衣架子。

「你自己也差不多，吃早餐。」伊萊看了一下西瑟斯身上的西裝不知道要說什麼。

「紐特打扮起來真漂亮。」葛雷夫真心的讚美紐特。

「謝謝。」紐特有些不好意思。

吃過早餐之後葛雷夫和西瑟斯一起去魔國會總部處理葛林戴華德的事情，因為鄧不利多什麼時候會過來不清楚，紐特把箱子放在家中，然後下了幾道咒語不讓奇獸跑出來，才乖乖的和伊萊去約會。

她喜歡牽著伊萊的手一起出去，最近奎妮和雅各開始交往，也因此偶爾會在那邊工作，幫忙一下雅各處理麵包店的生意，今天帶著伊萊過去說不定可以見到她和雅各。

一路上紐特開心的和伊萊說著自己的奇遇，甚至告訴他說闇黑怨靈的事情，說自己有些擔心魁登斯那個孩子，不知道那個孩子現在到底在哪裡，又躲在哪個地方，伊萊只是摸摸紐特的頭安慰她別去想太多。

「雅各，我今天帶了人過來！順便給你帶了一些手稿。」紐特看見雅各和奎妮開心的說。

「嘿！紐特，這位是？」雅各看見好友來當然很高興。

「我哥哥的伴侶，也是我的哥哥，伊萊。」紐特開心的把伊萊介紹給雅各和奎妮。

「你好，我是雅各，是紐特的朋友。」雅各對於同性情侶這件事不是那樣的排斥。

「你好，我們家紐特受你照顧了。」伊萊笑笑的和雅各握手。

「您是歐陸英國布萊克家族的人…」奎妮稍微讀了一下伊萊的心思。

「是的，妳是天生的破心者，真是美麗的小姐。」伊萊微笑的稱讚奎妮。

「謝謝您的稱讚，您不介意嗎？」奎妮沒想到伊萊不怎麼排斥自己讀他的心思。

「我的姐姐是破心者，雖然不是天生的，後天練成的，但是她超愛讀我們兄弟的心思，自然習慣了。」伊萊不太介意這件事。

奎妮聽見伊萊說的話笑笑的，對方的心是那樣的乾淨，太多機密的心思自己似乎是讀不到，不過對此她不是那樣的介意，看見他微笑的看著紐特和雅各說話的樣子，知道紐特是他的寶貝妹妹。

紐特和雅各說好接下來要做的麵包當然很高興，伊萊看見這樣的情形買了幾個好吃的麵包準備和紐特一起去中央公園那邊野餐，奎妮知道他的心思後幫他準備了一些東西，讓伊萊感到很訝異。

紐特看見伊萊付款買了幾個好吃的麵包，打算中午和自己一起在中央公園當中野餐，沒想到要離開的時候奎妮突然塞了一個野餐籃給自己，這點讓紐特有些嚇到，才知道這是奎妮替他們準備的。

「紐特，等下去中央公園野餐吧！我買了幾個好吃的麵包。」伊萊付款完畢後告訴紐特。

「好！」紐特聽見可以野餐很高興。

「啊！紐特，等一下，這個給妳。」奎妮把剛剛準備好的野餐籃塞給紐特。

「咦？這個是？」紐特接過手後有些訝異。

「剛剛我讀到布萊克先生的心思，說要和妳一起去野餐，就自做主張準備這些給你們，好好去玩吧！」奎妮笑笑的在紐特耳邊解釋。

「謝謝。」紐特很高興奎妮是這樣貼心。

紐特開心的跑到伊萊的身邊，看見這樣的情形伊萊把野餐籃拿過來，不讓她拿任何的東西，看見這樣的情形紐特只是嘟著嘴看著對方，不過對方這樣堅持自己也無法做什麼。

從小到大伊萊很寵自己，每次都不讓自己拿東西，連自己的皮箱也會幫自己提，那時候箱子裡面的孩子們都會安靜，知道伊萊是不可以搗蛋的人，儘管他偶爾會陪著牠們一起玩耍。

來到中央公園他們找到一處不讓大家注意的地方來野餐，畢竟他們兩人是巫師的事情不能讓一般人知道，加上伊萊的外表會讓女人注意，自然要找一處安靜的地方來野餐，儘管紐特今天也很漂亮會讓人注意。

「奎妮準備好多，還好有保溫咒，不然都冷了。」紐特拿出肉桂卷給伊萊。

「準備的真多，妳朋友人很好。」伊萊發現裡面還有雞腿以及生菜沙拉。

「奎妮人真的很好，她姊姊蒂娜也很好，雖然發生一些不好的事情。」紐特始終覺得那件事情不是好友的錯。

「葛林戴華德做事情還真的不擇手段，這件事可不要給西瑟斯知道，不然他會找人算帳。」伊萊剛剛在路上聽著紐特說之前的事。

「我才不要給西瑟斯知道，這樣對蒂娜多不好意思，而且帕西也因為這件事老是跟我道歉。」紐特不喜歡葛雷夫跟自己道歉。

「不要去想太多了，我不會告訴西瑟斯，我想帕西也沒想到會發生這樣的事情。」伊萊咬了一口食物沒繼續多說什麼。

伊萊和紐特一起開心的吃著今天的餐點，奎妮準備給他們吃的餐點真的很美味，加上他們知曉西瑟斯的個性，並不打算把事情告訴他，以免那傢伙生氣起來去找人算帳。

其實伊萊覺得這些事情只是葛林戴華德惹出來的事情，不甘那位女正氣師的事情，紐特只是不小心被牽扯到，差點為此付出自己的性命，好在紐特自己可以應付並且解危，自然不需要擔心。

「我不擔心妳應付危險的能力，但是我希望妳下次還是小心點。」伊萊捏捏紐特的臉頰。

「好。」紐特聽見伊萊說的話用力點頭。

「妳喜歡帕西這件事我和西瑟斯都知道，打算什麼時候要表白？」伊萊用調侃的語氣問著紐特。

「咦？什麼？你們知道了！啊！我不知道啦！」紐特用手把臉給摀住，害羞的把臉埋入自己的手中。

「還是快點表白，小心有人趁虛而入喔！」伊萊看見這樣的情形微笑。

「我…」紐特不知道要說什麼。

「搞不好你們是靈魂伴侶。」伊萊給予紐特信心。

「我會鼓起勇氣的…」紐特小小聲的說著。

「先享受帕西追求妳的感覺，不一定要急著表白。」伊萊笑笑的告訴紐特，要她好好的去享受、感受。

「嗯！伊萊也是這樣嗎？」紐特感到很疑惑，不過對方卻沒有回答她。

伊萊看見這樣的情形拍拍她的頭，以紐特的個性肯定還要很久才會跟葛雷夫表白，這段時間就讓她好好享受對方的追求，不需要去介入那麼多，相信西瑟斯也不會故意介入那麼多。

紐特沒想到自己喜歡葛雷夫的事情會被兩位最親密的兄長給知道，但是她也知道西瑟斯和伊萊不會去介入那麼多，她和葛雷夫的感情只有他們兩人可以主導，至於誰先會表白那就不是現在可以探討的事情。

其實紐特也感受到葛雷夫現在開始在追求自己，她多少也想要享受這樣的感覺，紐特覺得等到自己鼓起勇氣後她一定會跟葛雷夫表白，一定會告訴他說自己的心思，說自己有多麼的喜歡他這個人。

伊萊看見紐特正在想事情的樣子沒有多說什麼，他知道紐特一定可以想開，葛雷夫一定知道他和西瑟斯想要看好戲，根本不會去管他怎樣去追求紐特，只要他不要讓紐特傷心他們都不會插手。


	4. 03.魁登斯．巴波這個孩子

「道高，帕西是血族，和哥哥一樣是吸血鬼，如果跟他交往就要給他吸血，不知道會不會很痛呢？好像可以問問看西瑟斯。」下午因為伊萊臨時有事過去魔國會，紐特乖乖的待在箱子裡陪著孩子們玩。

道高只是看著紐特沒有任何動作，牠們這些奇獸很喜歡波西瓦爾．葛雷夫這個人，早已經認定他為牠們的爹地，葛雷夫總是會很有耐心的哄著牠們，有些很怕他的奇獸也慢慢的被他給收服。

紐特看見玻璃獸乖乖的窩在自己的窩裡放心許多，最近葛雷夫總是會縱容玻璃獸去拿他的貴重五品，這點讓紐特傷腦筋許久，畢竟這是玻璃獸的天性，往往讓她很傷腦筋。

「想說妳不在屋子裡，原來是在這裡和牠們一起玩。」葛雷夫進入箱子裡看見紐特正在和奇獸們玩耍的樣子微笑。

「帕西！」紐特看見葛雷夫下來很高興。

「晚餐時間到了，我們上去吃飯。」葛雷夫伸出手讓紐特可以搭上。

「好。」紐特拍拍身邊的奇獸然後牽著葛雷夫的手，和皮奇等一些小奇獸上去吃飯。

紐特習慣性會和幻影猿道高訴說自己的心情，她很早就知道葛雷夫是和伊萊一樣是血族，也是大家口中的吸血鬼，至於是什麼時候知道的，好像是小時候見面不小心發現到的，伊萊也是這樣。

不過狼人和吸血鬼這兩種奇獸比較特殊，紐特對於他們的權益可是很重視，當然也是因為有這樣的努力讓他們可以好好的在人群當中生活，和一般人沒有什麼兩樣，畢竟被狼人咬到暫時沒有治療方式就是。

而有些吸血鬼很愛亂吸血，往往會不小心錯手殺死人，這樣才會被巫師或是麻瓜追殺，因此其他的血族當然會很注意，每個族群自然會有壞人存在，這不是什麼讓人訝異的事情。

「你們上來啦！伊萊已經煮好了。」西瑟斯看見他們兩人一起出現不訝異。

「今天是哥哥煮的嗎？太棒了，哥哥的手藝很好呢！」紐特聽見西瑟斯說的話非常開心。

「我弄好了，可以吃了。」伊萊把所有的飯菜端上桌。

「看樣子手藝真的很不錯！」葛雷夫沒想到伊萊的手藝是那樣好，端出來的菜色像是大廚做的。

紐特沒想到伊萊會親自下廚煮飯，本來他們打算約會一整天，偏偏伊萊臨時收到西瑟斯的訊息要他過去，提早結束讓紐特不是很高興，才會隨口說希望可以吃到伊萊煮的飯菜，沒想到晚餐就實現。

西瑟斯當然知道紐特很不高興，畢竟自己臨時把伴侶叫來魔國會，要商討葛林戴華德的一些事情，因此讓紐特和伊萊的約會提早結束，他自然會知道自家妹妹會生氣。

「沒想到伊萊你會親自煮飯。」西瑟斯開心的吃著愛人的手藝。

「如果不是你提早讓我和紐特的約會結束，我需要親自下廚嗎？」伊萊很無奈的說出這句話。

「我有什麼辦法，我和帕西敵不過葛林戴華德啊！」西瑟斯聽見愛人的話馬上舉雙手投降。

「哼！那傢伙容易用甜言蜜語來誘惑人，你們的意志有這樣不堅定嗎？」伊萊對西瑟斯翻白眼。

葛雷夫不敢說什麼，自己被囚禁的時候差點被誘惑成功，如果不是自己想起一些事情才清醒過來，只是他沒想到伊萊可以這樣堅定，完全沒有任何被迷惑的跡象，甚至也不會因為對方所說的話而發脾氣。

性子暴躁的西瑟斯總是很容易被激怒，更不用說葛雷夫其實也會不小心被激怒，伊萊卻像是個沒事的人一般聽著，把該問的重點問到之後就不繼續多說什麼，對方的長篇大論也當成耳邊風。

淡定的個性讓葛林戴華德很訝異，同時可以踩到自己的痛處，簡直就像鄧不利多一樣，卻又和鄧不利多不一樣，葛林戴華德第一次面對到這樣的對手感到很興奮，只可惜沒僵持很久。

「嗯？箱子裡有動靜？」晚餐過後紐特看見箱子有些動靜感到很疑惑。

「阿緹米絲，要喝牛奶嗎？」伊萊拿了一杯牛奶進入紐特的房間。

「可能要等一下了，箱子有動靜的說…」紐特覺得很奇怪，為什麼箱子會有動靜。

「我陪妳一起下去。」伊萊看見這樣的情形把杯子放著設下保溫咒跟著紐特下去。

紐特和伊萊進入箱子裡面看見奇獸們瑟瑟發抖的躲在自己的領地當中，看見這樣的情形他們兩人很疑惑，照道理來說奇獸們應該要好好的休息才對，直到走入風雪交加的地區他們知道是怎麼回事。

那裏原本就有一個闇黑怨靈存在，沒想到又增加一個，紐特認出來那個是失蹤已久的魁登斯，只是不知道為什麼開始暴動，讓奇獸們感到很不安，伊萊看見這樣的情形設下結界保護奇獸們和自己以及紐特。

紐特抓緊伊萊的衣服，看見空氣罩結界當中的闇黑怨靈慢慢的消停，恢復成一個小孩子的模樣，看樣子之前的攻擊讓魁登斯大半的力量都不見，只能變成小孩子的模樣，只是不知道記憶是否還存在。

「魁登斯，是我！斯卡曼德小姐。」紐特對魁登斯吶喊，希望他快點恢復成人形。

「孩子，不要怕，沒事的！」伊萊伸出手要那孩子握住自己的手。

「我…」魁登斯慢慢的從闇黑怨靈的形體恢復成人形。

看見這樣的情形伊萊馬上抱起魁登斯，不讓他繼續變成闇黑怨靈，紐特相信如果魁登斯的能力好好運用的話，不會繼續變成闇黑怨靈，況且要抽出闇黑怨靈的話肯定會很傷腦筋。

紐特曾經和伊萊商量過這件事，對方不認為抽出闇黑怨靈會比較好，與其這樣不如讓那孩子訓練自己的能力，好好的控制自己的魔力，畢竟沒有幾個孩子可以像魁登斯一樣活到超過十歲。

紐特致力於想辦法治療這些孩子，能夠抽出闇黑怨靈孩子可以平安活下來的例子真的不多，對此她感到很傷心，不知道要怎樣的時候伊萊只是鼓勵她，要她好好的去做自己想要的事情。

「這孩子真奇特，可以活到超過十歲。」伊萊把昏迷的魁登斯抱在懷裡。

「所以我想要拯救這個孩子，我不希望他就這樣被吞噬」紐特不知道要說什麼才可以說服人。

「會沒事的，這個孩子讓我照顧一陣子，如果妳和帕西修成正果的話可以收養他。」伊萊先把魁登斯抱到紐特在箱子裡的房間當中檢查。

「那還要很久啦！況且…帕西會不會喜歡他都不知道，加上葛林戴華德用帕西的外表騙了他，不知道魁登斯會不會怕。」紐特看見這樣的情形很心疼。

伊萊聽見紐特說的話沒說什麼，只是摸摸她的頭，如果葛雷夫不願意收養的話，自己可以說服西瑟斯或是請家人幫忙，現在只要好好檢查，很多事情說不定會照著他們的希望走。

伊萊整個檢查過後發現魁登斯竟然是血族的後代，腦袋當中開始有了想法，露出好看的笑容，看樣子要想辦法拿到葛雷夫的血液，說不定這個孩子會是他們葛雷夫家族失蹤的孩子。

紐特一點也不懂伊萊的想法，只是跟著他一起出去回到房間當中，魁登斯醒來之後給予他一杯牛奶喝，看見紐特和另外一個人這樣細心的照顧自己，魁登斯感到很不好意思，卻又不知道怎麼開口說話。

「喝吧！叫我伊萊就可以，沒事的。」伊萊把杯子放在魁登斯的手上。

「魁登斯，你還記得我嗎？我叫紐特．斯卡曼德，叫我紐特就可以了，伊萊是我哥哥的伴侶。」紐特伸手去摸摸魁登斯的臉。

「伊萊先生、紐特小姐，謝謝。」魁登斯對於他們的善意不知道要說什麼才好。

「伊萊、阿緹米絲…」西瑟斯闖入房間正準備要說什麼的時候，馬上被伊萊用枕頭給攻擊昏倒在地。

魁登斯看見這樣的情形很訝異，想要說些什麼卻不知道要怎麼說，紐特苦笑的看著這樣的情形，親吻魁登斯的頭髮後就和伊萊一起把西瑟斯給拖出去，離去前還讓幻影猿道高陪在魁登斯的身邊。

西瑟斯醒來之後才知道剛剛多出來的孩子是闇黑怨靈的宿主，葛雷夫知道這件事後很無奈，礙於紐特的關係自己無法讓魁登斯出去當證人，甚至是否對於他們有威脅都不清楚。

不過看見現在這樣的情形他也無法說什麼，或許乾脆一點把這件事情隱瞞下來，這點葛雷夫會好好的考慮一下，現在只能讓那孩子好好的休息，願意靠近他們不讓人傷害他。

「那孩子是闇黑怨靈的宿主？」西瑟斯揉揉自己的脖子。

「嗯，這段時間我會照顧那孩子。」伊萊很乾脆幫西瑟斯按摩。

「我會保證那孩子不會傷害大家，所以…」紐特看著葛雷夫很堅定的說。

「這件事我不會呈上去，先讓那孩子好好休息。」葛雷夫看見紐特的眼神只能嘆氣。

「那孩子是血族的後裔，可不歸這些法律管，監護人部分由阿緹米絲去擔任。」伊萊微笑的告訴葛雷夫，然後不著痕跡的偷了葛雷夫的血。

西瑟斯看見伴侶的動作沒有多說什麼，紐特沒想到自己可以擔任魁登斯的監護人，開心的露出好看的笑容，葛雷夫看見紐特的笑容只能心軟，這下子自己要做違背自己原則的事情。

葛雷夫知道這是必經的過程，想要追求紐特有些地方是需要妥協，不然的話肯定無法把人追到手，既然不是太過分的事情，那就睜一隻眼閉一隻眼，能想辦法壓下來就壓下來。

雖然葛雷夫覺得有點對不起好友皮奎里，只是眼前這些事情無法報告給她知道，等到事情塵埃落定之後葛雷夫才會報告給她知曉，魁登斯有沒有威脅已經不是重要的事情，現在最重要的事情就是把紐特追到手。

「我還以為那孩子跟帕西有關係。」伊萊看見自己的測試結果。

「結果沒關係啊！不過阿緹米絲擔任那孩子的監護人，帕西遲早會收養他。」西瑟斯從背後擁抱伊萊，把頭靠在他的肩膀上說。

「說的也是，就看他們什麼時候開竅。」伊萊揮揮手東西就這樣被毀屍滅跡。


	5. 04.善意的示好

「真不想把阿緹米絲交給那傢伙。」西瑟斯一邊說一邊親吻伊萊，準備挑起對方的慾望。

「總有一天要交出去，你我總要放手。」伊萊一個翻身把人壓在自己身下，然後自己跨坐在他身上。

西瑟斯看見自家伴侶跨坐在自己身上當然很高興，接下來要做的事情是小孩子不得觀看，他可是很樂意和伊萊發生關係，更願意用自己身上的血液讓愛人飽餐一頓。

葛雷夫和紐特在客廳當中相看兩無言，紐特握著手中的杯子想要和葛雷夫說話，但是不知道要和他聊什麼才好，只能等待對方開口，偏偏對方又不開口說話，讓紐特很傷腦筋。

葛雷夫想要和紐特聊天，卻也不知道要說什麼，他們兩人似乎可以談論一些奇獸，順便補充一下自己的奇獸知識，既然打算要追求她，自然要好好了解她，順便了解一些奇獸。

看見紐特緊張又害羞的樣子葛雷夫微笑，決定開口和她好好的聊天，既然打算要追求她，先拉近他們之間的關係會比較好，儘管他們之間的稱呼叫的很親密，可是關係卻還是沒有拉近。

「阿緹米絲，可以跟我說說妳箱子裡的奇獸嗎？」葛雷夫微笑的看著對方。

「啊！好的！」紐特開始講自己箱子裡的奇獸們。

「妳會怕我嗎？」葛雷夫看見紐特很緊張的樣子問。

「我不怕，我為什麼要怕帕西？」紐特聽見葛雷夫說的話一臉懵懂。

「我是想說我們都叫了對方的教名，卻不是那樣的親近，以為妳很怕我。」葛雷夫釋出自己的善意。

「我才不怕你呢！我很喜歡帕西，真的很喜歡。」紐特害羞的說出這句話。

聽見紐特說的話葛雷夫很開心，知道紐特不怕自己後開始和她談論一些事情，同時也有點好奇自己被替換的事情她是怎麼知曉的，以前見到紐特覺得她是一位很可愛的女孩，現在已經變成成熟的女人。

眼前的人沒有發現到自己的魅力所在，有眼睛的人會覺得在談論奇獸的紐特很吸引人，可惜沒有幾個人發現道她的特質，葛雷夫覺得自己很榮幸可以發現到她有這樣的特質而追求她。

不需要刻意送任何的東西，只要肯聽紐特說話她就會很高興，偶爾送上她喜歡的小甜點，看著她開心吃的樣子，這些葛雷夫自然可以做到，送禮物自然也很敢送，不會在意那麼多。

「妳的手需要保養，女孩子可不能這樣。」葛雷夫拿起護手霜幫紐特擦手。

「孩子們不喜歡我身上有奇怪的味道，所以就不擦那些化妝品。」紐特有些不好意思。

「我會盡力幫妳找沒什麼味道的化妝品，妳可要好好保養，不然枉費阿姨給妳這麼好的膚質。」葛雷夫在紐特的額頭上落下一吻。

「好…」紐特臉紅紅的回去自己的房間睡覺。

進入房間後紐特看見魁登斯安穩的睡在自己床上的樣子微笑，她爬上床去把魁登斯抱在自己的懷裡，希望可以給他安穩的感覺讓他不會做惡夢，這是紐特小時候做惡夢時西瑟斯或是伊萊會做的事情。

第二天魁登斯醒來發現自己在紐特懷裡感到很不好意思，紐特對於這件事沒有太大的意見，只是摸摸他的頭讓他不要緊張，他們兩人開始打理自己，紐特比較害怕魁登斯見到葛雷夫的時候會失控。

在此之前紐特拿出幾件衣服在魁登斯身上比來比去，似乎不知道要讓魁登斯穿哪件衣服，直到決定好之後馬上幫對方換衣服，這個動作讓魁登斯感到很不好意思，想要自己動手卻被紐特拒絕。

「早安，帕西，那個…」紐特牽著魁登斯站在葛雷夫的面前。

「早安，阿緹米絲，過來一起吃飯吧！魁登斯。」葛雷夫放下身段讓魁登斯放心。

「謝謝，葛雷夫先生。」魁登斯可以感覺的出來現在的葛雷夫不是自己接觸的那個。

「別怕，他不是那個人，帕西人很好。」紐特安撫魁登斯，要他不要去想那麼多。

「好。」魁登斯點點頭乖乖的坐上自己的位子。

「今天的早餐是我和伊萊的心血，難吃也不能吐出來喔！」西瑟斯摸摸魁登斯的頭。

「好。」魁登斯看見桌上的餐點露出開心的笑容。

「快點吃，晚點帶你去買日常用品。」伊萊跟魁登斯說話後踹了西瑟斯一腳。

「痛！」西瑟斯大叫，乖乖的做好。

魁登斯開心的吃著早餐，葛雷夫早在知道魁登斯的存在後，就用文件告知皮奎里他今天要請假，有些事情要和西瑟斯等人商量，其實葛雷夫和紐特要去約會，順便去採購一些東西，西瑟斯和伊萊帶魁登斯去買東西。

如果葛雷夫和紐特自然也會跟著他們一起過去，葛雷夫相信紐特會不放心，他們一起出門不是什麼大問題，只要紐特開心葛雷夫沒什麼太大的意見，等到葛林戴華德確認要關押回去英國之後，西瑟斯和伊萊就會離開。

西瑟斯和伊萊現在就等鄧不利多什麼時候有空過來紐約押人，這段時間他們可以好好的享受一下兩人世界，不然回去英國的魔法部之後他們兩人肯定會忙到要死，絕對無法好好的享受兩人世界。

「西瑟斯，鄧不利多教授什麼時候才會過來？」紐特整理自己的隨身包，順便看看手上的清單是否有遺漏。

「昨天連絡後說這兩天應該可以過來，畢竟英美的呼嚕網還沒建立完畢，還有些文件要送。」西瑟斯向來討厭這種麻煩的事情。

「這樣啊！哥哥咬你的時候痛不痛？」紐特很乾脆的問西瑟斯這件事。

「還好耶！妳怕帕西咬得很痛？」西瑟斯笑笑的看著自己的妹妹。

「會怕嘛！我哪知道以後交往帕西會忍多久。」紐特差點想要抓花自家兄長的臉。

「別想太多，那時候妳根本不會想那麼多。」西瑟斯捏捏紐特的小臉。

「知道啦！」想到會做出什麼事情紐特馬上臉紅。

紐特摸摸自己的臉頰，出去的時候牽上葛雷夫的手一起出門，伊萊稍微整理一下魁登斯的衣服後，牽起他的手準備一起和西瑟斯一起出門，西瑟斯看見另外一邊被魁登斯佔領，只好佔據另外一邊握住他的手。

看見這樣的情形伊萊苦笑，不過當他們看見葛雷夫和紐特開心的樣子微笑，西瑟斯相信前面的兩個人一定可以把魁登斯照顧好，現在暫時由自己和伊萊照顧魁登斯也無妨。

西瑟斯可是很喜歡魁登斯這個姪子，看見小孩子這樣可愛他決定要好好的和伊萊生屬於他們的自己的孩子，畢竟伊萊很喜歡小孩子這件事西瑟斯很清楚，才會這樣照顧魁登斯。

「魁登斯，以後帕西和阿緹米絲會是你的父母親，你願意讓他們當你的父母親嗎？」伊萊幫魁登斯挑選衣服的時候說出這句話。

「我願意，只是不知道葛雷夫先生和紐特小姐願意不願意？」魁登斯低下頭不知道自己的願望是否可以實現。

「會實現，那傢伙要是不接受我會打到他接受，我可是很喜歡你這個姪子。」西瑟斯摸摸魁登斯的頭。

「謝謝，西瑟斯舅舅、伊萊舅舅。」魁登斯決定先從眼前兩人的稱呼開始改變，相信自己的願望會實現。

西瑟斯摸摸魁登斯的頭，伊萊捏捏他的臉蛋並且把他抱起來，讓自家愛人把東西拿去結帳，今天這些東西算是他們兩人送給魁登斯的禮物，送給他當做見面禮，這是他們兩人的一些心意。

葛雷夫帶著紐特去買一些東西，讓對方可以補充一些藥草以及買奇獸們的食物，看見對方認真的樣子葛雷夫微笑，現在的感覺就好像他們兩人已經交往，雖然沒有交往但是卻拉近他們兩人之間的距離。

紐特把所有的東西買齊之後，挽著葛雷夫的手走在路上，他們兩人慢慢的走在路上，有說有笑的樣子讓人羨慕不已，這時候的紐特不是那樣的害羞，葛雷夫對此有些訝異。

魁登斯一邊牽著西瑟斯的手另外一邊牽著伊萊的手，就好像一家人一樣，當他們看見葛雷夫和紐特這樣親密的樣子微笑，看見魁登斯開心的樣子紐特很訝異，放開葛雷夫後伸出手讓魁登斯牽起自己的手。

「要跟我們一起嗎？」紐特伸出手來讓魁登斯碰觸。

「好。」魁登斯用力的點頭。

西瑟斯把東西拿給自家好友，魁登斯牽著紐特的手，然後發現到自己的另外一隻手被葛雷夫牽起來，魁登斯露出好看的笑容，很開心可以和他們成為一家人，伊萊看見這樣的情形知道葛雷夫願意去接那魁登斯，這是個好事情。

西瑟斯開心的摟著伊萊的腰看著眼前三人，真心的覺得他們真的很像一家人，讓自己覺得一定要和伊萊有個屬於他們的孩子，最好是像自家妹妹那樣可愛的女兒，當然也要有個像自家愛人的兒子。

「伊萊，我們要多生幾個孩子才可以。」西瑟斯故意在愛人的耳邊說，他知道愛人會答應自己。

「是、是、是，到時候多生幾個。」伊萊雖然敷衍自家愛人，但嘴角還是守不住露出好看的笑容。

魁登斯那樣的信任紐特，看樣子他們不需要太過擔心，喜歡紐特的葛雷夫一定會接納那個孩子，儘管魁登斯沒有忘卻以往的記憶，但是他們相信在葛雷夫和紐特愛的照顧之下不會有問題。

沒有血緣關係也可以成為一家人，未來即使葛雷夫和紐特有屬於自己的孩子，他們也不會忘記魁登斯這個寶貝養子，魁登斯會在這樣充滿愛的家庭當中長大，然後學習魔法成為獨當一面的巫師。

或許到那時候葛雷夫會引以為傲，這個養子對他們家族來說是那樣的驕傲，而紐特也會在葛雷夫的保護下闖出屬於自己的一片天，把自己想要說的話告訴世人，告訴大家奇獸是不會傷害人。


	6. 05. 葛雷夫的追求手段

自從葛雷夫知道紐特因為奇獸的關係而不太保養自己之後，總是會有意無意的買一些保養品給她，那些保養品沒有任何的味道，讓她可以保養自己也不會受道奇獸的排斥。

「帕西，這些東西太貴重。」紐特看見葛雷夫買給自己的保養品都是刻意訂製的感到很不好意思。

「就當是我一點小心意，不要去想太多。」葛雷夫很願意給紐特這些保養品。

「可是我沒有什麼東西可以回報你。」紐特覺得自己沒有什麼東西可以給葛雷夫。

「小傻瓜，妳願意和我在一起就足夠，不需要用什麼物質的東西來回報我。」葛雷夫牽起對方的手拉到自己的懷裡。

「唔…帕西你人真好。」紐特覺得自己真的很喜歡眼前的人。

「我只對妳一個人好。」葛雷夫親親紐特的臉頰。

葛雷夫追求的手段很簡單，他知道紐特對於鮮花、氣氛等這種東西很遲鈍，所以最後送一些實用的東西會比較好，例如保養品以外的東西可能就是送一些小甜點，這些對方比較會接受。

畢竟很多時候一些小小的暗示紐特還會不明白，這樣遲鈍的女孩子讓葛雷夫苦笑，不過這也是她的優點之一，這也是為什麼葛雷夫會喜歡她的原因之一，深知紐特的個性葛雷夫當然會用比較實用的方式來追求她。

「今天出去吃？」葛雷夫看見紐特正在寫手稿的樣子輕輕的問。

「帕西煮給我吃？」紐特突然想要和葛雷夫撒嬌。

「好。」葛雷夫笑笑的答應下來。

「帕西你最好了。」紐特開心的親吻葛雷夫的臉頰。

「小笨蛋！」葛雷夫捏捏紐特的鼻子。

這樣親密的動作紐特一點也不排斥，她開始接受葛雷夫對自己的追求，願意開始慢慢的接近這個對她最好的男人，她知道她和葛雷夫是靈魂伴侶的記號已經顯現在他們倆人的身上，自然不會排斥對方靠近自己。

其實紐特很喜歡吃葛雷夫親手做的飯菜，但是葛雷夫很忙碌很少會親自下廚煮飯，今天難得看見他在家當然要請他親自做飯給自己吃，加上西瑟斯和伊萊帶著魁登斯去玩，只剩下他們兩人在家。

看見紐特會跟自己盡情的撒嬌葛雷夫很高興，這樣表是說他們倆人的距離開始慢慢的拉近，好的現象開始葛雷夫當然很開心，這就表示說紐特已經把自己當成自己人。

「西瑟斯有跟我說過妳喜歡吃什麼，所以今天就嘗試做了這些。」葛雷夫看見紐特的表情微笑。

「謝謝，西瑟斯一定跟你說得很仔細。」自家兄長的個性紐特怎麼會不清楚，肯定是把細節都說出來了。

「的確說的很清楚，我整整聽了兩個小時又三十分鐘。」葛雷夫見識到西瑟斯是有多麼的疼愛紐特。

「帕西，你還算好的，哥哥第一次和西瑟斯見面的時候，整整聽了他說四個小時，全部都是炫耀我的事情。」紐特聽見葛雷夫說的話後想起某些往事。

「我相信伊萊肯定很想揍他。」葛雷夫多少還是很清楚伊萊的個性，也清楚西瑟斯這個傢伙只要提到紐特就會說個不停。

「不知道呢！畢竟那時候有其他人在。」紐特只是聽伊萊的轉述沒有看見過當時的場面。

葛雷夫笑笑的沒有多說什麼，伊萊沒有出手痛揍西瑟斯大概有兩種原因，一種是他對這個議題很有興趣，二是身旁有其他人在，不容許他打斷西瑟斯炫耀紐特，只好忍住不去揍人。

雖然他們三個家族多有往來，只是西瑟斯和伊萊認識的時候是他們十一歲上學之後的事情，所以當葛雷夫知道西瑟斯的伴侶是伊萊的時候很訝異，布萊克家最疼愛的小兒子竟然被斯卡曼德家的長子給追走。

這點讓所有人知曉之後非常訝異，不過對於紐特很喜歡伊萊這件事葛雷夫在意很久，偏偏對方卻一點也不覺得這是什麼大不了的事情，而西瑟斯也不打算幫忙，只想看好戲。

「帕西不喜歡伊萊嗎？」紐特慢條斯理的吃著自己的午餐。

「不是不喜歡，只是…」葛雷夫不知道要怎樣和紐特說自己的情感。

「是因為我很喜歡黏哥哥嗎？」紐特大概知道葛雷夫是為什麼不喜歡伊萊。

「這也只是原因之一…」葛雷夫沒想到紐特會知道自己的情感。

「會因為喜歡人的人而吃醋很正常。」紐特很清楚自己的感情。

「被妳看穿真奇怪。」葛雷夫不知道要說什麼。

紐特笑笑的沒有多說什麼，或許是因為是自己喜歡的人的關係，她才會這樣容易察覺，從小到大伊萊總是會牽著自己的手，慢慢的陪著自己走，不會因為自己喜歡奇獸而討厭她，反而會用鼓勵的方式來告訴自己去追求夢想。

喜歡波西瓦爾．葛雷夫這個人是一個意外，以前見面的時候發現到這個人對自己很好，也和伊萊一樣會傾聽自己所說的話，真要說的話其實是一見鍾情，只是紐特一點也不想要告訴葛雷夫。

自己對葛雷夫一見鍾情的事情西瑟斯和伊萊很清楚，葛雷夫會喜歡上自己大概是這幾年的事情，又或許是這半個月的事情，畢竟一直以來都只是紐特自己暗戀葛雷夫。

「我其實很喜歡帕西，從第一眼見到你的時候就很喜歡。」紐特有些不好意思的說出這句話。

「妳這個小笨蛋，竟然會先告白。」葛雷夫聽見紐特說的話不知道要說什麼。

「不跟你告白就會被西瑟斯他們給抓回家。」紐特想起西瑟斯出門前說的話。

「我會強硬的把妳留下來，其實我...在醒來的第一眼見到妳，真的很高興，發現妳長大、成熟了，但還是我記憶中的那個小女孩。」葛雷夫走到紐特的面前捧起她的臉，用手撫摸她的嘴唇。

「帕西…」紐特看著葛雷夫覺得自己心跳加速。

「我愛妳，紐特。」葛雷夫親吻紐特，用動作告訴她自己很愛她。

西瑟斯進入家門看見葛雷夫親吻自己寶貝的妹妹很生氣，伊萊把魁登斯抱起來不讓他去看等下會發生的事情，同時也在想等下要怎樣去處理西瑟斯，以免這兩個傢伙真的打起來。

「波西瓦爾．葛雷夫，你這個變態！不要亂親我妹！」西瑟斯看見這樣的情形馬上大叫。

「唉…不該這麼早回來的說。」伊萊看見這樣的情形苦笑。

葛雷夫和紐特看見這樣的情形馬上分開，這樣親密的動作被自家兄長見到紐特感到很害羞，葛雷夫卻不爽西瑟斯來打擾他們兩人，好不容易他們兩人表白，可以做一些親密的動作竟然被人家打擾，當事者當然會不爽。

伊萊看見這樣的情形決定好好的來阻止西瑟斯，直接把人踹到地上去，之後就抱著魁登斯順便把人拉回房間去，葛雷夫和紐特看見這樣的情形不知道要說什麼，面面相覷不知道要說什麼。

「被西瑟斯看見…」紐特不知道要說什麼。

「真是…」葛雷夫看見這樣的情形很無奈。

「帕西…」紐特抬頭看自己最喜歡的人。

「嗯？」聽見紐特的聲音葛雷夫微笑。

紐特主動親吻葛雷夫，剛剛被打斷他們兩人感覺很不舒服，看見對方這樣主動葛雷夫當然會回應她，葛雷夫覺得與其說他是在這被半個月內喜歡上紐特的，不如果其實早在他們前幾次見面的時候自己就很喜歡她。

情感一點、一點累積之後轉化成愛情，看見自己心愛的女人來到自己的身邊，葛雷夫當然會很高興，然後開始會想辦法把人給追到手，就算遇到重重的難關他也不怕。

葛雷夫覺得要是通知老是遠遊在外的母親，她肯定會很高興自己找到一個伴侶，他母親總是說都這把年紀了還不結婚，老是把自己埋首在工作當中實在是不知道要說什麼才好。

「伊萊舅舅會和西瑟斯舅舅親親嗎？」魁登斯被伊萊抱在懷裡，看見剛剛的情形好奇的問。

「會，我和西瑟斯會親吻。」伊萊很誠實的告訴魁登斯，然後在他的臉頰上落下一吻。

「伊萊！我也要！」看見這樣的情形西瑟斯馬上復活。

「你是三歲小孩嗎？西瑟斯。」伊萊看見這樣的情形翻白眼。

「不是，我是你最愛的人。」西瑟斯先主動親吻伊萊。

「是啊！我有個智商是三歲小孩的伴侶。」親吻過後伊萊調侃西瑟斯。

西瑟斯和伊萊不避諱在別人的面前做親密的動作，即使是在孩子面前他們也覺得無所謂，魁登斯只是眨眨眼睛看著這樣的情形後又往伊萊的懷裡靠，單純的覺得今天在兩位舅舅身邊很幸福。

葛雷夫和紐特互相表白之後親密的動作多了起來，看見這樣的情形西瑟斯和伊萊放心許多，又看見他們兩人很疼愛魁登斯，這點就讓他們放心許多，看樣子過幾天他們可以安心的回去英國。

畢竟等到鄧不利多過來就表示時間差不多，畢竟英國魔法部也不能放任魔法部長和副部長出去太久，總是需要有人鎮管才可以，要是離開太久肯定會讓其他下屬無法無天。

「西瑟斯，不要對帕西有敵意，如果你們兩個敢在這裡打起來我就把你轟出去。」伊萊看見西瑟斯準備蠢蠢欲動的樣子很無奈。

「伊萊，你就讓我教訓一下帕西嘛！」西瑟斯開始和自己的愛人賴皮。

「少在這裡丟人現眼，不准給魁登斯做壞榜樣。」伊萊已經準備要痛毆西瑟斯。

「好啦…」西瑟斯聽見伊萊的話乖乖的坐下來。


	7. 06.波西瓦爾的母親，葛雷夫夫人

葛雷夫不得不佩服伊萊可以把西瑟斯管好，讓自家好友乖乖的不亂來，紐特看見這樣的情形苦笑，只是把魁登斯抱在懷裡摸摸他的頭，好在她已經習慣這樣的情形，自然不會去介入那麼多。

當天晚上葛雷夫親手寫信給自己的母親，要她早點回家來看看紐特，而且西瑟斯和伊萊在他們家做客，他的母親更會早點回來，他知道他的母親很喜歡伊萊，一定會想要看到他。

伊萊收到布萊克家的信件，是他的養母送來的東西，看見家裡送來的東西伊萊當然很高興，自家父母沒有因為自己不是他們親生的而不疼愛他，反而把他當成最寶貝的孩子在疼愛，知道自己要來美國的時候很擔心，所以收到信件真的很開心。

「媽，我收到東西了，過幾天鄧不利多教授過來之後，我和西瑟斯就會回去。」伊萊拿起雙向鏡和布萊克夫人說話。

「東西收到就好，別緊張，你爸會幫你們處理魔法部的事情，晚點回來也無妨。」布萊克夫人希望孩子們可以玩得很開心。

「我會見到舅媽，要幫妳傳話嗎？」伊萊微笑的問著自己的養母。

「嗯…好像沒什麼事情要和嫂子說，下次再拉你爸一起過去找人好了。」布萊克夫人對於自家兄長太早過世這件事頗有微詞。

「好，我也會請帕西他帶著紐特過去拜訪你們。」伊萊笑笑的告訴布萊克夫人。

「別忘了要他們帶那個孩子一起過來喔！我想看看那個孩子，一定很可愛。」布萊克夫人是個很喜歡孩子的女人。

「好，媽，晚安。」伊萊微笑的看母親道別。

「晚安，親愛的，和西瑟斯好好玩。」布萊克夫人看見孩子很幸福當然很高興。

西瑟斯進入房間看見伊萊放下雙向鏡，知道他和布萊克夫人聊天，桌上是布萊克夫人寄給他們的東西，看見那些東西就知道布萊克夫人有多麼的疼愛伊萊，甚至也準備一些要給自己的物品。

伊萊把要給西瑟斯的物品丟給他，然後開始分著布萊克夫人寄來的東西，摸摸自家的信件使者，漂亮的鶚雕，打算準備回去的時候再帶牠一起回去，沒必要讓牠這樣的勞累。

第二天早上葛雷夫、紐特和魁登斯收到伊萊給的東西，知道他們拿到的東西是布萊克夫人給他們的禮物，不得不說布萊克夫人真的很好，不僅僅是疼愛伊萊還會送一些東西給他們。

「帕西，我媽說有時間帶紐特和魁登斯一起去拜訪他們。」伊萊把話轉告給葛雷夫知道。

「有機會我會和紐特一起去拜訪姑姑，也會帶著魁登斯一起去。」葛雷夫當然會這樣做。

「鄧不利多教授還沒來，不知道今天要做什麼，繼續去審問葛林戴華德嗎？」西瑟斯覺得每天審問人有點煩。

「我母親今天晚上會回來，我把所有的事情都告訴她了。」葛雷夫聽見好友說的話才想起這件事。

「伯母知道我們在一起了？」紐特聽見葛雷夫說的話後不知道要說什麼。

「別擔心，我媽不會吃了妳。」葛雷夫把人拉到自己的懷裡安撫著。

這天他們還是去魔國會當中，西瑟斯和伊萊繼續去看管葛林戴華德，順便催催申請的部分，希望可以快點讓鄧不利多過來，自然也會連繫一下鄧不利多，確認所有的事情可以做好萬全的準備。

由於葛林戴華德會誘惑人心，自然不讓任何人看守，反而是用強力的魔法結界來關壓葛林戴華德，偶爾西瑟斯和伊萊會去審問他，就是想要搞清楚這傢伙到底引起多少事情。

只可惜對方總是有辦法顧左右而言他，讓人感到很傷腦筋，即使是伊萊也沒有辦法從葛林戴華德的口中套出所有的話來，雖然很頭痛但是大家還是決定等鄧不利多來處理他。

「斯卡曼德先生、布萊克先生、部長，主席女士找三位一起用餐。」奎妮笑笑的告訴他們。

「我知道了，金坦小姐，紐特和魁登斯今天就麻煩妳們。」葛雷夫和兩位好友一起過去找瑟拉菲娜•皮奎里主席女士。

蒂娜和奎妮一起和紐特以及魁登斯一起吃飯，當然他們也把雅各一起找來，奎妮會抽空去雅各的店幫忙，有時候可以在雅各的麵包店當中找到她，他們兩人在交往當然偶爾會看見這樣的情形。

中午時間他們一起吃飯也不是什麼大不了的事情，紐特很喜歡和他們聚在一起吃飯，魁登斯開始慢慢的和大家接觸，有開始慢慢的敞開心胸，看見這樣的情形紐特、蒂娜、奎妮自然很高興。

魁登斯這個孩子以前的經歷讓他們很心疼，自然希望他可以慢慢的敞開心胸接觸大家，改善一下他的個性，在大家愛的照顧下魁登斯慢慢的活潑起來，也願意開始接受大家的好意。

「今天會見到奶奶，要有禮貌的問好。」紐特牽著魁登斯的手給予他勇氣。

「我會的，奶奶會討厭我嗎？」魁登斯很怕自己不受到大家的歡迎。

「不會，我相信葛雷夫阿姨會很喜歡你。」紐特摸摸魁登斯的頭。

「嗯。」魁登斯乖乖的點頭。

紐特和魁登斯等其他人下班後一起回家，等到他們回到葛雷夫家的時候發現葛雷夫夫人已經在客廳當中等他們，魁登斯看見葛雷夫夫人害羞的往紐特的身後躲去，畢竟是沒有見過的人他會怕。

葛雷夫夫人看見這樣的情形擁抱自己的兒子還有外甥，自然也會抱抱西瑟斯和紐特，看見魁登斯的時候微笑，伸出手摸著魁登斯的臉蛋，微笑的看著他，這樣友好的善意讓魁登斯願意親近葛雷夫夫人。

葛雷夫看見這樣的情形知道自家母親願意接受魁登斯，只是他不清楚自家母親是否知道魁登斯的身世，但是他相信神通廣大的母親已經知曉發生在自己身上的事情以及魁登斯的身世。

「真是可愛的孩子。」葛雷夫夫人笑笑的看著魁登斯。

「奶奶好。」魁登斯乖乖的打招呼。

「母親。」葛雷夫看見自家母親不知道要說什麼。

「你總算有另外一半，這樣我就不需要太過擔心，你該慶幸紐特是你的靈魂伴侶。」葛雷夫夫人對於兒子是個工作狂的事情很傷腦筋。

「這…」葛雷夫已經不知道要怎樣和自家母親說。

「唉呀！快進來坐，看我老是忘記，叫蕾蕾準備今天的餐點。」葛雷夫夫人馬上要家庭小精靈招呼客人。

葛雷夫夫人很開心有客人來拜訪，甚至高興自家兒子到了快要中年的年紀找到自己最愛的人，自從上一任家主過世後知後葛雷夫夫人就很希望自家兒子快點找到伴侶成家立業，可惜拖了這麼久才找到。

幸虧血族的壽命很長，很晚找到伴侶的人也有，當然上一任葛雷夫家族的家主也是有點晚才找到葛雷夫夫人成為自己的伴侶，把自己轉化成血族的體質，直到他因為正氣師的任務而過世。

即使伴侶過世後，血族的另外一半體質也不會有任何改變，經過這麼久的時間葛雷夫夫人的外表沒有什麼改變，畢竟血族老化的速度沒有那麼快，衰老的程度很慢、很慢，因此容易保持漂亮的容貌。

「帕西，你打算什麼時候轉化紐特？」葛雷夫夫人在晚餐時間突然問出這句話。

「媽，我們才剛交往，這事情還太早。」葛雷夫聽見母親的問話不知道要說什麼來回答她。

「伊萊都轉化西瑟斯，你不早點轉化紐特會老的很快。」葛雷夫夫人慢條斯理的把晚餐送入自己的口中。

「媽，紐特才幾歲，不需要太擔心。」葛雷夫開始思考真的要找時間轉化紐特。

紐特聽見葛雷夫母子的對話沒有多說什麼，西瑟斯被伊萊轉化的事情他們家早已經知道，而他們也結婚正式成為伴侶，他們現在感情很好，只差沒有生下屬於他們兩人的孩子。

西瑟斯和伊萊不打算管那麼多，純血家族聯姻在巫師界當中不是什麼稀奇的事情，但是跨國聯姻卻很少就是，不過布萊克家族和波特家族對於和純血家族的聯姻這件事不是很喜歡，當然布萊克家族現任的家主的婚姻就是跨國婚姻。

「帕西，我不怕被你轉化，別擔心。」晚上紐特握住葛雷夫的手告訴他。

「我知道，但是我希望妳做好心理準備之後再來決定。」葛雷夫親吻紐特的臉頰。

「好。」紐特知道葛雷夫的擔心，他也需要做心理準備。

「等我們做好心理準備之後，我會轉化妳，我愛妳。」葛雷夫捧起愛人的臉頰親吻她。

葛雷夫決定等他們兩人做好心理準備後再來轉化，當然要更進一步也是要等到他們感情穩定之後再來，畢竟他們兩人需要走一段時間穩定感情，同時也要好好的共同養育魁登斯。

葛雷夫夫人心急當兒子的葛雷夫很清楚，但現下他只想要好好的和紐特培養感情，他們需要好好的慢慢了解對方，葛雷夫和紐特儘管很愛對方但是不算是很了解對方，自然會希望多一點時間來好好了解對方。

他們相信等到時間到了葛雷夫一定會轉化紐特，魁登斯自然會成為他們兩人的孩子，葛雷夫夫人也很喜歡魁登斯，看樣子是不需要太過擔心，他們會成為很好的一家人。

「舅媽，別太心急，讓帕西和阿緹米絲好好的了解對方。」伊萊給葛雷夫夫人一杯好喝的紅茶。

「你和帕西同年紀，都已經結婚只差沒生子，我當然心急。」葛雷夫夫人就是希望葛雷夫早點討到媳婦。

「阿姨，太心急可不好，我和伊萊常常相處，自然很快就結婚。」西瑟斯把人摟到自己的懷裡。

「呵呵！看見你們感情很好真不錯。」葛雷夫夫人看見西瑟斯和伊萊他們的感情很好當然很開心。


	8. 07.黑魔王葛林戴華德和鄧不利多教授

魔國會最近要迎來一位頗有份量的巫師，紐特牽著魁登斯和其他人一起迎接鄧不利多的到來，因為坐船的時間實在太久，葛林戴華德很難等那麼久的時間，因此申請兩國的呼嚕網系統，這樣可以讓鄧不利多很快來美國。

當鄧不利多從壁櫥裡出現後，連帶的也跟著現任布萊克家的主人，伊萊看見這樣的情形臉色馬上鐵青，內心在碎念為什麼自家母親沒有跟他說這件事，看到來人伊萊第一件事情就是想要溜。

偏偏現任的布萊克家主已經看見自家小兒子想要做什麼，緩緩的抓住自家小兒子看他往哪跑，西瑟斯看見這樣的情形大概知道是怎麼回事，基於他們說好絕對不去干預對方的家務事，他只能安靜的看著。

「傑克斯登，你想要跑去哪裡？」看見小兒子想要從自己的視線離開，布萊克當家緩緩的說出這句話。

「不，我哪都不去，爸，你怎麼會來？媽說你會幫忙管理魔法部的事情。」伊萊乖乖的轉頭問著自家父親。

「我丟給你二哥去處理，只是想要過來見見好友罷了，陪陪阿不思來見見好友。」布萊克當家打量一下兒子後就和鄧不利多去處理事情。

「鄧不利多先生、布萊克先生，請往這邊走。」葛雷夫看見這樣的情形馬上帶他們過去關壓葛林戴華德的地方。

西瑟斯拍拍伴侶的肩膀，別看布萊克當家雖然很疼愛伊萊，但是對四個孩子很嚴格，即使是唯一的女兒也很嚴格，這也不怪伊萊第一眼看見養父想要逃，只是心思被人家猜到也沒辦法。

鄧不利多和布萊克想要和大家好好打聲招呼，不過葛林戴華德的事情太緊急，他們只好先放下這方面的事情，晚點再來好好敘舊就可以，畢竟除了葛雷夫和魁登斯以外，其他人都是鄧不利多的學生。

葛林戴華德見到兩位好友，不！應該說一位好友，鄧不利多是他的伴侶的到來不知道要說什麼，說到底自己做了這些事情肯定違反很多條例，即使他們倆人想要幫自己疏通也是沒辦法的事情。

「蓋瑞特，真難得看見你這樣狼狽。」現任布萊克當家是在很久以前的三巫師鬥法認識葛林戴華德。

「哼！見到你這老不死的傢伙還真不知道要說什麼，阿不思竟然會要你陪他來。」葛林戴華德就是不爽鄧不利多身邊站的人不是自己。

「誰要沒事看你們曬恩愛的樣子，我只是來抓我兒子回家，聽說你被我兒子反駁到沒話說，還真是難得啊！」布萊克就是有辦法糗葛林戴華德。

「那是你教的好，我不得不佩服，只可惜大材小用。」葛林戴華德不忘反擊一下自己的好友。

布萊克聽見只是笑笑的，拍拍鄧不利多的肩膀後就出去，至於什麼時候開始血族當中專門出產黑巫師，那已經是不可考的事情了，葛林戴華德有微薄的血族血統，除了生命和恢復能力以外，其他跟一般人沒有什麼兩樣。

看樣子血族和巫師界太多人通婚，造成現在有微薄血族血統的人很多不稀奇，畢竟連鄧不利多也有，當然這些事情布萊克才懶的去管，純正的血族早已經沒有幾個，但是會咬人的血族還是佔大多數。

畢竟要和一般人沒什麼兩樣，甚至道不會咬人又有血統的話，那要和一般人通婚好幾代才會產生，就像血族自己轉化的人類那樣，現在也很少透過初擁來把人類轉化成血族，就算有也要經過當事人的同意。

「蓋瑞特，你這次做的事情很難壓下來，連我和布萊克也沒辦法。」鄧不利多坐下來好好的和自家伴侶談判。

「親愛的阿不思，我不需要被赦免，你知道我這樣做是對的。」葛林戴華德從不認為自己做的事情是錯的。

「蓋瑞特，我們說過，巫師不一定比麻瓜優秀。」鄧不利多不認為巫師統一世界是很好的事情。

「我們就要這樣隱藏在那群麻瓜的底下嗎？該讓他們知道巫師的厲害才對！」葛林戴華德就是不認為麻瓜有什麼好的。

「蓋瑞特。」聽見葛林戴華德這樣說鄧不利多感到很無奈。

「親愛的阿不思，你是認同我的。」葛林戴華德知道鄧不利多內心的渴望。

「不，我差點犯下大錯，所以我不可能認同你，阿波佛說的對，太過追求力量會傷害自己心愛的人。」鄧不利多對於那場意外差點傷了自己的妹妹感到很自責。

「阿不思、親愛的阿不思，那不是你的錯！沒有人因為那場意外而已，也沒有人需要為此負責！」葛林戴華德對於鄧不利多的弟弟是那樣的討厭。

皮奎里女士、葛雷夫、西瑟斯、伊萊和布萊克當家在審訊室外看見這樣的情形不知道要怎麼說，他們用了魔法讓他們可以看見審訊室裡面的情形，以免出現不好的意外讓他們傷腦筋。

紐特和魁登斯本來要跟著他們一起看，但是考量到魁登斯的處境葛雷夫決定不讓他們兩人看，因此請手下把他們倆人帶到自己的辦公室去，紐特離去之前葛雷夫親吻她的臉頰，讓她放心的和魁登斯待在自己的辦公室。

紐特知道葛雷夫的意圖，她沒有任何的反駁，只是親吻葛雷夫的臉頰後牽起魁登斯的手一起離開，去葛雷夫的辦公室等待他們，留下其他人看著鄧不利多如何審訊葛林戴華德。

「真是的，醋勁還是那麼大，真受不了。」布萊克當家看見這樣的情形翻白眼。

「教授他們還是老樣子嘛！」伊萊看見這樣的情形苦笑。

「帕西，你先回去陪阿緹米絲，剩下的由我們處理。」布萊克當家直接開始趕人，皮奎里女士聽見也不好說什麼。

「是。」葛雷夫不會違背長輩的意思。

葛雷夫回去辦公室之前先去餐廳拿了一些小點心，想必看見這些小點心紐特和魁登斯一定會很高興，有德高望重的長輩在皮奎里女士也不好發言，能夠早點回來陪自己最愛的人葛雷夫鬆了一口氣。

看見葛雷夫進入辦公室紐特很開心，從他手上接過小點心後給予他一個吻，送上小點心得到愛人的吻葛雷夫當然很高興，他們不避諱在魁登斯的面前有親密的舉動，這代表他們兩人的感情很好。

對於葛雷夫提早回來這件事紐特沒有去多問，她知道有布萊克當家在不需要去擔心太多，在英國巫師界當中有名的人很多，現任的布萊克當家就是其中之一，在美國多少也有聽過他和鄧不利多的事情。

「我自作主張的泡了一些茶，一起喝吧！」紐特露出好看的笑容。

「好。」葛雷夫親吻紐特的臉頰。

「看樣子有鄧不利多教授他們在不需要擔心太多。」紐特很高興葛雷夫可以早點回來陪他們。

「姑丈把我趕回來，希望我可以過來陪妳。」葛雷夫知道自己的個性，覺得待在那邊也無濟於事。

「好在你平安回來，不然真的不知道要怎麼辦才好。」紐特想起之前的事情苦笑。

「別擔心，我現在不是平安的站在妳的面前嗎？」葛雷夫把人抱在懷裡安撫著。

失去摯愛的人有多痛這點葛雷夫很清楚，現在自己可以體會到這樣的感覺，所以不管用什麼方式他都會保護好自己心愛的人，不僅僅是紐特還有魁登斯這個孩子，用盡手段他都會保護好他們。

紐特從不會去多問不相關的事情，畢竟她最敬愛的兩位兄長都是正氣師，更不用說她現在交往的伴侶是魔國會的安全部部長，因此極為機密的事情她是不會刻意去過問，除非他們願意告訴她。

魁登斯開心的吃著小點心，看見這樣的情形紐特微笑，雖然葛雷夫的臉上沒有任何的表情，但是卻可以感覺的出來他的氣場柔和許多，似乎只要有他們在身邊什麼事情都無所謂。

「今晚大家可能會一起聚餐，妳可以嗎？」葛雷夫知道紐特不喜歡人多的地方。

「不用太擔心我，今天都是認識的人，我可以。」紐特知道葛雷夫的意思。

魁登斯靜靜的聽著他們的對話，看見他紐特才想起來魁登斯不是認識所有的人，不知道會不會排斥和大家接觸，因此決心要給魁登斯做一些心理準備，希望他不會去想太多。

葛雷夫知道魁登斯的過往，現在看見他可以和自己以及紐特在一起鬆了一口氣，只能盡量讓他忘記以前的事情，畢竟魁登斯的創傷壓力症候群比自己還要嚴重，因此不管怎樣他們都盡量不讓魁登斯想起以前的事情。

紐特願意花多一點的時間來照顧魁登斯，希望他可以平安的長大成人，忘記以前那些不愉快的事情，更希望他可以學習魔法，進入自己最喜歡的學校霍格華茲當中學習魔法。

「要問問鄧不利多教授可不可以讓魁登斯去霍格華茲學習？」紐特突然想起這件事。

「不去伊法魔尼嗎？我認為那邊不錯。」葛雷夫比較喜歡自己的母校。

「帕西，你也知道魁登斯的事情，到時候被欺負怎麼辦？」紐特不希望魁登斯還是被過去的事情給糾纏著。

「說的也是，換一個新環境也好。」葛雷夫知道紐特的意思，決定尊重她的意思。

魁登斯聽著他們說的話緊緊的抓住紐特的衣服，不小心洩漏了他的情緒，看見這樣的情形紐特親親他的臉頰安撫著他，現在距離他去讀書的時間還有幾年的時間，暫時無須去想太多。

在紐特的安撫下魁登斯才沒有那樣感到害怕，乖乖的窩在紐特的懷裡不多說什麼，從以前他就是個安靜的小孩，現在也還是一樣，看見魁登斯沒有多話的樣子葛雷夫和紐特也沒刻意多說什麼。

他們相信魁登斯擁有很好的魔法素質，並不是葛林戴華德口中所說的爆竹，不然闇黑怨靈不會存在這麼久的時間，只要好好的操控這些力量，魁登斯一定可以成為一個出色的巫師。

當然葛雷夫和紐特也期許著他可以成為獨當一面的巫師，雖然一輩子會在葛雷夫家族的庇蔭下長大，但是當他成為獨當一面的巫師時，他們兩人一定會感到很驕傲。


	9. 08.安全部部長夫人

最近安全部的正氣師私下討論他們家的部長，他們發現到最近葛雷夫的心情很好，而且他們也發現英國來的奇獸飼育學家老是跟在他們部長的身邊，那位女士打扮起來真的很漂亮，看樣子他們家的部長正在追求她。

有時候他們會看見葛雷夫送花給紐特，不僅僅只有送花還會送一些小禮物給她，他們倆人週圍總是散發出粉紅色的氣氛，讓大家覺得自己的眼睛很痛，快要被閃瞎了。

「帕西，我和鄧不利多教授商量好了，魁登斯可以進入霍格華茲當中讀書。」紐特待在葛雷夫的辦公室做自己的事情。

「嗯…這樣也好，不過我要找時間去英國拜訪斯卡曼德夫婦。」葛雷夫很確定自己轉化紐特後就要去英國當中提親。

「我們還沒…」紐特聽得出來葛雷夫的意思。

「放心，等妳準備好之後，我才會去。」葛雷夫一定會和紐特求婚。

紐特看見這樣的情形不知道要說什麼，可愛又害羞的樣子映入葛雷夫的眼中，不得不說她今天穿的洋裝真的很漂亮，自己早已經和西瑟斯和伊萊他們攤牌，西瑟斯和伊萊沒有太大的意見。

葛雷夫慢慢的侵入紐特的內心當中，讓自己在她的內心當中有一定的地位，慢慢的互動之後紐特開始依賴葛雷夫，對此葛雷夫相信不久之後自己一定可以對紐特求婚。

他很願意等紐特做好心理準備，只要和她在一起真的很幸福，害羞的戀人什麼時候可以做好心理準備，葛雷夫不知道，但他會在她做好心理準備的時候和她求婚，告訴她自己有多麼的愛她。

「西瑟斯離開後覺得好安靜，魁登斯今天被奎妮和雅各帶走。」紐特有點懷念西瑟斯嘮叨的聲音。

「別想太多，我會帶妳回去英國找他們。」葛雷夫當然知道紐特會想念自己的家人。

「等你的工作告一段落我們再回去。」紐特走到葛雷夫的面前後親吻他的臉頰。

「好，我答應妳。」葛雷夫把紐特拉到自己的懷裡，然後把她抱在自己的懷裡。

「帕西，謝謝你願意和我在一起，我愛你。」紐特用力的擁抱自己最愛的人。

「我也愛妳，紐特。」葛雷夫親親自己最愛的人，要她不要去想太多。

處理完葛林戴華德的事情之後，西瑟斯和伊萊跟著鄧不利多以及布萊克家主一起回去英國，順便也把葛林戴華德一起帶走，其他後續的事情要怎麼處理葛雷夫和紐特一點也不想要去管那麼多，不打算去關心那麼多。

畢竟經過葛林戴華德事件後，葛雷夫多少有些創傷壓力症候群，還好有紐特在身邊葛雷夫才不會天天惡夢連連，經歷過這些事情葛雷夫更是把握身邊的人，絕對不會讓紐特受到任何的傷害。

看著懷裡的女孩是那樣的安心，葛雷夫注視著紐特脖子上的動脈，很想要咬下去，畢竟是自己最愛的人，也是他的靈魂伴侶，，生理當中的渴望讓他很想要咬下去，只能用自制力把慾望壓下去，現在他不想要傷害自己最愛的人。

「帕西？」紐特抬頭看見葛雷夫正在忍耐什麼事情一樣。

「嗯？」葛雷夫微笑的看著紐特，好似沒有什麼事情一樣。

「怎麼了嗎？」紐特很擔心葛雷夫的身體，很怕他不舒服。

「沒事！別想太多。」葛雷夫深吸一口氣來穩定自己的心性。

紐特很認真的看著葛雷夫，似乎想要看出對方到底是怎樣，伸出手摸著他的臉頰安撫著，感受到葛雷夫的溫度時才想起對方是血族，而自己是他的靈魂伴侶，由於還沒很確定他們之間的情感，對方一直壓抑著想要吸血的慾望。

這時候紐特知道葛雷夫忍的很辛苦，往他身上靠近之後親吻他，這樣突如其來的動作讓葛雷夫嚇到，不過很快就回神過來把主導權搶走，拿回主導權的葛雷夫當然會好好的享受這個吻。

「帕西，你想吸血嗎？」紐特不忍心葛雷夫老是這樣忍耐。

「現在還不行，等妳準備好我才會咬妳。」葛雷夫是絕對不會傷害自己所愛的人。

「但是…」紐特看見這樣的情形感到很心疼。

「我愛妳，所以我尊重妳的選擇。」葛雷夫把紐特薑黃色的頭髮勾在耳後。

「帕西，我只想和你在一起，真的。」紐特一點也不想要和葛雷夫分開。

「我知道。」葛雷夫露出好看的微笑。

「咬我，不要忍耐！帕西。」紐特的聲音是那樣的堅定。

「紐特，我的紐特、我的阿緹米絲。」葛雷夫緩緩的說著然後順勢的咬下去吸血。

伴侶的血液是那樣的新鮮好喝，喝到靈魂伴侶的血液葛雷夫知道以後任何的血液都不會滿足自己的口腹之慾，只有紐特的血液才可以滿足自己，而且當自己咬下去的那一刻起，紐特也被自己轉化。

當葛雷夫咬下去的那一刻起，紐特感受到自己身體的變化，自己願意被葛雷夫轉化，心甘情願的被轉化，她知道自己真的很愛他，願意陪他走過這漫長的生命，直至永恆的世界。

血族只要咬下屬於自己的靈魂伴侶之後，就會順便把對方給轉化，如果不是靈魂伴侶的話，咬下去大多會犧牲生命成為糧食，活下來的人就變成懼怕陽光的吸血鬼，永遠屬於黑夜底下，無法和那些不怕陽光的吸血鬼一樣。

血族也是俗稱的吸血鬼，由於每個吸血鬼的個性很不同，有些人會隨便咬人做為糧食，找到靈魂伴侶表示說找到固定的糧食，會把對方轉化成類似血族的體質，不是成為血族，而血族的孩子大多會隨意咬人，不過咬的對象是家族裡的人。

「這樣我還算是人類嗎？」紐特感受到自己身體裡面的變化。

「本質上算是人類，但是恢復能力和老化的速度跟我們一樣。」葛雷夫摸著紐特的臉很認真的說。

「還有長生的生命。」紐特知道自己可以陪伴葛雷夫到老，只要他不出事的話。

「那我要努力的平安回到妳的身邊才行。」葛雷夫親吻紐特的臉頰。

葛雷夫心情大好讓大家準時下班，自己和紐特一起去接魁登斯，一家人開心得一起回家，葛雷夫想要和紐特組成家庭，自己已經咬了紐特，一定要對她負責才可以，只是不知道紐特願意不願意。

他們晚餐去一家氣氛很不錯的餐廳吃飯，魁登斯開心的表情顯現在臉上，葛雷夫和紐特微笑，看樣子要多多帶魁登斯一起出門，讓魁登斯增加好的回憶，忘卻以前那些恐怖的回憶。

紐特知道自己已經被葛雷夫轉化，表示說自己願意和他在一起，她也願意和他一起共組家庭，當然這些事情她一定要告訴葛雷夫，不然的話對方肯定會亂想，亂猜自己的心思。

「帕西，我…願意和你一起共組家庭。」睡前紐特握著葛雷夫的手認真的告訴他自己的決定。

「謝謝妳願意和我一起共組家庭。」葛雷夫聽見紐特說的話很開心。

「不過…我們可以先培養感情…」紐特不知道要怎樣告訴葛雷夫。

「好，聽妳的意見，先用一段時間培養感情。」葛雷夫低下頭親吻紐特，之後摸摸她的頭就離開屬於她的房間。

儘管他們倆人的感情很好，只是他們還是願意多花一段時間來培養感情，葛雷夫知道紐特需要多一點時間來準備，而自己也要花一點小小的心思來準備和紐特求婚，而且還要通知一下斯卡曼德家族的人。

葛雷夫決定寫信告知西瑟斯說自己已經把紐特轉化，肯定到時候自己一定會接到對方的咆哮信，畢竟紐特是西瑟斯最寶貝的妹妹，要是沒有照顧好的話，自己肯定會被老友痛毆一頓。

紐特躺在床上不知道在想什麼，睡前跟葛雷夫說了一些話後對方親吻自己就離開房間，願意給自己一個空間，即使她已經被葛雷夫轉化，對方還是沒有要求自己要和他一起睡覺。

『帕西…真的很尊重我，也沒打算要我和他一起睡。』紐特輾轉難眠，有種感覺不知道要怎麼說。

魁登斯在房間已經睡的很熟，在這之前紐特和葛雷夫一起哄著他睡覺，兩人一起念睡前故事給他聽，讓魁登斯可以安心的睡覺，看見他睡的很熟的樣子紐特和葛雷夫才離開房間。

紐特下床決定去找葛雷夫，皮箱已經設置結界的魔法不讓奇獸們出來，她不知道這是什麼感覺，好像葛雷夫不在自己的身邊就少了什麼東西似的，其實同居在一起後他們很多事情都一起做，對方尊重自己沒有要求她一定要一起睡。

其實紐特知道葛雷夫總是很尊重自己，不會勉強自己，就算對自己有慾望也會想盡辦法壓下來，忍到現在才咬自己已經是忍了很久，因此她決定去夜襲葛雷夫，今晚一定要和他一起睡。

葛雷夫躺在床上睡覺，身為正氣師的他對於身邊的事情有警覺性，只是現在是待在家裡，所以警覺性降低許多，沒有注意到紐特來夜襲自己，紐特輕手輕腳的走入葛雷夫的房間，然後開始爬上床準備偷襲葛雷夫。

「誰？」葛雷夫驚醒過來想要拿魔杖。

「嘿！是我。」紐特看見這樣的情形馬上抓住葛雷夫的手。

「摸路思！紐特，妳在做什麼！」葛雷夫點亮房間看見紐特跨坐在自己的身上。

「我想要和你一起睡，可以嗎？帕西。」紐特用楚楚可憐的表情看著葛雷夫。

「好。」葛雷夫摸摸紐特的臉。

聽見葛雷夫答應自己紐特馬上鑽到被窩裡和他一起睡覺，房間裡的雙人床可以容納他們倆人，葛雷夫看見這樣的情形苦笑，只是把人拉到自己的懷裡和她一起睡覺，紐特乖乖的靠在葛雷夫的懷裡一起睡覺。

在紐特答應自己求歡之前葛雷夫都不會有任何的動作，她是自己最愛的人葛雷夫當然會尊重她，他願意尊重紐特，畢竟紐特身體的使用權不在自己的身上，是在她自己的身上。

葛雷夫是一個紳士，絕對會尊重自己喜歡的女士，只有紐特答應自己葛雷夫才會有所動作，現在他們兩人沉沉睡去，不知道明天早上醒來他們會有什麼表情，此時讓他們依偎在一起好好的睡覺。


	10. 09.奇獸飼育部的顧問

「斯卡曼德小姐，妳願意接受美國魔國會奇獸飼育部的顧問嗎？」這天皮奎里女士進入安全部部長的辦公室問紐特。

「當顧問？」紐特聽見皮奎里女士說的話有些愣住。

「波西瓦爾告訴我說，妳對於奇獸的知識很豐富，我們這裡正好缺這樣的人手，妳願意嗎？」皮奎里女士很有耐心的告訴紐特。

「我當然願意！」紐特開心的點頭。

在葛雷夫和皮奎里的主導下魔國會的高層對於奇獸已經不再是那樣排斥，但是受限於他們的知識太過於貧瘠，自然會希望紐特出任他們的顧問，可以教授一些奇獸的知識給他們。

也是因為葛雷夫的關係讓高層對於奇獸有很多的認識，不再是搜索到奇獸之後而殺掉，畢竟有些奇獸真的是瀕臨絕種，紐特可是為了那些奇獸很努力在做復育的工作，和伊萊的二哥一起做這件事。

現在美國願意開放奇獸的法令紐特當然會很高興，她知道葛雷夫刻意這樣做，同時也是因為自己曾經幫忙魔國會的關係，不過放飛雷鳥法蘭克讓紐特有些想念牠，希望有時間可以去看看牠。

「帕西，這是你和主席女士爭取的？」紐特轉頭問自己的男朋友。

「嗯！我寫信問過布萊克家的二哥，他說妳很適合。」為了自己的女朋友紐特，葛雷夫還刻意寫信去英國問人。

「謝謝你，帕西。」紐特真的很高興自己可以得到這個職位。

「妳可以在這裡安心的寫書，我會陪妳去找那些奇獸。」葛雷夫把人抱在自己的懷裡。

「你真好，我可以擁有你真好。」紐特很高興葛雷夫是自己的男友。

「這是我應該做的。」葛雷夫親吻紐特的臉頰。

紐特真的很高興可以成為魔國會的奇獸飼育部門的顧問，在這裡可以和自己最愛的人一起工作，能夠待在葛雷夫的身邊她會覺得很幸福，而且對方還會陪自己去抓奇獸。

接到這個工作紐特開心的寫信回家，告訴家裡的人自己在美國紐約工作，找時間一定會回家，到時候會帶著自己的男友回家給父母親看看，她相信西瑟斯已經告訴斯卡曼德夫婦自己有男友的事情。

只是不知道斯卡曼德夫婦會有什麼反應，畢竟自己已經很久沒有回家，等到自己的工作穩定一點之後，紐特會帶葛雷夫一起回英國，看看斯卡曼德夫婦過的好不好。

「我寫信給爸媽，不知道他們會有什麼反應。」要睡覺前紐特會和葛雷夫一起聊天。

「我相信他們一定會很高興。」葛雷夫把人抱在自己的懷裡。

「西瑟斯肯定有和爸媽說，不過到現在都沒有收到信，應該沒有太大的問題。」紐特開始玩起葛雷夫的手掌。

「那我要小心不要收到咆哮信。」葛雷夫有些計劃開始在腦袋當中成形。

紐特不知道葛雷夫的心思，也沒有刻意去問那麼多，只是覺得自己可以和葛雷夫一起工作是很幸福的事情，他們倆人和對方告白之後成為男女朋友，現在又同居在一起，幾乎可以說是形影不離。

戀愛中的兩人當然捨不得分離，除非有必要否則他們是不想要離開對方，如果紐特需要回去英國的話，葛雷夫當然會陪在她身邊，自己最心愛的人當然要保護好，這點葛雷夫很清楚。

自從紐特夜襲葛雷夫後，他們兩人每天晚上都睡在一起，當然魁登斯要睡覺前牠們會輪流去講故事給他聽，睡前紐特也會爬進箱子裡面去安撫所有的奇獸，小型奇獸可以在家裡面亂跑就是。

「我真的覺得嗅嗅已經把你的飾品櫃當成牠家的金庫。」紐特想起來今天又聽見魁登斯說玻璃獸又在家裡挖寶。

「無妨，我會拿回來，偶爾讓牠拿幾個沒關係。」葛雷夫一點也不介意這件事。

「你這樣會寵壞牠。」紐特聽見葛雷夫說的話苦笑。

「那孩子是妳的寶貝，我也視如己出。」葛雷夫在紐特的嘴唇上落下一吻。

這個不帶情慾的吻是他們倆人的晚安吻，葛雷夫克制自己的情緒不讓紐特發現自己真的很想要她，在紐特準備好之前他絕對不對動手，偶爾親親她解除一點點的小慾望，同時吸一點她的血。

紐特是個害羞的女孩子，自然需要一點心理準備，加上他們倆人才交往不久，太過頭的話葛雷夫知道對方一定會嚇到，要是把她給嚇跑的話自己還要去找人，葛雷夫才不做這樣的事情。

吃力不討好的事情葛雷夫絕對不會做，葛雷夫知道母親離去之前千交代萬交代要他一定要把紐特給追到手，她喜歡這個媳婦，甚至催促他快點把魁登斯入戶籍，說下次要帶紐特和魁登斯一起回老家，而且那時候紐特一定要是自己的媳婦。

「怎麼了？」紐特可以感覺到葛雷夫有點小心事。

「沒事，快睡。」葛雷夫覺得這些事情還不適合告訴紐特。

「好吧…晚安。」紐特乖乖的爬入眠被當中睡覺。

「晚安，親愛的。」葛雷夫親吻紐特的額頭。

每天抱著紐特美麗的身軀睡覺葛雷夫也很痛苦，不管怎樣自己現在不能和紐特發生關係，他知道紐特還沒做好心理準備，加上他們兩人交往還沒滿一年，太早上床似乎不是那樣好。

儘管每天都要抱著這樣折磨自己的慾望睡覺，葛雷夫對此甘之如飴，畢竟是自己最喜歡的女人，說什麼都要好好的保護好，絕對不能帶給她一絲傷害，葛林戴華德用自己的面貌讓紐特有很大的陰影，因此葛雷夫說什麼也不會傷害紐特。

紐特不知道葛雷夫的心思，只是覺得和他一起睡覺很幸福，她喜歡這樣溫暖的感覺，害羞的紐特知道自己其實很想要碰葛雷夫，可是自己沒有做好準備，打算等自己最好心理準備之後再和葛雷夫求歡。

『帕西，對我應該有慾望吧…』睡前紐特想到這件事。

早上葛雷夫大多都會先醒過來，然後紐特才會醒過來，等到他們倆人打理好自己才會一起去上班，上班之前紐特會進入箱子當中餵食自己的寶貝奇獸們，之後會拎起箱子去魔國會當中上工。

當然他們倆人會帶著魁登斯一起去，雖然魁登斯可以拖給家庭小精靈照顧，但是他們兩人不放心，與其這樣不如帶著魁登斯一起去上班，這樣他們兩人才會放心，而且他也需要多多接觸人群。

本來紐特沒有在魔國會工作的時候可以待在家裡照顧魁登斯，但是現在她要去上班，自然要帶著他一起去上班，葛雷夫覺得他們兩人都在自己的身邊也比較放心，自己也可以保護好他們。

「魁登斯就和我在奇獸部門幫忙，我忙的時候可以幫我照顧箱子裡的奇獸。」進入安全部部長辦公室後紐特突然這樣說。

「也好，奇獸們很喜歡魁登斯，讓他照顧也比較放心。」葛雷夫自然沒有太大的意見。

「等魁登斯可以上學後，就可以去霍格華茲當中上課，學習魔法。」紐特開心的抱著魁登斯。

「我覺得伊法魔尼比較好…」葛雷夫在這一點上面無法反駁自家最愛的人。

「我會好好學習的。」魁登斯當然很期待可以去魔法學校上課。

紐特和魁登斯在奇獸部門當中工作，還好事情沒有很多，紐特還可以抽出時間來寫書，本來沒有工作的時候她是在家裡寫書，魁登斯則是會在一旁看書，等到葛雷夫回來他們會一起用餐。

現在有了工作紐特寫書的進度慢了下來，當然盡量不要落後自己的進度，畢竟英國方面編輯會催促，所以有時候照顧奇獸的事情會交給小小的魁登斯去做，幻影猿道高會在一旁幫忙。

魁登斯和正氣師一起去放置奇獸的地方，看看有什麼需要幫忙，紐特批閱一些文件之後也過去，打算等下抽出時間寫一點書本的內容，有了紐特擔任顧問大家增加許多奇獸的知識，知道要怎樣照顧牠們。

「看樣子沒有太大的問題，九尾貓本來就比較難照顧，畢竟是東方的奇獸，很少見，沒想到會偷渡過來。」紐特看見那些還沒長大的九尾貓很心疼。

「媽咪，我可以養嗎？我會好好的照顧牠們。」魁登斯熟悉照顧方式之後問紐特。

「可能要問問帕西或是皮奎里女士。」紐特摸摸魁登斯的頭，她讓魁登斯先照顧這些可愛的九尾貓。

「爹地應該會同意。」魁登斯知道葛雷夫會答應自己。

「說的也是，不過也要跟皮奎里女士說一下。」紐特當然知道葛雷夫很疼魁登斯。

「好，我會和主席阿姨說。」魁登斯決定自己去請求皮奎里女士。

看見魁登斯小心翼翼的照顧那些九尾貓紐特沒有多說什麼，中午時間他們在員工餐廳當中吃飯，葛雷夫知道魁登斯想要養九尾貓，但是礙於那些奇獸是走私進入美國，可能需要一段時間才可以飼養。

而且這件事還要和皮奎里女士提起，身為魔國會的安全部部長當然需要和主席女士告知這件事，至於是否會讓他們的寶貝養子飼養，葛雷夫並不清楚這件事，畢竟有些事情不是他們說了算。

寵愛魁登斯的葛雷夫會盡量幫孩子達到要求，在這段日子的相處之下葛雷夫和紐特已經把魁登斯當成是自己的孩子，自然會用他們的方式去寵愛這個孩子，讓這個孩子可以在人們面前展開笑顏。

「爹地，我想要養九尾貓，可不可以？」午餐時間魁登斯和葛雷夫提起這個要求。

「你想養是可以，但是我要告知瑟拉菲娜。」葛雷夫摸摸魁登斯的頭。

「魁登斯今天很盡心的照顧那些九尾貓，畢竟九尾貓不容易人為飼養。」紐特拿了一些餐點給魁登斯。

「有妳在就不需要擔心，我很高興魁登斯已經願意改口叫我們。」葛雷夫知道為了讓魁登斯改口他們花了一些時間。

「魁登斯信任我們，願意讓我們收養他。」紐特當然很高興可以收養魁登斯。


	11. 10.九尾貓，魁登斯的寵物

葛雷夫把魁登斯想要養九尾貓的事情告訴皮奎里女士，對方聽見葛雷夫說的話點頭表示沒有意見，似乎只要放在葛雷夫身邊皮奎里女士都會覺得沒有太大問題，當然她也清楚葛雷夫很疼愛孩子，不忍拒絕孩子要求。

魁登斯知道可以收養九尾貓的時候很高興，看見這樣的情形葛雷夫和紐特鬆了一口氣，他們相信在魁登斯的照顧之下這群九尾貓肯定會好好的長大，加上還有紐特在，不需要太過擔心。

葛雷夫知道皮奎里相信自己，知道自己很疼愛孩子，不忍心讓孩子傷心難過，自然會答應他，紐特又是奇獸飼育部的顧問，更是不需要太過擔心，她的奇獸知識比大家還要多。

「主席女士答應讓魁登斯照顧九尾貓。」葛雷夫把這個消息告訴魁登斯和紐特。

「太棒了，主席阿姨人真好，謝謝主席阿姨。」魁登斯乖乖的和皮奎里女士道謝。

「不客氣，你可以要好好照顧牠們。」皮奎里看見魁登斯開心的樣子笑笑的說。

「主席女士，謝謝。」紐特很開心皮奎里答應魁登斯。

「這沒什麼，有波西瓦爾和妳在身邊，不需要太過擔心。」皮奎里很相信葛雷夫和紐特。

處理完魁登斯的事情之後皮奎里又去處理其他的事情，葛雷夫回去自己的辦公室處理該死的公文，紐特帶著魁登斯一起回去奇獸飼育部，看看有什麼事情需要幫忙，同時要想辦法讓九尾貓進入皮箱裡面去。

紐特在皮箱當中布置九尾貓的環境，讓那些九尾貓可以在皮箱當中生活，不過因為這些九尾貓年紀還小，需要花更多心思來照顧，回家過後應該可以在家裡布置一個小環境讓九尾貓在那邊讓魁登斯照顧。

「媽咪，九尾貓要住在皮箱裡嗎？」魁登斯抱著比較虛弱的九尾貓擔心的問著。

「先讓牠們住在箱子裡，道高會幫我們先照顧，回家後我們再找個地方來安頓牠們。」紐特知道魁登斯很擔心這些九尾貓。

「希望牠們快點好起來，這樣就可以在皮箱裡面玩耍了，我也可以帶牠們去玩。」魁登斯摸摸懷中的九尾貓。

「一定可以的，魁登斯可以慢慢想，我們也該給這些九尾貓一個名字。」紐特覺得應該要賦予這些九尾貓名字。

「我會好好想想，到時候一一給牠們取名字。」魁登斯感受到懷裡的九尾貓蹭著自己。

「好好想想吧！」紐特笑笑的說著，然後拿了一杯牛奶給魁登斯喝。

魁登斯看見紐特去忙碌的樣子乖乖找個位子坐下來，其他在箱子裡面的九尾貓很有活力，唯獨懷中的這隻似乎是體弱多病，虛弱的樣子讓人感到很心疼，這樣讓魁登斯決定要好好的照顧懷裡的九尾貓。

當然箱子裡面的九尾貓魁登斯也一定會好好的照顧，好在牠們在自己和紐特的照顧之下恢復活力，儘管當初牠們被抓來的時候營養不良，在他們辛苦半天的照顧之下恢復活力，只有魁登斯懷裡的這隻沒有恢復過來。

紐特有些擔心的進入箱子裡面看看，看見四隻九尾貓活力還不錯，看見這樣的情形她鬆了一口氣，看樣子只有魁登斯懷裡的那隻需要特別照顧，這五隻九尾貓魁登斯肯定會照顧好。

「道高，暫時麻煩你了。」紐特摸摸跑到自己身邊的九尾貓。

幻影猿道高點點頭，紐特對於自己的好幫手很信任，如果魁登斯想要養的話，九尾貓肯定會兩邊跑，畢竟是小型的奇獸，家裡可以讓牠們出來跑跑，有時候有月亮的時候，紐特會讓拜月獸出來看看月亮。

葛雷夫的住家有很大的院子，魔法結界設的很好的話，紐特很願意讓大型奇獸出來跑跑、透透氣，葛雷夫看見這樣的情形沒有太大的意見，只要這些奇獸不要出去亂，葛雷夫當然沒有太大的意見。

畢竟奇獸偶爾需要好好的出來透氣，紐特有時候很希望自己復育成功的奇獸可以放回原生地方，但是現在人類侵襲奇獸的原生地太過，要放生的話肯定很傷腦筋，只能盡量保育牠們。

「唉…人類一直在擴張，不知道什麼時候可以放生這些奇獸。」紐特對於這件事很擔心。

「在擔心什麼事情？」葛雷夫趁著空檔來看紐特。

「我想放生奇獸，可是想想很多奇獸的原生地被人類破壞，很難放生。」紐特對於奇獸是那樣的疼愛。

「這也是沒辦法的事情。」葛雷夫把人抱在自己的懷裡。

回家的時候魁登斯找了一個角落養這五隻九尾貓，看見這樣的情形葛雷夫和紐特笑笑的沒有多說什麼，家庭小精靈對於小少爺的作法不能說什麼，畢竟葛雷夫和紐特沒說話。

確定九尾貓沒有什麼太大的問題後，魁登斯乖乖洗手和葛雷夫、紐特一起享用家庭小精靈煮好的晚餐，豐盛的晚餐讓魁登斯很開心，葛雷夫和紐特笑笑的沒多說什麼，微笑的一起用餐。

「媽咪，我想好名字了。」魁登斯開心的告訴紐特。

「那很好，晚點我們一起給牠們取名。」紐特笑笑的把沙拉拿到自己的面前吃。

「等下一起取，先吃飯。」葛雷夫微笑的看著他們。

「好的，爹地。」魁登斯乖乖的吃起今天的晚餐。

「看樣子我的口味都被你家的家庭小精靈知道。」紐特知道今天的菜色是自己的最愛。

「妳這個家是未來的夫人，家庭小精靈當然要知曉。」葛雷夫遲早會把紐特給娶回家。

紐特聽見葛雷夫說的話馬上臉紅，她沒想到葛雷夫會這樣說，魁登斯笑笑的看著他們的互動，養父母的互動真的很好玩，他開始期待未來以後的日子，肯定會比現在還要幸福。

到時候他會不會有兄弟姊妹魁登斯不清楚，現在只要享受他們給予自己的愛就好，然後好好的照顧自己的寵物九尾貓，絕對要好好的照顧那些可愛的奇獸，他可是很喜歡自己的寵物。

晚餐過後魁登斯馬上被九尾貓給包圍，看見這樣的情形葛雷夫和紐特只是笑笑的，現在等魁登斯宣布牠們的名字，儘管魁登斯抱著比較虛弱的那隻，腳邊圍繞著其他的四隻。

「想好要叫什麼名字？」紐特看見魁登斯認真的眼神問。

「比較虛弱的叫布布，然後是布奇、布伊、布冬、布希。」魁登斯一邊取名一邊套上屬於牠們的項圈。

「要好好的照顧牠們。」葛雷夫摸摸魁登斯的頭。

「我會好好的照顧牠們。」魁登斯絕對會好好的照顧這些九尾貓。

看見魁登斯會好好的照顧這些九尾貓紐特也放心許多，只要把牠們照顧得宜這些奇獸長大後一定會回饋給魁登斯，至於要怎樣去復育牠們就等這些九尾貓長大後再說。

有了自己專屬的寵物魁登斯當然很開心，晚上睡覺的時候開心的抱著牠們一起睡覺，看見魁登斯被九尾貓包圍的樣子葛雷夫和紐特苦笑，不過看見孩子臉上開心的表情他們也不好說什麼。

畢竟奇獸不是一般的寵物，傳染疾病等等之類的事情是否有也不清楚，好在早上已經在奇獸飼育部門那邊做了詳細的檢查，不需要太過擔心那麼多，他們誠心的希望魁登斯可以照顧好這群九尾貓。

「最虛弱的那隻在魁登斯細心的呵護下已經好多了，說不定明天就會恢復活力。」紐特換好睡衣後開始和葛雷夫聊天。

「魁登斯是個細心的孩子，會把那些孩子照顧的很好，妳就不要擔心那麼多。」葛雷夫把人攬到自己的懷裡。

「說的也是。」紐特笑笑的沒多說什麼。

「睡吧！」葛雷夫親親紐特之後躺在床上準備睡覺。

「帕西，你不餓嗎？」紐特突然問出這句話。

「我們不用常常吸血，別太擔心。」葛雷夫把人抱在自己的懷裡。

紐特靠在葛雷夫的懷裡沒有多說什麼，自從咬過自己一次之後葛雷夫就沒有再咬第二次，讓她嚴重懷疑對方到底對自己有沒有吸血的慾望，甚至更想知道對方想不想觸碰自己。

閉上眼睛的紐特決定想出一個計劃來誘惑對方，他們都已經成為情侶卻沒有做該做的事情也挺奇怪的，紐特記得西瑟斯把伊萊拐到手後沒有多久就奔上三壘，反觀自己才達到二壘，有時候男人太過紳士也不是什麼好事。

尤其是自己的伴侶還需要飽餐一頓的時候，紐特深深的覺得葛雷夫太過紳士不是什麼好事情，自己都刻意夜襲了還不碰自己，這點讓她有些小小的灰心，覺得自己對葛雷夫來說似乎沒有什麼魅力可言。

「親愛的，怎麼了？」早餐時間葛雷夫看見紐特心不在焉的樣子很擔心。

「沒什麼。」紐特搖搖頭吃著自己的早餐。

「有事要說。」葛雷夫多少還是會擔心紐特。

「嗯！我會的！」紐特笑笑的告訴葛雷夫。

紐特當然不會告訴葛雷夫自己的煩惱，這個煩惱說出來實在是太過羞恥，身為奇獸飼育學家的紐特當然知道人與人之間的交往，對於性愛這種事情不會排斥，認為身為情侶應該會做這件事。

當初自己就是想通才會去夜襲葛雷夫，偏偏對方對自己卻是那樣的紳士，讓紐特覺得自己對於葛雷夫很沒有魅力，她總不能在葛雷夫面前跳求偶舞，雖然那樣會比較快，不過自己會想要埋入地底下。

「我有那麼沒有魅力嗎？」紐特和金坦姊妹一起共用午餐時吐露自己的煩惱。

「哪會，紐特妳很漂亮，很有魅力，怎麼這樣說？」奎妮聽見紐特說的話很訝異。

「但是…帕西都不碰我，都睡在一起了…」紐特想到此更是傷心難過。

「部長也太紳士了吧！」蒂娜聽見後覺得葛雷夫沒下手真是紳士。


	12. 11.害羞的紐特決定誘惑葛雷夫

聽見紐特的煩惱蒂娜和奎妮開始出主意給她，對方聽見後一一記下來決定今天晚上來好好實現，奎妮說在衣著上也要好好的打扮，這樣才能好好的誘惑魔國會安全部的部長。

紐特很感謝奎妮給予自己的建議，她決定今天晚上就穿的性感一點，前提是這件事要先瞞住葛雷夫，然後把他們家寶貝的孩子魁登斯哄睡，這件事就是夜晚他們才該做的事情。

葛雷夫看見紐特心情很好的樣子沒有多問，甚至也沒有刻意去用破心術去看紐特的內心，跟每天晚上往常一樣吃晚餐，陪伴魁登斯看書或是逗弄寵物，和葛雷夫一起念書給魁登斯聽。

「就這樣女巫…」故事講到最後的時候，魁登斯已經睡在葛雷夫的懷裡。

「看樣子魁登斯累了，帕西的聲音很有魔力呢！」紐特看見這樣的情形微笑。

「對妳也有魔力嗎？親愛的紐特。」葛雷夫聽見紐特說的話親吻她的臉頰。

「當然，先把魁登斯抱回去房間吧！我有驚喜給你。」說完紐特親吻葛雷夫。

葛雷夫聽見紐特說的話有點好奇，肯定沒想到紐特會說想要給自己驚喜，紐特先去浴室準備自己要給葛雷夫的驚喜，魁登斯被葛雷夫抱回房間，幫魁登斯蓋好棉被後葛雷夫回到房間去。

葛雷夫看見紐特在浴室當中自己只好去別的浴室梳洗，他會尊重紐特的一切，自然不會刻意闖入浴室，只要紐特換衣服什麼的他都會刻意避開，因此才會去另外一間浴室當中梳洗。

換上睡袍的葛雷夫走回房間，當然睡袍裡面也有穿著自己的睡衣，但是他進入房間當中看見紐特穿的很性感的樣子嚇到，穿著性感睡衣的紐特真的很好看，葛雷夫差點想要撲上去。

「紐特，親愛的，妳怎麼穿成這樣？」葛雷夫覺得自己快要撐不住。

「帕西，我這麼沒有魅力嗎？讓你不想碰我。」紐特楚楚可憐的看著葛雷夫。

「不，妳很有魅力，但是我不想要強迫妳。」葛雷夫蹲在紐特的面前說。

「我已經準備好了，我是奇獸飼育學家，對於性愛不會排斥，而且我們是情侶。」紐特說著、說著很想要哭。

「嘿！親愛的阿緹米絲，妳是我的伴侶，我想要給妳一個美好的夜晚，而不是強迫妳，而且我也很渴望妳的血。」葛雷夫緩緩的說著，然後靠上紐特親吻她。

葛雷夫坐在紐特的身邊把人抱在懷裡，開始慢慢細細的品嘗自己最愛的人，葛雷夫還沒遇到紐特之前也沒交過女朋友，一來是因為小時候見到紐特就很喜歡她，想要等待她來到自己的身邊，二來他喜歡忙於政治，自然會忽略感情的事情。

紐特享受葛雷夫親吻自己，慢慢的回應他的吻，快要三十年的生涯她也沒有任何男人，葛雷夫是她最喜歡的人，只有眼前的人才是自己最重要的伴侶，加上畢業後滿世界跑，哪有時間可以交男友。

葛雷夫的手放在紐特的腰部上，紐特把手圍繞在葛雷夫的脖子上，繼續親吻對方不想要分開，直到他們倆人快要喘不過氣來之後才慢慢的分開，葛雷夫看著紐特的頸動脈，舔著那邊的皮膚然後咬下去吸血。

「唔…帕西…」紐特很開心葛雷夫願意吸自己的血。

「真好喝，看來有妳，我要開始挑食了。」吸血過後葛雷夫滿意的舔舔自己的嘴唇。

「這樣的話我可以一直陪在你身邊。」紐特露出好看的笑容，她很高興葛雷夫願意吸她的血。

「當然，妳要永遠陪在我身邊。」這句話葛雷夫輕輕的在紐特的耳邊說。

這句話讓紐特馬上臉紅，而且她可以感受到葛雷夫正在把自己肩膀上的那個肩帶慢慢的給拿下來，雖然這樣的動作讓她感到很害羞，紐特還是努力讓自己鎮定下來，伸出手幫葛雷夫解開睡袍的帶子以及睡衣的扣子。

紐特可以感受到自己的睡衣被脫下來後葛雷夫開始撫摸自己的胸部，另外一隻手也沒閒著，慢慢的滑入自己的內褲當中，開始用他的手指在幫自己的陰蒂按摩，這樣雙重的挑逗之下紐特知道自己的下身已經開始濕了。

不得不說葛雷夫的技巧真的很好，要不是知道他從未有過情人，紐特還真要忌妒那個跟他發生關係的人，同時葛雷夫還輕咬著紐特的耳朵，輕輕的開發著她的敏感點，紐特小小的扭動一下自己的身軀，不自覺的開始呻吟起來。

「帕西…嗯…感覺…好奇怪…」紐特知道自己的下身濕的很徹底，雙手只能環繞在葛雷夫的脖子上。

「別緊張，放輕鬆感受我就可以。」葛雷夫親吻紐特的臉頰，把手指緩緩的送入濕透的小穴當中抽動。

當然另外一隻手也沒放過紐特的胸部，輕輕的揉捏著，小巧的胸部讓自己可以一手握著當然很舒服，紐特一直以來很不滿意自己的胸部，沒想到葛雷夫卻很喜歡她的胸部。

紐特的呻吟聲讓葛雷夫知道這是最好的春藥，自己的慾望也舉了起來，但是礙於自家愛人是第一次，他當然要小心翼翼的先潤滑過後才會進入她的體內，最好是現在先讓她高潮一次再說。

紐特當然不知道葛雷夫的意圖，她只覺得自己好像有什麼東西快要出來的樣子，內褲也在剛剛的動作當中滑下自己的腳邊，已經躺在地上當裝飾品，葛雷夫身上的睡袍也是一樣，睡衣的扣子被解開露出精壯的胸膛。

「帕西…好像有什麼感覺…快要去了…」紐特不知道自己已經達到高潮。

「親愛的阿緹米絲，妳是要達到高潮了嗎？」葛雷夫故意在紐特的耳邊問。

「我不知道，帕西…」對於性愛之事紐特還是不如葛雷夫。

「吶！親愛的，摸摸我的慾望好嗎？」葛雷夫開始給紐特一些指示。

紐特感受到自己已經快要達到臨界點，毫無感覺的去摸著葛雷夫已經舉起來的慾望，感受到紐特的陰道已經開始在收縮，葛雷夫知道她已經要達到高潮，這樣的情形讓他很滿意。

高潮過後的紐特差點癱軟過去，但是她摸到葛雷夫的慾望，知道對方還沒有消火，自己當然不可以這樣自私，只有自己爽過然後不讓對方消火，羞澀的紐特用自己的纖纖玉手撫摸著葛雷夫的陰莖。

「帕西…進入我的體內…好嗎？」紐特覺得自己還沒有滿足。

「當然，親愛的，我會好好的進入妳的體內。」葛雷夫幫紐特轉過身來讓她可以面對自己。

「好大…」紐特脫下葛雷夫的褲子後看見他的凶器不知道要說什麼。

「放心吧！妳的小穴可以容納我的陰莖，別擔心。」葛雷夫抱著紐特讓自己可以順利進入她的體內。

「唔…痛…」第一次被男人進入紐特有些不舒服。

「別緊張，放輕鬆。」葛雷夫開始慢慢的進入紐特的體內。

確認自己進入紐特的體內之後，葛雷夫舔著紐特胸前的果實，他知道現在要等她適應所以不繼續動下去，反而是開始啃咬紐特胸前的果然，這樣的刺激讓紐特差點受不了。

確定紐特適應之後開始動了起來，讓紐特騎在自己的身上，任由這隻小貓在自己的背部留下痕跡，剛剛得到高潮的紐特陰道很濕，所以葛雷夫可以很順利進入她的體內，然後開始慢慢動了起來。

當葛雷夫加快動作讓紐特不知道要說什麼，只能呻吟無法開口說什麼，對方的速度自己只能配合他，可是自己卻很喜歡這樣的感覺，希望葛雷夫可以這樣繼續下去，直到自己和他都一起達到高潮。

「啊…嗯…帕西…好…舒服…」紐特因為葛雷夫的動作只能斷斷續續說話。

「舒服嗎？我可以給妳更舒服，親愛的阿緹米絲。」葛雷夫因為紐特說的話加快動作。

「啊…帕西…太快了…好舒服…快…」紐特已經不知道要說什麼。

「親愛的，妳要我慢還是快呢？」葛雷夫突然停下來讓紐特稍微喘口氣。

「我還要，帕西…不要停下來。」紐特開始扭動自己的腰。

「我這就滿足妳。」葛雷夫露出笑容開始繼續動了起來。

「快、快…快不行了…我要達到高潮了…」紐特自己知道已經快要達到高潮。

「我也是！」葛雷夫把精液釋放在紐特的體內。

「好累…」紐特感受到熱熱的精液，趴在葛雷夫的身上喘氣。

「要避孕嗎？」葛雷夫考慮要不要調製魔藥讓紐特避孕。

「不要，我要幫你生孩子。」紐特對此很堅持。

「小笨蛋，看來我要去提親了。」葛雷夫沒有抽出來把紐特抱起來進入浴室清洗。

他們又在浴室當中做了幾次，紐特沒有推開葛雷夫，既然可以洗鴛鴦浴當然沒有太大的意見，直到一個小時候他們倆人才從浴室當中出來，紐特疲累的躺在床上睡覺，第一次葛雷夫十足十把紐特餵飽。

葛雷夫把人抱在懷裡睡覺，他決定明天請假一天，好好的和紐特在家裡休息一天，魁登斯的話有家庭小精靈可以照顧，早上可以好好的消遣一下，才跟紐特滾床單一次葛雷夫當然不會滿足。

早上紐特醒來知道自己昨天晚上和葛雷夫發生關係，看見葛雷夫好看的臉蛋很想要搗蛋，偷偷的親吻他沒有說話，葛雷夫睜開眼睛看見紐特的臉蛋也親吻她，然後微笑的看著她。

「早安，我親愛的阿緹米絲。」葛雷夫微笑的看著紐特。

「早安，帕西。」紐特有些害羞的看著葛雷夫。

「親愛的，我先去梳洗。」葛雷夫下床準備先去梳洗。

「帕西，我覺得有點不夠耶…」紐特張開自己的大腿，纖細的手指放入小穴當中來引誘葛雷夫。

葛雷夫看見這樣的情形馬上撲上去，他們兩人又在床上滾了一圈，早上的男人可是很衝動，自然會想要好好的和自己最愛的女人一起，性愛這種事情不管怎樣都不嫌多。


	13. 12.初夜過後的假期

因為紐特的刻意引誘，他們兩人又在床上不知道滾了幾圈，直到他們倆人心滿意足才停下來，等他們倆人盡興過後已經是快要接近上午茶的時間，魁登斯來敲門他們才想起來孩子還在等他們。

魁登斯吃過家庭小精靈親自做的早餐後遲遲沒看見葛雷夫和紐特感到很疑惑，想說他們倆人大概有自己的事情也沒刻意去吵他們，他先餵過九尾貓後才和道高進入箱子裡去餵食那些奇獸。

回到客廳之後還是沒有看見葛雷夫和紐特，魁登斯決定和自己的寵物們九尾貓一起進入書房看書，直到他覺得時間覺得有點久才去敲主臥室的門，看看他們倆人是否已經起床。

「爹地、媽咪，你們在賴床嗎？」魁登斯稚嫩的聲音傳入房間當中。

「啊！魁登斯…」聽見魁登斯的聲音紐特才想起他們家的寶貝孩子，只是她現在騎在葛雷夫的身上，體內的肉棒還有增大的趨勢。

「那孩子…」葛雷夫感受到紐特扭動自己的腰部，希望自己快點發洩出來，好讓她去看看孩子。

「帕西…嗯…啊…好舒服…嗯…啊…」紐特動了動自己的腰部，加快動作讓對方發洩出來。

「喔！親愛的，妳…真的是太棒了！夾的我真緊。」葛雷夫因為紐特的關係而釋放在她的體內。

「啊…嗯…出來了，帕西的精液。」紐特可以感受到葛雷夫釋放在自己體內的精液有多熱。

「阿緹米絲…」看見紐特高潮的表情葛雷夫很滿足。

「晚上…再好好吃帕西的肉棒…」紐特趴在葛雷夫的身上輕輕的在他耳邊說。

「好。」葛雷夫不忘偷吃一下豆腐。

魁登斯沒聽見他們的聲音準備回去書房繼續看書，紐特打開房門抓住他親親他的臉頰，魁登斯這才露出笑容用力的擁抱紐特，葛雷夫走出浴是看見這樣的情形微笑沒有多說什麼。

儘管紐特身上只是圍著床單也不是什麼大不了的事情，對她來說現在是魁登斯比較重要，葛雷夫把魁登斯抱起來讓紐特去梳洗，他知道魁登斯已經吃過早餐，錯過早餐的他們只好先吃一點東西來墊墊胃。

今天葛雷夫和紐特不需要去上班，加上在床上有點久，葛雷夫在紐特梳洗的時候先吃一點東西然後抱著魁登斯進入箱子裡處理奇獸，雖然有道高會幫忙餵食葛雷夫知道紐特還是不放心，因此他會替紐特過來看看。

「我已經和道高餵過大家。」魁登斯告訴葛雷夫這件事。

「你真乖，爹地檢查一下，不然媽咪會擔心。」葛雷夫先把魁登斯放下來，然後牽著他的手去巡視一下。

巡視過後葛雷夫發現到魁登斯和道高真的把大家給安撫好，讓大家都有準時吃到早餐，不得不說魁登斯真的是個好孩子，葛雷夫知道他會幫忙，但畢竟是小孩子總是會有不周到的地方，自己親自來檢查也放心許多。

梳洗過後的紐特下來箱子裡面，看見葛雷夫已經幫自己巡視完畢後鬆了一口氣，她走到葛雷夫的身邊親吻他的臉頰，然後又親親他們的寶貝養子魁登斯的臉蛋，得到養父母的讚賞魁登斯很開心。

葛雷夫帶著魁登斯去書房裡面唸書，順便教導他一些魔法小技巧，紐特確認好沒有太大的問題後，回到房間去收拾一下，昨晚混亂的過程讓她不好意思讓家庭小精靈來收拾。

「糟糕…」紐特看見凌亂的床鋪有種又想要的感覺。

看見這樣的情形紐特決定先把門鎖好再說，一時半刻葛雷夫和魁登斯也不會出現在這裡，趁這時候先消除一下自己的慾望，然後快點把房間整理好，畢竟她自己從未想過把貞操獻給葛雷夫後她竟然會像個慾女一樣。

不得不說昨晚做了一個晚上，早上又引誘對方做了好幾次，讓紐特想起來都很害羞，更知道自己敏感的地方被對方開發出來，以前隱藏在內心當中的慾望就這樣一次爆發出來。

「唔…真的很想要帕西…」紐特一邊幫自己解決慾望一邊害羞的想要把自己埋入地下。

被葛雷夫開拓過後紐特不滿足自己的手指，很想要被對方給滿足，她知道自己長年深埋在內心當中的慾望一旦爆發開來，可以說是一發不可收拾，這點讓她不知道要說什麼。

「阿緹米絲，妳還沒收拾好嗎？叫家庭小精靈處理就好。」葛雷夫打開門鎖進入房間看見紐特自慰的樣子差點沒噴鼻血。

「帕西…我想要你…」紐特一臉不滿足的樣子看著葛雷夫，想要從對方的身上得到更多。

看見這樣的情形葛雷夫當然會滿足紐特，不過基於答應他們家的寶貝孩子說中午要出去吃飯，他決定速戰速決，他相信紐特一定不會介意這麼多，加上孩子的要求紐特也不太會拒絕。

自慰過後的小穴很濕潤，葛雷夫很順利的就進入紐特的體內，得到自己想要的東西紐特很滿足，不得不說她真的很喜歡葛雷夫進入自己的體內，那種滿足的感覺讓她不知道要怎麼說。

當葛雷夫開始抽動起來紐特夾緊他的腰，感受到這樣的情形葛雷夫更是賣力的抽動，直到自己又釋放在紐特的體內，這兩天做愛他們並無避孕，似乎也不覺得這有什麼大不了的。

「雖然我還想要繼續下去，但是已經答應魁登斯說好中午要出去吃飯，所以…」葛雷夫親吻紐特的臉頰。

「對魁登斯不能也不可以食言，還是帕西的肉棒好吃。」紐特知道絕對不可以對魁登斯食言，同時也順便稱讚自己的男朋友。

「看來我要找時間好好的滿足妳，壓抑太久的慾望一旦爆發開來是一發不可收拾。」葛雷夫說完就咬下紐特的頸動脈吸血。

「還說呢！絕對是你害的，讓我這樣不能輕易滿足。」紐特的聲音是那樣的柔，撒嬌的語氣讓葛雷夫差點又想要繼續下去。

「因為妳太美味了，親愛的。」葛雷夫知道自己的愛人是多麼的美味。

「才…才不像你說的那樣。」紐特害羞的把自己埋入葛雷夫的胸膛裡。

看見紐特害羞的樣子葛雷夫笑笑的沒多說什麼，抱起她進入浴室當中梳洗，同時也讓家庭小精靈把他們的房間整理一下，已經夠亂的房間充滿他們倆人的氣味，這讓葛雷夫有種家的感覺。

中午他們依約帶著魁登斯一起出門吃飯，葛雷夫和紐特一人牽著一邊，魁登斯開心的站在他們中間牽著他們的手，看見魁登斯笑的很開心的樣子葛雷夫和紐特相視而笑。

葛雷夫帶他們到高級餐廳去吃飯，犒賞一下魁登斯今天的表現，順便和紐特一起約會，紐特和魁登斯看見葛雷夫帶他們去高級餐廳吃飯很訝異，不過也很高興對方這樣做。

「這家不錯吃，是給魁登斯的獎勵。」葛雷夫摸摸魁登斯的頭。

「謝謝爹地。」魁登斯很開心可以吃大餐。

「魁登斯，謝謝你今天的幫忙。」紐特很感謝魁登斯去幫自己餵食那些奇獸。

「不客氣，我是媽咪的好幫手。」魁登斯很高興可以幫忙紐特。

高級餐廳的食物很好吃，看見魁登斯吃的津津有味的樣子紐特微笑，葛雷夫只是看著他們母子的互動沒有多說什麼，收養魁登斯雖然沒有在自己的人生藍圖上，卻對他們一點影響也沒有。

看見紐特開心的樣子葛雷夫覺得收養魁登斯是一件很令人開心的事情，只要看見紐特開心葛雷夫願意為了她做許多事情，對他來說帶給紐特開心又幸福的事情才是他最重要也是他該做的。

加上魁登斯本來就是個好孩子，以前經歷過的事情他已經忘掉，好好的和他們生活在一起就好，葛雷夫和紐特會想盡辦法帶給他幸福，讓他可以平安快樂的長大成人。

「吃飽了之後還想要去哪裡呢？」紐特問著魁登斯。

「我們可以去魔法街嗎？奎妮阿姨說那邊有很多好玩的東西。」魁登斯很難得提出自己的請求。

「當然可以！」葛雷夫一點意見也沒有。

「來這邊我也沒去逛過，就麻煩帕西帶路囉！」紐特笑的很燦爛。

「好。」看見紐特的笑容，葛雷夫微笑的點頭。

既然是難得的放假日，他們該好好的去逛一下，剛好可以順便採購一些東西，而且也該幫魁登斯買一些屬於他的魔法用品，以及適合他閱讀的魔法書籍，只要有時間葛雷夫和紐特會教導魁登斯用魔法。

進入魔法街魁登斯好奇的睜大眼睛看著那些東西，看見這樣的情形紐特微笑，葛雷夫把魁登斯抱起來，以免他不小心被人潮給沖散了，另外一隻手牽著自己最愛的女朋友。

當然葛雷夫也像是個盡責的導遊一般和紐特解釋這裡的變化，魁登斯跟著一起聽著，遇到他們想要進入的店面葛雷夫會帶他們過去買東西，對於女友和孩子葛雷夫花錢一向不手軟。

「這裡真熱鬧！」紐特看見人來人往的樣子有點不太能適應。

「這裡一直很熱鬧。」葛雷夫牽好紐特、抱好魁登斯開始帶他們導覽。

「爹地，我想要去那家店看看。」魁登斯用有指著一家看起來很不錯的店面。

「好。」葛雷夫帶著他們進入那家店。

「這樣剛好可以買奇獸牠們的食物，不知道家庭小精靈有沒有看好牠們。」紐特決定開始大採購。

「有問題會馬上通知我們，別擔心。」葛雷夫相信紐特箱子裡的奇獸不會跑出來搗亂。

進入店裡面後葛雷夫才把魁登斯放下來，讓他可以在店裡面看看自己想要買的東西，也順便帶著紐特在這家店當中逛逛，看見中意的商品還會拿起來討論一番，再來決定要不要買。


	14. 13.魔法街

魁登斯好奇的在店裡探險，葛雷夫看見這樣的情形微笑，紐特也看見自己想要的東西準備自己買下來，身為男朋友的葛雷夫看見這樣的情形馬上幫她付款，魁登斯探險完畢後也拿著自己想要的東西給葛雷夫。

葛雷夫看見魁登斯手上拿的東西二話不說馬上結帳，看見這樣的情形紐特笑笑的，她知道葛雷夫是真心的疼愛魁登斯這個孩子，對於這個孩子想要的東西自然會買給他。

「光是這家店你就花了那麼多錢，等下不怕被我們花光嗎？」紐特牽著魁登斯的手笑著說。

「放心，我有帶足夠的錢，別擔心。」葛雷夫把東西歸類好後收入準備好的提袋當中。

「謝謝爹地。」魁登斯很高興可以買到自己想要的東西。

「等下陪媽咪買一些奇獸的飼料，然後我們一起去餵牠們。」紐特看見魁登斯開心的樣子微笑。

「嗯。」魁登斯很開心等下可以陪紐特一起去餵那些奇獸。

「等下我也一起去幫忙，還要去哪裡嗎？」葛雷夫貼心的問著他們。

魔法街很長，他們三個人可以慢慢逛，買完紐特要準備給奇獸們的飼料後，他們隨意逛著，魁登斯已經買好自己想要的東西後也不知道要買什麼，葛雷夫決定帶他們去書店買一點書籍。

經過寵物專賣店的時候魁登斯停了下來，看見這樣的情形葛雷夫和紐特帶著他進入裡面走走，儘管已經有九尾貓這些寵物，他們還是很願意讓魁登斯買一隻屬於他的寵物，不過也是要看魁登斯想要買什麼。

紐特進入寵物專賣店的時候也問問店家有沒有自己想要的飼料，剛剛他們買奇獸的飼料的時候並不是買齊所有奇獸要的飼料，畢竟有些東西比較特別，魔法街這裡紐特不知道要去哪裡買，決定走走逛逛，有遇到專賣店就去問問看。

「我還以為妳買齊了？」葛雷夫看見紐特問完店家等著對方拿東西出來。

「因為不知道要去哪裡買，想說隨意逛逛，有看到就買。」紐特開心可以拿到自己想要的東西。

「那我們等下繼續慢慢逛，有看到想要去的店家跟我說。」葛雷夫掏錢出來結帳。

「好。」紐特點點頭。

魁登斯在店裡看了一圈之後沒有買任何的寵物，看見葛雷夫和紐特在櫃台那邊馬上跑過去，然後伸出手抓住他們倆人的手，感受到魁登斯的體溫他們轉頭看他，看見他清澈的眼睛看著他們微笑。

看見魁登斯沒有挑選自己想要的寵物他們沒有多說什麼，葛雷夫很乾脆又把魁登斯抱在懷裡，四、五歲年紀的魁登斯比一般孩子還要瘦小，葛雷夫可以很輕易的把他抱在懷裡，也是因為這樣紐特決定好好養他。

「沒有看見想要的寵物？」葛雷夫把魁登斯抱起來親親他的臉蛋。

「沒有，有布布牠們就好了，寄信貓頭鷹可以去貓頭鷹郵局，爹地的鷹隼也可以借我寄信。」魁登斯軟軟的語氣說著這樣貼心的話。

「你就別勉強魁登斯，搞不好等他上學，西瑟斯會送他貓頭鷹呢！」紐特怎會不了解自家兄長的個性。

「說的也是，不過魁登斯，真的有想要的寵物要說，不然踏出去就不買。」對於孩子葛雷夫的語氣總是會放柔一點。

「嗯…」魁登斯也不知道到底要不要挑選才好。

「有看到想要的？想帶回去和布布牠們作伴？」紐特看見孩子飄移的眼神笑笑的猜著。

「是有一隻，可是…」魁登斯有點不知道要說什麼。

他帶著葛雷夫和紐特過去看，才發現是一隻不易發現的奇獸，跟他現在養的九尾貓是同樣的貓科動物，看見寵物專賣店在販賣這種奇獸葛雷夫還真不知道要說什麼，看樣子真的只有九尾貓才會吸引魁登斯的注意。

葛雷夫當然不動聲色的把那隻孤單的九尾貓買下來，順便也買了一些飼料，看見這樣的情形紐特稍微檢查一下，發現這隻九尾貓被照顧的還算不錯，但是她相信跟這隻一起過來的同伴肯定已經不在世上。

默默記下這家店的葛雷夫想要找人來查緝，但是看見紐特搖搖頭，表示說現在不要派人過來，過幾天她在帶幾位正氣師過來查核，確認是否有執照以及貨源的源頭是哪裡。

「別掃了孩子的興致，過幾天我再帶正氣師過來，可能要請你出借蒂娜。」紐特搖搖頭表示不要太過張揚。

「我知道了。」葛雷夫知道法令現在還沒有完全通過，就算通過還是需要一段時間的適應期。

「布丁可以和布布牠們作伴，一個人一定很寂寞。」魁登斯馬上就幫懷裡的九尾貓取好名字。

「相信牠們會相處得很好，現在先把布丁放入籠子裡吧！」紐特摸摸魁登斯的頭。

「好。」魁登斯小心翼翼的把寵物放回籠子裡。

「走吧！還有一些時間，逛完書店後我們就回家。」葛雷夫已經想好路上要去市場買今天要吃的東西。

遇到這樣小小不開心的事情有點影響葛雷夫和紐特他們倆人的心情，不過看見魁登斯開心的樣子他們也不多說什麼，世界上不是什麼事情都是那樣美好，這點葛雷夫和紐特很清楚。

進入書店他們替魁登斯買了幾本童書，當然也有買一些魔法入門初階的書籍，葛雷夫和紐特一定會好好的教導魁登斯，他們發現到魁登斯的魔法能力還算不錯，好好的教導會是一位厲害的巫師。

葛雷夫挑選幾本還不錯的魔法書籍，魁登斯抓著葛雷夫的衣服看著他挑選書籍，紐特也在一旁挑選幾本不錯的書籍給他，有幾本童書魁登斯很喜歡，紐特笑笑的看著他挑選自己想要的書籍。

「就這些？」葛雷夫看見他們挑選很多書籍的問其他兩人。

「我要的書籍已經挑選好了。」紐特把自己要的書本放在購物籃裡。

「我的也是！」魁登斯除了養父母挑選的童書外也買了幾本自己想要的書籍。

「好。」葛雷夫掏錢出來付款，並且把所有的書籍收好。

「今天晚上有想吃什麼嗎？」紐特牽起魁登斯的手問葛雷夫。

「一起去挑選食材，再來想想要煮什麼。」葛雷夫讓紐特可以挽著自己走路。

來到市場他們挑選著要買什麼材料回家，魔法街的市場讓人眼界大開，紐特還可以順便買一些魔藥的材料，魁登斯挑著自己想要吃的食材給葛雷夫，似乎認定今天做飯的人是他。

葛雷夫沒有任何的意見，只是摸摸魁登斯的頭，然後挑著他們今天想要煮的材料，紐特今天也會進入廚房幫忙，買好東西之後他們一起回家，在離開魔法街之前他們確認東西沒有缺少之後才離開。

葛雷夫抱著魁登斯利用消影術回家，紐特也跟著一起回家，東西也一起平安回家，回到家葛雷夫把魁登斯放下來，讓他去把新得到的寵物安置好，紐特用魔法把東西歸類，進入廚房和葛雷夫一起煮飯。

「妳讓蕾蕾去收拾就好。」葛雷夫摟著紐特的腰親吻她。

「怎麼好意思，我還不是這個家的女主人，老是麻煩他們我不好意思。」紐特把手搭在葛雷夫的脖子上。

「很快就是我的夫人，這個家的女主人，即使不是妳還是我的貴客。」葛雷夫舔著紐特的脖子後咬下去吸血。

「唔…別鬧了。」紐特的語氣在葛雷夫聽起來是對自己撒嬌。

「爹地、媽咪。」魁登斯看見葛雷夫吸血的樣子很震驚。

「魁登斯？」紐特看見這樣的情形拍拍葛雷夫。

「親愛的？」葛雷夫看見魁登斯驚訝的眼神知道要和他解釋。

紐特當然知道魁登斯看見這樣的情形一定會震驚，決定和葛雷夫一起好好的跟魁登斯解釋，畢竟魁登斯也是血族，只是因為以前被收養在賽倫復興會裡並不清楚自己的身分。

紐特把魁登斯拉到懷裡，然後和葛雷夫一起慢慢解釋給他聽，葛雷夫把魁登斯抱起來，然後揮動魔杖開始煮起晚餐，紐特當然會在一旁幫忙，兩人知道一定要和魁登斯解釋清楚。

葛雷夫從冰箱當中拿了血液給魁登斯喝，讓他慢慢適應這個味道，血族的本能讓魁登斯慢慢的喝著葛雷夫給他的血液，畢竟血族還是要適時的補充一些血液，這樣的話癒合能力才會正常。

「魁登斯，抱歉，一直沒有跟你說你的真實身分。」紐特一臉抱歉的樣子讓魁登斯不知道要說什麼。

「我跟爹地一樣是吸血鬼嗎？媽咪被咬不會痛嗎？」魁登斯震驚過後反而是好奇的問著紐特。

「你和我一樣是吸血鬼，我們自稱血族，不說自己是吸血鬼。」葛雷夫揮揮手中的魔杖把餐點送上桌。

「我被帕西咬不會痛，因為咬下去很快就癒合。」紐特親親魁登斯的小臉蛋。

「我是爹地和媽咪的孩子。」魁登斯用力擁抱紐特。

第一次初嚐血液的味道，魁登斯說不出來是什麼感覺，只是覺得身體好像有點小小的變化，卻又不知道該怎麼說，不過飢餓感卻少了一點，桌上的美味餐點比自己杯中的血液還要吸引自己。

看見魁登斯想吃桌上美味的餐點的樣子葛雷夫和紐特微笑，果然對小孩子來說美味的餐點比血液還要吸引他，還是一家人吃著美味的餐點是最幸福的事情，這才是魁登斯喜歡做的事情。

葛雷夫慶幸有早點和魁登斯解釋他的身分，同時也開始讓他嘗試喝血液，畢竟是血族，還是多少要攝取一些血液，那會活化他們身上的細胞，所以才會有些比較偏激的吸血鬼會出去狩獵，讓巫師們頭痛不已。


	15. 14.來自遠方家人的信件

前幾天去了魔法街發生那些事情之後，葛雷夫讓紐特去稽查那家寵物專賣店，把自己得力助手蒂娜出借給她，讓她們帶領其他的正氣師去稽查，把所有的事情處理好。

心腸好的紐特沒有大力的懲罰，只是加重罰鍰後讓這家店的店長知道奇獸的檢疫要回報給魔國會的奇獸部門知道，蒂娜看見這樣的情形沒有多說什麼，她知道紐特這樣做已經算好，不然懲罰會更嚴重。

這件事情過了幾天之後他們家來了一個嬌客，從英國遠方來的貓頭鷹，魁登斯開心的餵食這個可愛的嬌客，紐特看見是家裡寄來的信件有些頭痛，葛雷夫也收到西瑟斯寄來的信件。

「帕西，我收到家裡寄來的信件。」紐特跨坐在葛雷夫的身上，他們兩人現在正在書房裡培養情趣。

「我也收到西瑟斯的信件，要我早點帶妳和魁登斯回去。」葛雷夫摸著紐特敏感的腰部。

「要用港口鑰還是搭船回去呢？」紐特輕輕的摩擦著葛雷夫。

「搭船吧！用莫魔的方式回去。」葛雷夫說完親吻紐特。

他們倆人在魁登斯入睡之後才進入書房裡面培養情趣，自然也是洗澡過後，兩人是穿著簡單的睡衣在討論事情，至於會不會發生關係就看他們兩人是否要繼續下去。

紐特說好晚上要好好的滿足葛雷夫，同時也順便滿足自己，她一邊和葛雷夫親吻一邊解開他的睡衣，葛雷夫也摸著紐特的大腿，把手伸入衣服裡面摸著紐特的胸部，然後開始揉捏起來。

今天晚上紐特穿著之前買的性感睡衣，和初夜那天穿的有些許的不同，雖然穿著更規一點的睡衣葛雷夫也會脫下那件睡衣，在房間當中是很方便，不過他們倆人今天想要特別一點，在書房裡做這件事。

「嗯…真的不太想要回去，爸媽肯定會囉嗦。」紐特被葛雷夫壓在書桌上摟著他的脖子。

「不回去的話，我會被西瑟斯揍，這樣妳會心疼。」葛雷夫親吻紐特的脖子，種下屬於自己的記號。

「嗯…啊…帕西…」紐特兩人的下體開始碰撞在一起，讓她覺得很舒服。

「別急。」葛雷夫脫下紐特的內褲，然後蹲下來看著紐特的花穴。

「帕西…幫我…」紐特撒嬌的語氣讓葛雷夫差點忍不住。

「好。」葛雷夫開始舔著她的陰蒂。

這個動作讓紐特開始呻吟起來，她感受到葛雷夫的舌頭進入自己的花穴當中，刺激著紐特的感覺，然後又用手指去輕揉著陰蒂，這更是刺激紐特的感官，她只能努力的呻吟。

剛剛討論事情的事情故意摩擦他們倆人的下體，那時候就已經有花蜜分泌出來，加上葛雷夫又舔著紐特的陰蒂，這樣的刺激讓紐特流出更多的花蜜，整個小穴充滿著濕潤的蜜液。

葛雷夫站了起來掏出自己的生殖器，已經舉起來的生殖器是那樣的大，紐特即使看了幾次都覺得自己的小穴可以容的下那個兇器真的是太厲害了，看見這樣的情形她突然想要品嚐一下葛雷夫的滋味。

「帕西，我要吃…」紐特突然坐了起來，然後把葛雷夫的生殖器含入自己的嘴中。

「紐特！」看見這樣的情形葛雷夫很驚訝。

為了不讓紐特覺得會腰痠背痛的，葛雷夫退了一步讓紐特可以跪在自己面前幫自己口交，她初次做這樣的動作讓葛雷夫很感動，技巧雖然不是那樣的好，卻已經帶給葛雷夫很大的快感。

除了用嘴巴以外紐特還會用自己的手指輕輕的碰觸他的龜頭，然後微笑的看著葛雷夫，之後又繼續用嘴巴服侍葛雷夫，直到對方受不了把精液射入她的嘴巴當中，紐特很自然的把精液給吃到肚子裡。

「阿緹米絲…」葛雷夫本來想要阻止紐特這樣做。

「帕西的味道好好吃。」紐特笑著看著葛雷夫。

「親愛的，妳這樣讓我更想要了。」葛雷夫不意外的又舉了起來。

「那這次就換你帶給我快感。」紐特像隻偷腥過的小貓一樣的可愛。

紐特站起來趴在桌子上，讓葛雷夫好從後面進入自己的體內，這樣的動作讓葛雷夫知道紐特已經開始欲求不滿，他提起自己的生殖器對準紐特的花穴，在濕潤的花蜜之下順利的進入她的花穴當中。

「帕西的…進來了…熱熱的東西…」紐特被插入的那一瞬間感到很滿足。

「親愛的，我要開始動了。」葛雷夫開始抽動起來。

葛雷夫扶著紐特的腰開始抽動起來，用力的撞擊紐特的花穴，這樣的動作紐特只能呻吟，她什麼話都說不出來，誰叫葛雷夫帶給她的快感是那樣的舒服，讓她真的不知道要說什麼，只能努力的呻吟。

「啊…嗯…好舒服…我還要…」紐特用力的喊著。

「親愛的，我會讓妳更舒服的。」葛雷夫趴在紐特的身上，故意在她耳邊說。

「帕西…」紐特有些欲求不滿的動了動身子。

「換其他的姿勢，我會給妳想要的。」葛雷夫抽了出來讓紐特可以面對自己。

面對葛雷夫後紐特的腳被對方打開，然後看著對方的生殖器進入自己的體內，當對方開始抽動起來紐特只能夾緊對方的腰，希望對方可以插的更深，又長又大的肉棒進入自己的體內那是多麼舒服的事情。

「帕西…我還要…更加…更加…強烈一點…」紐特只能盡情的呻吟告訴對方自己的慾望。

「好。」葛雷夫更加快速的抽動。

「棒…好棒…啊…太爽了…好爽…好棒….好舒服…」紐特知道自己好喜歡這樣的感覺。

「唔…阿緹米絲…我要射了…」葛雷夫一個挺進把所有的精液送入紐特的體內。

「啊…」紐特在葛雷夫射出來之後也高潮起來，蜜水噴的到處都是。

看見紐特潮吹後葛雷夫知道自己有滿足對方，他把她拉到自己的懷裡並坐了下來，開始親吻她，一邊用舌頭和對方一起嬉戲，不滿足的揉捏紐特的胸部，直到雙方開始喘氣葛雷夫才沒有繼續下去。

雙方摩擦著對方的下體得到自己需要的滿足感，雖然他們兩人還想要繼續下去，可是身體上的疲累贏過想要繼續下去的情感，只好雙雙套上睡袍回去房間休息，凌亂的書房就給家庭小精靈們去整理。

他們兩人躺在床上，紐特趴在葛雷夫的身上，在閉上眼睛之前她覺得他們應該要好好的聊一下，今晚的性事讓他們特別的興奮，高潮的餘韻還留在他們的身上，讓他們有種想要好好在家做一整天的感覺。

「帕西，這次回去你要順便提親嗎？」紐特覺得自己好想要睡覺。

「嗯，我會順便提親。」葛雷夫親親紐特的額頭。

「我們做愛都沒有避孕，肯定會不小心有孩子。」紐特知道他們做愛的時候都沒有刻意避孕。

「有了孩子也無妨，不管生幾個葛雷夫家族都養的起。」葛雷夫故意摸著紐特的下體，有些挑逗的意味在。

「帕西，我想睡了。」紐特也用自己的手摸著葛雷夫的生殖器。

「我們幫對方一次後再睡。」葛雷夫知道他們兩人還沒滿足。

葛雷夫和紐特當然互相幫忙對方解決一次，然後相擁而眠，他們知道來自英國催促的信件表示說他們真的需要回去一趟，看樣子葛雷夫需要想想要怎樣和皮奎里女士說這件事。

隔天早上的餐點是家庭小精靈親自做的早餐，葛雷夫很傷腦筋的看著西瑟斯寄來的信件，開始思考到底要怎樣告訴自己的上司，畢竟安全部長要請一個長假總是要把所有的事情安排好。

魁登斯當然知道西瑟斯舅舅寫信來催促養父母回英國去一趟，可以看見其他的親人讓他有點小小興奮，葛雷夫看見魁登斯興奮的樣子微笑，自然會幫他把所有的身分證明給處理好。

「爹地，我們什麼時候可以去英國？」魁登斯很興奮的看著葛雷夫。

「下個星期我們就可以回去，我要先把事情安排好。」葛雷夫摸摸魁登斯的頭。

「別急，很快就可以看到西瑟斯。」紐特很清楚魁登斯很喜歡西瑟斯。

「布丁牠們會一起回去嗎？」魁登斯想要把寵物帶回去。

「會，牠們會在媽咪的箱子。」葛雷夫微笑的告訴魁登斯。

「大家會和我們一起搭船回去英國，不要擔心。」紐特親親魁登斯的小臉蛋。

當天上班葛雷夫和紐特開始安排所有的事情，皮奎里主席知道自己的得力助手要和紐特一起回去英國的時候調侃了一下他，對於好友的調侃葛雷夫不會多說什麼，甚至很感謝對方願意讓他請這麼長的假。

紐特知道即使自己不在也不需要擔心太多，待在這裡的時間已經讓奇獸部門的人了解到很多奇獸的習性，如果真有不懂的話看著她的記錄也不需要擔心，而且加上有蒂娜他們在，更是放心許多。

「抱歉，瑟拉菲娜，這次離開會比較久。」葛雷夫對自家好友兼上司有些不好意思。

「我還真不該讓你放手去追斯卡曼德小姐，這下子我又要傷腦筋了。」皮奎里笑笑的告訴葛雷夫。

「我相信妳有辦法，我根本不需要擔心那麼多。」葛雷夫當然知道皮奎里的能力在哪裡。

「哈！好吧！既然你這樣說了，你可要好好享受一下這幾個月的假期。」皮奎里拍拍葛雷夫的肩膀。

「我會好好享受的。」葛雷夫自然會好好的享受這得來不易的假期。


	16. 15.突如其來意料之外的事情，收養莫蒂絲緹

葛雷夫和紐特本來已經做好要回英國的準備，現在就等魁登斯的申請通過，但是有個突如其來的意外差點打亂他們的行程，不過這個意外讓他們無法多說什麼，反而很高興多了一個孩子。

蒂娜最近接到一個孤兒院的投訴，說他們那邊有個小女孩老是搗亂，總是會害的其他小孩子莫名其妙的受到傷害，這個投訴讓蒂娜知道那邊有個孩子是有魔力的孩子，為了避免重蹈覆轍，又出了一個闇黑怨靈，她決定去看看。

葛雷夫從蒂娜的口中知道這件事後，決定和自家屬下一起去看看，有些事情他還是覺得自己親自過去看會比較好，所以請奎妮陪陪紐特和魁登斯，順便告知他們兩人自己去了哪裡。

「那孩子不是賽倫復興會的孩子。」蒂娜看見莫蒂絲緹後說出這句話。

「魁登斯的家人嗎？」葛雷夫聽見屬下說的話感到很傷腦筋。

「部長，您打算怎麼處理？收養她嗎？」蒂娜知道現行的機制還沒有建立的很完全。

「看樣子只能這樣，其他的我會處理。」葛雷夫覺得回來之後肯定要把機制建立的很好，但前提是他要先去英國的魔法部那邊參觀一下。

「要確定她是否有記憶嗎？魁登斯現在的情況很特殊。」蒂娜從紐特的口中得知魁登斯會變成小孩子的情況。

「確定一下會比較好，如果有必要就讓她全部忘記，畢竟現在的魁登斯已經沒有以前的記憶。」葛雷夫覺得這件事很棘手。

育幼院的院長對於莫蒂絲緹感到很傷腦筋，明明是個很安靜的孩子，而且不知道為什麼竟然是個失去記憶的孩子，偏偏不知道為什麼卻讓整個育幼院的孩子感到很害怕。

想要欺負她的人大多都會被修理過，至於是怎樣修理育幼院的院長覺得很誇張，那些不可思議的事情根本是不可能發生，但是看見孩子們害怕的樣子他又不知道該說什麼才好。

育幼院的院長和妻子是個富有愛心的人，卻對莫蒂絲緹很傷腦筋，不知道要怎樣對這個孩子，莫蒂絲緹就是無法和其他的孩子相處的很好，儘管他們夫婦覺得她的處境很可憐。

「葛雷夫先生，您要收養這個孩子嗎？這個孩子總是在惹麻煩…」育幼院院長聽見葛雷夫想要收養這個孩子不知道要說什麼。

「沒關係，我的妻子會有辦法教導的，請放心。」葛雷夫覺得莫蒂絲緹還是早點放在自己的眼皮下會比較安心。

「好吧！既然您這樣堅持的話，請跟我來辦手續。」育幼院院長還是請葛雷夫和自己一起去辦手續。

「金坦小姐，麻煩妳跟莫蒂絲緹去收拾行李。」葛雷夫簡單的對自己的屬下說。

「好的，部長。」蒂娜牽起莫蒂絲緹的手去和她一起收拾行李。

當然葛雷夫意思是要麻煩她去看看她房間的情況，確認莫蒂絲緹整體的情況，畢竟要先了解才能確定要怎麼帶她，加上魁登斯現在的情況很特殊，蒂娜現在必須要知道莫蒂絲緹的記憶是否還存在。

等到葛雷夫把手續弄好之後就去找蒂娜，現在他必須要確定莫蒂絲緹的記憶已經不復存在，畢竟魁登斯現在的情況經不起一場刺激，他和紐特一致決定不讓魁登斯想起以前的事情。

蒂娜看見葛雷夫辦好手續的樣子沒多說什麼，她先讓莫蒂絲緹熟悉一下葛雷夫，然後趁此機會告訴自家部長自己確認的事情，畢竟這次突如其來意料之外的事情讓他們傷腦筋。

「情況怎樣？」葛雷夫簡單的問出這句話。

「完全忘記，以前的事情完全想不起來。」蒂娜看著莫蒂絲緹不知道要怎麼說。

「是嗎？先帶去醫院檢查。」葛雷夫決定先帶去醫院檢查之後再說。

「是，我會帶她過去。」蒂娜知道葛雷夫的意思，當然會帶莫蒂絲緹去醫院。

「我先回去，晚些過去醫院。」葛雷夫決定先行回去魔國會找紐特。

「好的。」蒂娜先帶莫蒂絲緹去醫院。

葛雷夫回到魔國會的辦公室第一件事情就是先去找紐特，他必須要告訴紐特這件事，畢竟這件事情的嚴重性可大可小，加上又扯到他們家的寶貝養子，葛雷夫覺得還是先告訴紐特會比較好。

紐特看見葛雷夫匆忙的樣子感到很疑惑，奎妮只是告訴她說葛雷夫去了育幼院一趟，是要處理一個有魔力的孩子，其他的奎妮當然沒有告訴她，所以看見葛雷夫的樣子自然會感到很疑惑。

看見這樣的情形紐特先把魁登斯交給奎妮去照顧，自己和葛雷夫商討一些事情，她有種直覺這種事情不適合魁登斯聽，肯定是關於魁登斯的事情，葛雷夫和紐特進入辦公室當中商討事情。

「今天去育幼院看的孩子是之前賽倫復興會的孩子，名義上是魁登斯的妹妹莫蒂絲緹。」葛雷夫把剛剛的事情告訴紐特。

「你打算收養那孩子？」紐特大概知道葛雷夫的意思。

「嗯！我已經辦理好收養手續，我讓金坦小姐送那孩子去醫院檢查，我怕萬一有記憶…」葛雷夫有考慮到魁登斯的難處。

「蒂娜確認之後呢？」紐特相信自家好友的直覺。

「金坦小姐檢查起來發現沒有記憶，據育幼院院長說，來的時候就失去記憶，以莫魔的醫生說，是受到太大的驚嚇而忘卻記憶。」葛雷夫已經不知道要怎樣才好。

「等治療師檢查過後再說，如果逼不得已就…」紐特希望最好不要施以魔法。

「抱歉，考量到魁登斯的情況，逼不得已才會這樣做。」葛雷夫覺得到最後會很難解釋。

「我知道，沒事的，一切都會好起來。」紐特知道魁登斯是因為失去太多力量才會變成這樣。

「晚點和我去醫院接孩子，要跟魁登斯說一下。」葛雷夫現在覺得很頭痛。

紐特擁抱葛雷夫安慰他，告訴魁登斯有妹妹的事情，她相信魁登斯會接受這件事，如果可以葛雷夫和紐特實在很不想要魁登斯想起那些事情，那些他被虐待的事情，當初巴波夫人虐待魁登斯的記憶實在是太過恐怖。

莫蒂絲緹雖然沒有被巴波夫人虐待，但是過的日子也不是說那樣好，畢竟以巴波夫人的個性對所有的孩子都有所影響，因此發生事情之後巴波夫人所收養的孩子全部被正氣師們送到其他的莫魔收養孩子的機構。

只是沒想到被認為爆竹的莫蒂絲緹，魔力會在驚嚇過度之後被引起，造成大家的麻煩，葛雷夫才會想要收養她，紐特當然沒有太大的意見，畢竟闇黑怨靈的事情讓所有的巫師知道不能這樣壓抑小孩子。

魁登斯有太多不好的記憶，自然他們希望他永遠不要想起，葛雷夫會收養莫蒂絲緹，箇中原因紐特當然很清楚，現在只要好好告訴魁登斯他們會有新的家人加入他們，同時確認莫蒂絲緹的記憶是否還存在。

「魁登斯，爹地和媽咪有事情要告訴你。」紐特把魁登斯抱在懷裡。

「媽咪要說什麼？」魁登斯不太懂紐特想要告訴自己什麼事情。

「嗯…我們家有一個新家人要加入，會是你的妹妹…」紐特很認真的告訴魁登斯。

「媽咪懷孕了嗎？」魁登斯只想到這件事。

「我沒有懷孕，爹地收養了一個妹妹，你要好好和她相處。」聽見魁登斯的問題差點讓紐特說不出話來。

「爹地也想要媽咪早點懷孕，幫你生弟弟妹妹，可是還沒有消息，只是我們收養了一位妹妹，你接受嗎？」葛雷夫當然很希望紐特早點替他生孩子。

「我有妹妹了嗎？」魁登斯露出開心的笑容。

「嗯！有個妹妹，晚點去醫院就會看到她。」葛雷夫摸摸魁登斯的頭。

他們三個人一起去醫院和蒂娜會合，治療師告訴他們莫蒂絲緹的確是失去所有的記憶，不需要太過擔心，葛雷夫和紐特聽見治療師的話鬆了一口氣，蒂娜也稍稍鬆了一口氣。

魁登斯看見莫蒂絲緹很高興，或許是身體記憶的關係他們倆人見面相處的很好，看見他們相處的情形葛雷夫和紐特鬆了一口氣，看樣子不需要太過擔心，現在他們兩人年歲相近，相處起來沒有太大的問題。

葛雷夫覺得自己還要去幫莫蒂絲緹申請一些證件，他和紐特要帶著這兩個孩子一起回去英國，紐特當然要寫信件回家說他們又收養一個寶貝女兒，不知道西瑟斯等人的反應是什麼。

「要回家吃飯還是在外面吃？」紐特牽起魁登斯的手問葛雷夫。

「外面吃。」葛雷夫把莫蒂絲緹抱起來然後牽起魁登斯的手。

「部長，我先回去，還有什麼事情要交辦嗎？」蒂娜知道葛雷夫現在很頭痛。

「去幫我處理莫蒂絲緹的證件，告訴處理人員加速處理，我要早點拿到。」葛雷夫只希望早點處理好早點去英國。

「我馬上去處理。」蒂娜當然知道葛雷夫的意思，馬上去交辦這些事情。

葛雷夫和紐特帶著孩子們去餐廳吃飯，兩個孩子開心的吃著今天的晚餐，紐特看見葛雷夫很頭痛的樣子不知道要說什麼，只是輕輕的幫他揉著太陽穴，希望他可以不要這樣繼續頭痛下去。

這件意料之外差點耽誤他們回去英國的時間，葛雷夫當然會很傷腦筋，紐特卻沒有說什麼，她知道很多事情總是會在計劃之外，只要是結局是好的她自然不會去想那麼多，古老的東方有句諺語，人算不如天算。

「希望不要耽誤到時間。」葛雷夫想到就很頭痛。

「古老的東西有句諺語說，人算不如天算，這也沒辦法。」紐特拍拍葛雷夫的手。

葛雷夫聽見紐特說的話稍微放心下來，他知道紐特有寫信回去通知自己的家人，在他的印象中布萊克家族好像有幾個和魁登斯、莫蒂絲緹一樣大的孩子，回去應該不會有太大的問題。

雖然有個意料之外的事情，卻還是不妨礙他們準時搭船回去英國，第一次出國的魁登斯和莫蒂絲緹很興奮，看見他們兩人很興奮的樣子，葛雷夫和紐特也不刻意多說什麼，只要他們高興就好。


	17. 16.啟程返回英國

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> （註一）艾比，原名艾比蓋爾．布萊克，伊萊的姪女，年僅七歲。
> 
> （註二）黛安娜，西瑟斯和伊萊的女兒，三個月大的小嬰兒，姓氏為斯卡曼德。
> 
> （註三）威爾，西瑟斯和伊萊的兒子，兩歲大的小娃兒，姓氏為斯卡曼德。
> 
> （註四）洛克，艾比蓋爾的兄長，和艾比和弟弟亞倫是三胞胎，伊萊的姪子。
> 
> （註五）雪莉，葛林戴華德和鄧不利多的女兒，年僅七歲。

回到英國的第一件事情葛雷夫和紐特先回去斯卡曼德家，然後再打算過去布萊克家拜訪一下，畢竟太久沒有回家斯卡曼德夫婦可是很期盼小女兒帶著她的男朋友回來。

西瑟斯和伊萊到碼頭接人的時候發現多了一個小女孩，才想起前幾天收到紐特的信件，說他們又收養了一位小女孩，打算之後再和他們好好的解釋，畢竟在信上有些事情說不清楚。

「阿緹米絲，結果你們多收養這個可愛的孩子？」西瑟斯看見是個女娃娃不知道要說什麼。

「帶回去我家姪女艾比（註一）肯定高興的要死，她一直吵著說要黛安娜（註二）快點長大跟她玩。」伊萊想起他老哥的女兒對自己女兒說的話苦笑。

「我們家寶貝黛安娜才幾個月大，艾比太誇張了，說到這，伊萊，我們不是說好要多生幾個的嗎？」西瑟斯想起某些意圖。

「等你忙完，我很樂意喝生子藥，但請想想我們家兒子女兒現在才多大。」伊萊微笑的看著西瑟斯。

「兒子才兩歲大，女兒才出生幾個月…」西瑟斯這才想起自家兒子威爾（註三）以及女兒黛安娜的年齡。

「所以，等他們大一點後再多生幾個還來得及。」伊萊深深的覺得當初不該答應自家伴侶。

葛雷夫和紐特看見這樣的情形苦笑，西瑟斯和伊萊早已經有兩個孩子，當初他們把孩子暫時托給斯卡曼德夫婦照顧而來美國處理事情，現在當然要好好帶他們的孩子。

當初西瑟斯和伊萊說要多生幾個孩子的話題葛雷夫和紐特也知曉，畢竟他們也有聽見西瑟斯說的話，只是沒想到會再次聽見這個話題，或許有感巫師界生育率不怎麼高，才會想要多生幾個孩子。

「魁登斯，來，舅舅抱。」西瑟斯開心的抱起魁登斯。

「對了，艾比他們因為我老哥去N度蜜月的關係而暫時住在我們家。」伊萊想起什麼事情一般的告訴葛雷夫和紐特。

「這樣的話魁登斯和莫蒂絲緹有玩伴，剛好可以讓他們兩人和其他的孩子相處看看。」紐特知道伊萊的姪子、姪女們有多大。

「那幾個孩子很好相處，不過…洛克（註四）那孩子…」葛雷夫想起來有個姪子很成熟。

「不會有事的，別擔心，一定會相處的很好。」紐特微笑的告訴葛雷夫，她知道那幾個孩子人很好。

「洛克那孩子暫時被我們當保母用，鄧不利多教授的女兒雪莉（註五）也暫時寄住在我們家。」西瑟斯一點也不擔心小孩子們會相處不好。

「反正回去肯定是吵翻天，帕西你自己好自為之。」伊萊知道姪子們到底有多麼的調皮。

西瑟斯和伊萊婚後還是住在斯卡曼德莊園當中，老斯卡曼德夫婦會做自己想要做的事情，他們互相不干擾對方，而有了孫子和孫女老斯卡曼德夫婦更是開心不已，有時候還會和家庭小精靈們搶著照顧孩子。

而伊萊兄弟的孩子們偶爾會寄放在斯卡曼德莊園當中，那些孩子深得斯卡曼德夫人的心，不自覺的把他們當成自己的孫子一般在疼愛，這就是為什麼有時候伊萊的姪子會充當保母，照顧比自己小的弟弟妹妹。

他們一行人用消影術回到斯卡曼德莊園，斯卡曼德夫人看見小女兒帶著男朋友回來當然很高興，又看見他們收養兩個孩子更是高興不已，只是她沒想到小女兒和大兒子的選擇一樣，都是選擇血族成為自己的伴侶。

「阿緹米絲，我的寶貝，妳總算想回家了。」斯卡曼德夫人看見小女兒回來很高興。

「媽，我回來了。」紐特當然知道母親有多麼想念自己。

「斯卡曼德夫人，您好，我是波西瓦爾．葛雷夫。」葛雷夫乖乖的和斯卡曼德夫人打招呼。

「西瑟斯有跟我說過你，阿緹米絲受你照顧了。」斯卡曼德夫人笑笑的看著葛雷夫。

斯卡曼德夫人當然很高興葛雷夫成為自己的女婿，斯卡曼德先生沒有任何的意見，似乎不打算發表任何的意見似的，看見父親這樣嚴肅讓紐特不知道要說什麼才好，她誠心的希望葛雷夫可以和她的父親好好相處。

看見斯卡曼德先生打量自己的視線葛雷夫沒有退縮，嚴肅的斯卡曼德先生多少很保護自己的寶貝女兒，這點是不可否認的事實，因此葛雷夫對此沒有太大的意見，很願意好好的溝通和交流。

魁登斯和莫蒂絲緹注意到院子當中有小孩子的嬉鬧聲，看見一個男孩子站在旁邊注視著其他孩子，男孩背著可愛的小嬰兒看著其他孩子玩耍的樣子讓他們很好奇，紐特注意到這樣的情形微笑。

「走吧！我們過去找他們。」紐特注意到魁登斯的視線後笑著說。

「阿緹米絲，我陪你們過去。」西瑟斯抱起莫蒂絲緹和妹妹一起走過去院子當中。

斯卡曼德夫人看見這樣的情形馬上招呼葛雷夫進入屋子，伊萊和斯卡曼德先生討論一些事情，和魔法部有關的事情，打算等下讓葛雷夫一起加入他們討論的話題，翁婿兩人總是要交流一下。

洛克看見西瑟斯以及紐特帶著兩個孩子過來的樣子沒有多說什麼，乖巧的把黛安娜交給西瑟斯，紐特一看見洛克給予他一個大擁抱，她已經好久沒有見到眼前的孩子，多少有些想念他，誰叫洛克是那麼貼心的孩子。

「好久不見，紐特阿姨。」洛克乖乖的和紐特打招呼。

「好久不見，洛克。」紐特不吝嗇的給予洛克一個大擁抱。

「洛克，魁登斯和莫蒂絲緹交給你啦！我先帶黛安娜回屋子裡，不要玩得太晚。」西瑟斯只是簡單的交代一下。

「好。」洛克點點頭，然後釋出友誼的手。

「對了，晚點介紹我的男朋友給你知道。」紐特笑笑的告訴洛克。

「不是波西瓦爾叔叔嗎？」洛克緩緩的說出這句話。

「你怎麼知道的？」紐特對此很驚訝。

「西瑟斯叔叔這幾天脾氣很暴躁，說波西瓦爾叔叔把妳拐走，伊萊叔叔教訓他好幾次。」洛克偷偷的出賣西瑟斯。

「西瑟斯也真是的。」紐特聽見這句話苦笑，然後給予洛克一個頰吻。

紐特挽著西瑟斯的手一起回去屋子裡，一邊挽著妹妹的手一邊抱著女兒對西瑟斯來說不是什麼困難的事情，好不容易盼到自己心愛的妹妹回到自己的身邊，西瑟斯當然很高興。

他們進入屋子裡的時候看見伊萊、葛雷夫和斯卡曼德先生正在討論事情，看見這樣的情形西瑟斯馬上過去一起討論，小女兒暫時交給紐特去照顧，紐特抱著黛安娜進入廚房看母親料理今天的晚餐。

斯卡曼德夫人看見小女兒進入廚房的樣子微笑，小孫女趴在姑姑身上感到很安心，睡得香香甜甜的樣子很可愛，聽見院子裡傳來孩子們的嬉鬧聲斯卡曼德夫人臉上掛著笑容。

「去了一趟美國，我的寶貝阿緹米絲改變很多呢！」斯卡曼德夫人看見女兒成長的樣子很欣慰。

「我學到很多東西，和帕西在一起真的很好也很幸福。」紐特害羞的告訴斯卡曼德夫人。

「有帕西照顧妳，我就放心許多。」斯卡曼德夫人很滿意葛雷夫成為紐特的伴侶。

「媽，謝謝妳，我愛妳。」紐特聽見母親說的話感到很開心。

「魁登斯和莫蒂絲緹真是可愛的孩子，有你們照顧他們肯定會很幸福。」斯卡曼德夫人真的很喜歡小孩子。

「他們的確很可愛，魁登斯已經是我的小幫手，幫了我很多的忙。」對於孩子紐特是那樣的驕傲。

紐特和斯卡曼德夫人敞開心胸的聊天，對於女兒開心的把所有的事情告訴自己斯卡曼德夫人真的很開心，看見女兒開心的樣子她知道女兒被照顧的很好，自己不需要擔心娜麼多。

晚餐時間小孩子們一一上桌吃飯，葛雷夫很少會看見這麼多的孩子一起上桌吃飯，不過他也不排斥和他們一起吃飯的感覺，當然看見魁登斯和莫蒂絲緹和其他孩子相處的那樣好當然很開心。

斯卡曼德夫人的手藝真的很好，大家吃得很開心，夜晚是屬於大人的時間，小孩子們全部被趕上樓去，葛雷夫看見洛克當個小保姆的樣子很盡職，如果不是有注意到他會用無杖魔法的話，真的會以為他不過就是個普通的小巫師。

「伊萊，你們有刻意訓練洛克那孩子？」葛雷夫第一次覺得洛克會的魔法實在是很多。

「媽親自教的，洛克的魔法天賦很早就顯現出來，學的又很快，所以媽就刻意教他許多魔法。」伊萊知道自己的姪子是什麼樣的孩子。

葛雷夫聽見伊萊說的話沒繼續多問，在他的印象中布萊克家族當中有幾個這樣的孩子，魔法天賦很早就展現出來，即使長大後上學也沒有太大的問題，只是很少會看見有人會提早教導孩子用無杖魔法。

斯卡曼德夫婦問著葛雷夫和紐特很多事情，西瑟斯和伊萊只是在旁聽著沒有多問，難得可以和孩子們聚在一起斯卡曼德夫婦當然很高興，看見孩子們各自成家立業他們只覺得時間流逝的真快。

一眨眼的他們家的兩個孩子都已經有自己的伴侶，連他們最擔心的小女兒都要嫁人了，好在小女兒找到的是很疼愛她的男朋友，不然斯卡曼德夫婦可是會很擔心小女兒受到傷害。

一邊問孩子們的情況斯卡曼德夫婦一邊訴說紐特小時後的事情給葛雷夫聽，甚至還把他們珍藏已久的相片給拿出來，紐特看見這樣的情形即使想要阻止也沒辦法阻止，看樣子自己以前的糗事都會被父母親給出賣光光。

葛雷夫看見紐特不安的樣子拍拍她的手，畢竟自己真的沒參與過紐特的過去，想要聽聽紐特以前的樣子，自己只參與過一小段時間，未來紐特的生活會有自己，這樣他會很高興，有紐特在身邊是他最幸福的事情。


	18. 17.到布萊克家探視布萊克夫人

過了幾天葛雷夫遵守之前答應過的事情，帶著紐特以及孩子們一起去布萊克家探視布萊克夫人，伊萊也順便把姪子和姪女們送回家，西瑟斯則是先把雪莉送回鄧不利多的身邊。

布萊克夫人看見葛雷夫和紐特的到來當然很開心，又看見他們帶著魁登斯和莫蒂絲緹的樣子更是開心不已，忍不住的對他們兩個摟摟抱抱，魁登斯和莫蒂絲緹不知道要說什麼才好。

葛雷夫看見這樣的情形也不好阻止，畢竟布萊克夫人是自己的長輩，但是看見她開心的樣子葛雷夫鬆了一口氣，紐特站在旁邊笑笑的沒有多說什麼，她知道布萊克夫人會很喜歡魁登斯和莫蒂絲緹。

「奶奶，我們先回房間啦！不要霸占魁登斯和莫蒂絲緹太久！」艾比蓋爾要上樓之前提醒布萊克夫人。

「好。」聽見孫女說的話布萊克夫人露出微笑。

「奶奶，我回房睡覺，吃飯再叫我。」洛克看見這樣的情形很乾脆先回房間休息。

「哎呀！我本來想要你幫我的說。」聽見孫子說的話布萊克夫人苦笑。

「饒了我吧！這幾天照顧黛安娜讓我好幾天沒睡好的說，奶奶妳還要做什麼？」洛克一臉無奈的看著布萊克夫人。

「我開玩笑的，這幾天辛苦你了，我會好好的幫你教訓西瑟斯和伊萊。」布萊克夫人對孫子眨眨眼睛。

洛克聽見布萊克夫人說的話微笑，乖乖的回去房間休息，葛雷夫和紐特並未跟他多說什麼，直到布萊克夫人要家庭小精靈帶著魁登斯以及莫蒂絲緹去找其他孩子的時候，他們兩人才繼續和布萊克夫人說話。

對於自己的姪子出事情布萊克夫人有所聞，儘管葛雷夫好好的站在她的面前，布萊克夫人還是稍微打量一下葛雷夫，看見這樣的情形紐特也不好多說什麼，畢竟就某些方面來說，布萊克夫人是很厲害的治療師。

「蓋瑞特那傢伙有帶給你什麼後遺症嗎？帕西。」布萊克夫人關心的問著。

「只有創傷壓力症候群讓我睡不好以外，其他沒有什麼後遺症。」葛雷夫乖乖的告訴布萊克夫人。

「是嗎？」布萊克夫人丟了幾個檢測魔法在葛雷夫的身上。

「姑姑不放心嗎？」葛雷夫知道布萊克夫人是擔心自己。

「是不放心，美國的醫院哪有英國的聖蒙果好。」嫁來英國之後布萊克夫人覺得英國的技術比家鄉的好太多。

「現在有紐特陪在身邊睡的很好。」葛雷夫沒有多說什麼。

「那就好，晚點跟我去聖蒙果檢查一下，你就當我不放心。」布萊克夫人很嚴肅的告訴葛雷夫。

「好。」葛雷夫點點頭表示答應。

布萊克夫人交代家庭小精靈後就帶著葛雷夫和紐特一起去聖蒙果魔法疾病與傷害醫院檢查身體，畢竟黑魔法所造成的傷害是很難好，布萊克夫人會有這樣的擔心也實屬正常。

對此葛雷夫當然沒有太大的意見，乖乖的和布萊克夫人一起去檢查，自己出事一度讓葛雷夫家族的所有人很擔心，幸虧自己平安的活下來，因此當長輩開口說要去醫院檢查的時候，葛雷夫不敢有反對的意見。

紐特跟著一起去也是擔心葛雷夫，儘管她知道美國的治療師們已經很盡力的把葛雷夫給治療好，但是就某些方面紐特也還是不太放心，本來就打算回英國的時候讓葛雷夫來聖蒙果魔法疾病與傷害醫院一趟，還好現在布萊克夫人先提出。

「布萊克夫人，葛雷夫先生沒有留下黑魔法的後遺症，只要稍微調養一下身子就沒有太大的問題。」幫葛雷夫檢查身體的治療師微笑的說。

「是嗎？那就好，不然我很擔心呢！」布萊克夫人對於葛雷夫可是很疼愛。

「只要好好休養就不會有太大的問題，請葛雷夫先生注意自己不要老是忙於工作。」治療師語重心長的和葛雷夫說。

「我會注意的。」葛雷夫知道自己絕對不可以反抗治療師的話。

「請長假這段時間就好好休息，好好的陪我。」紐特握住葛雷夫的手告訴他。

「親愛的，我很樂意。」葛雷夫當然會答應紐特。

離開醫院之後布萊克夫人先行回去布萊克家，紐特帶著葛雷夫在倫敦逛逛，打算順便帶他去斜角巷走走，孩子們現在待在布萊克家不需要太過擔心，有布萊克夫人會照顧他們。

紐特打算先帶葛雷夫逛過之後再帶孩子們過來，畢竟斜角巷當中裡面還有個夜行巷，專門賣非法用品的店，但是有的藥材卻可以在那邊找到，尤其是那種超稀有的藥材。

「紐特，帶帕西好好在倫敦逛逛，晚點回布萊克家，我會準備豐盛的料理。」布萊克夫人臨走的時候交代他們兩人。

「好的。」紐特當然很樂意帶葛雷夫去逛逛。

出門之前紐特很放心的把箱子放在布萊克家，布萊克家的次子和紐特一樣是奇獸飼育學專家，因此紐特不需要擔心自己箱子裡面的孩子們會餓肚子，同時箱子裡面的孩子們還會被身體檢查。

唯一要擔心的就是她的寶貝玻璃獸會不會偷偷跑出箱子當中搜刮大家的財物而已，即使如此她也不擔心玻璃獸跑到大街上，布萊克家可是有強力的結界，玻璃獸根本跑不出去。

「不擔心奇獸們會出來？」葛雷夫看見紐特一臉放心的樣子疑惑。

「不用擔心啦！放在布萊克家最安全了。」紐特帶著葛雷夫逛斜角巷。

既然愛人都說不需要太過擔心，葛雷夫也就跟著紐特繼續逛著斜角巷，這裡的一切都讓他感到很新奇，沒想到英國已經有合法的奇獸販賣店，在美國這些店家可是要被列管。

而且這裡的東西應有盡有，自己想要買的東西似乎也可以在這裡找到，葛雷夫和紐特在斜角巷當中買了很多東西，直到時間差不多之後他們兩人才消影回去布萊克家。

「你們回來啦！怪角，可以準備餐點囉！」布萊克夫人呼喚家庭小精靈。

「好的，夫人。」家庭小精靈進入廚房幫忙布萊克夫人。

紐特看見洛克和魁登斯一起從箱子當中出來，看樣子他們兩人幫忙自己餵食裡面的奇獸，魁登斯很照顧自己的寵物，那些九尾貓被魁登斯照顧的很好，看樣子魁登斯真的很喜歡牠們。

自己在英國的時候洛克就已經幫忙自己照顧箱子裡面的奇獸，根本不需要擔心他進入會被襲擊，加上血族的氣味本來就比較特殊一點，箱子裡面的奇獸會把他當成同類，有時候還會和他玩在一起。

葛雷夫覺得自己來一趟英國會發現很多和自己認知上不一樣的事情，或許是自己真的太久沒有來拜訪布萊克家，自然沒想到布萊克家的孩子會幫忙照顧紐特箱子裡面的奇獸。

「紐特阿姨，妳沒和波西瓦爾叔叔說我會幫妳照顧奇獸嗎？」洛克看見葛雷夫臉上微妙的表情很疑惑。

「我的確是沒說過，帕西覺得很奇怪嗎？」紐特聽見洛克說的話轉過頭來問自己的男朋友。

「是還好，我只是沒想到妳和布萊克家的人關係都很好。」葛雷夫覺得自己比較訝異這點。

「啊！那是因為哥哥的關係，而且洛克的父親和叔叔是學校的教授，他們都很疼我。」紐特笑笑的解釋給葛雷夫聽。

「誰叫老爸和叔叔太神祕了，波西瓦爾叔叔才不知道。」洛克對於家裡的長輩不知道要怎麼說。

「誰叫大哥和二哥老是失蹤，而且他們又不愛說自己的工作。」伊萊抱著女兒走到他們身邊。

「洛克從小就跟在伊萊的身邊，會幫阿緹米絲是很正常的，而且阿緹米絲最寵他。」西瑟斯對此不以為意。

「嘛！比起其他小孩子，洛克很受奇獸們喜歡。」紐特想起某些事情苦笑。

布萊克夫人準備一桌豐盛的晚餐來招待客人，葛雷夫看見豐盛的晚餐不知道要說什麼，紐特只是笑笑的沒有多說什麼，反正今天晚上大家吃的開心就好，布萊克夫人的手藝可以說是非常好。

葛雷夫真心的覺得自己真的是太久沒來英國探視布萊克夫人，好不容易陪著紐特一起回來英國，剛好可以看看疼愛自己的長輩，看見她開心的幫大家準備豐盛的晚餐，不知道為什麼就是有一種幸福的感覺。

晚餐過後葛雷夫帶著紐特以及孩子們一起回家去，西瑟斯和伊萊當然是一起跟著回去斯卡曼德莊園，看見魁登斯和莫蒂絲緹要回去，其他孩子們多少有些不捨，只好約定以後一起繼續玩。

「回去要照顧好自己，偶爾來英國看看我。」布萊克夫人看著葛雷夫說出自己想說的話。

「我會的，姑姑，您別擔心。」葛雷夫答應過的事情一定會做到。

「媽，帕西那傢伙要是不回來看您，我和西瑟斯一定會壓著他回來看您的。」伊萊抱抱自己的母親。

「呵呵！那到時候就要麻煩你和西瑟斯囉！」布萊克夫人聽見兒子說的話微笑。

「我很樂意。」西瑟斯當然很樂意做這件事。

「紐特，回家後照顧好自己的身體喔！」布萊克夫人輕輕的在紐特的耳邊交代。

「好。」紐特雖然不懂布萊克夫人的意思，但還是乖乖點頭。

他們一行人回到斯卡曼德莊園後各自回房休息去，葛雷夫和紐特習慣性的會去哄著家裡的兩個孩子，睡前一定會說故事給他們聽，寵女兒的西瑟斯抱著自家愛女回去房間，讓伊萊去哄兒子睡覺。

葛雷夫和紐特一人一個，各自去哄魁登斯和莫蒂絲緹，在他們睡前的時候說故事給他們聽，畢竟現在他們的年紀還是需要有個人陪伴才會睡，在他們內心的傷口好之前他們都會這樣做。


	19. 18.月事遲遲未來潮，紐特發現自己懷孕了

某天早上魁登斯和莫蒂絲緹幫紐特去餵食箱子裡面的奇獸，而紐特在工作室當中看著日曆，對於兩個孩子去餵食那些奇獸她很放心，誰叫她最近很疲倦有些想睡覺，偶爾又會反胃吐到天荒地老，這些現象讓紐特懷疑自己是不是懷孕了。

「果然延遲了，這個月還沒來，照理說應該要來了。」紐特看著手上的日曆後緩緩的說出這句話。

「媽咪，妳怎麼了？」莫蒂絲緹看見紐特苦惱的樣子開口問。

「媽咪有點小小的困擾，似乎有點傷腦筋呢！」紐特摸摸莫蒂絲緹的頭，笑笑的回答她。

「媽咪，我餵好了。」魁登斯收拾好東西後跑過去找紐特。

「那我們上去找爹地吧！爺爺奶奶肯定也想看到你們。」紐特帶兩個孩子出去找其他人。

趁著早餐過後的一些小空檔，紐特把葛雷夫抓到院子裡的某個角落，想要告訴他自己好像已經懷孕的事情，因為紐特感受的出來自己有些改變，雖然她比較想要去醫院檢查一下就是。

葛雷夫看見紐特緊張的抓著自己的手的樣子不知道要怎麼安慰她，很擔心她是否因為某些事情而感到緊張，看見她欲言又止的樣子更心疼與好奇，畢竟他不知道對方想要告訴自己什麼事情。

紐特看著葛雷夫不知道要怎樣開口才好，只是抓著他的手往自己的肚子上摸，希望這樣的暗示對方可以知曉自己想要表達的意思，聰明的葛雷夫因為這樣的暗示馬上就知道紐特想要表達的意思。

「紐特，這是真的嗎？」葛雷夫輕輕的撫摸紐特的肚子。

「嗯，最近很累以及一直在吐，媽媽要我去看一下治療師確認，我查了一下日曆發現生理期沒來。」紐特有些不好意思的說著。

「我很高興可以和妳擁有孩子。」葛雷夫把人抱在懷裡。

「帕西…」紐特有種想要哭的衝動。

「妳願意當葛雷夫大宅的女主人嗎？我親愛的阿緹米絲。」葛雷夫把戒指套上紐特的無名指上。

「你這樣不是不容我拒絕嗎？」紐特喜極而泣的看著葛雷夫。

「沒有拒絕的選項，親愛的阿緹米絲，我愛妳。」葛雷夫把人抱在自己的懷裡。

「帕西，我也愛你。」紐特笑的是那樣開心。

西瑟斯想要找自己的好友和妹妹，發現到他們兩人在院子當中談事情，當他聽見自家好友搞大自己妹妹的肚子的時候差點想要出去和他決鬥，可是他很有耐心的等待葛雷夫和紐特說完話才出現。

葛雷夫和紐特看見西瑟斯氣沖沖的出現在他們的面前心裡已經有底，紐特很快的掏出魔杖叫出自己的護法去通知伊萊，她害怕等下西瑟斯和葛雷夫打起來這裡會變成廢墟。

畢竟她沒想到西瑟斯會聽見自己和葛雷夫的談話，知道他們先上車後補票西瑟斯肯定會很生氣，一定會要和葛雷夫決鬥，知曉西瑟斯的個性紐特當然要先找救星，以免波及到其他人。

「帕西，你竟然搞大我妹的肚子！實在是太過分了！」西瑟斯掏出魔杖要和葛雷夫決鬥。

「西瑟斯，紐特是我的女朋友，我會碰她也是正常的現象。」葛雷夫當然也會掏出自己的魔杖來和西瑟溝通。

「就算如此也沒要你婚前碰她！現在是怎樣，給我先上車後補票是嗎？」西瑟斯一邊說一邊丟出攻擊的魔法。

「你這樣說你自己有做到嗎？我可不記得你有那樣的耐心不去碰自己的伴侶。」葛雷夫可是很了解西瑟斯的個性，把攻擊自己的魔法一一回擊回去。

聽見葛雷夫說的話西瑟斯更是氣到不行，下手更是恐怖，不枉費他是戰爭英雄的稱號，可惜對方也不是省油的燈，並沒有因為紐特的關係而被西瑟斯踩著，反而也不留情的攻擊他。

伊萊收到紐特的求助馬上出來看，看見紐特無助的看著他們兩人打架的樣子先把人拉到旁邊，然後利用無傷大雅的黑魔法制服他們兩人，因為他們兩人打架的關係院子變的亂七八糟。

受到第三方的攻擊西瑟斯和葛雷夫嚇了一跳，他們兩人看著伊萊以及哭泣當中的紐特不知道要說什麼，伊萊直接擰著西瑟斯的耳朵讓他無法說話，葛雷夫看見這樣的情形鬆了一口氣。

「親愛的西瑟斯，你很閒是嗎？可以跟我解釋一下為什麼和帕西打起來嗎？」伊萊擰著西瑟斯的耳朵緩緩的說著。

「痛、痛、痛，伊萊，我錯了，是因為帕西把阿緹米絲…」西瑟斯真心的想要對方住手。

「不過就是先上車後補票嘛！這又不是什麼大不了的，你還不是這樣對我。」伊萊了解事情的始末之後緩緩的用力擰著西瑟斯的耳朵。

「我錯了、我錯了，伊萊，拜託你不要擰了。」西瑟斯乖乖的求饒，他知道不求饒的話對方肯定會好好的處罰他。

「把院子恢復。」伊萊放手後這樣說。

「是…」西瑟斯只能乖乖的恢復院子當中的環境。

「帕西，你帶紐特去聖蒙果檢查一下，和媽一起去。」伊萊轉頭和葛雷夫交代。

「好。」葛雷夫看見這樣的情形鬆了一口氣。

斯卡曼德夫人照著小女兒的要求帶著她和葛雷夫一起去聖蒙果疾病與傷害醫院，有經驗的斯卡曼德夫人當然知道女兒是懷孕了，但是為了確定是否真的是懷孕這件事他們還是慎重的來到醫院檢查。

看見紐特緊張的抓著葛雷夫的手的樣子斯卡曼德夫人微笑，葛雷夫輕輕的拍著紐特的手安撫她，要她不要太過緊張，看見他們感情很好的樣子斯卡曼德夫人當然很高興，她可是很滿意葛雷夫這個女婿。

「阿緹米絲，換妳了。」斯卡曼德夫人讓他們夫妻兩人進入診療室。

「媽…」紐特緊張的樣子讓人不知道要說什麼才好。

「別緊張，帕西陪在妳身邊。」斯卡曼德夫人安撫女兒的情緒。

「我在，讓治療師看看。」葛雷夫拍拍紐特的手。

「好…」紐特乖乖的給治療師檢查自己的身體。

治療師丟了幾個檢測魔法後開始書寫，看樣子是確認紐特懷孕，當然治療師也會仔細問紐特所有的事情，有很多事情需要細細的詢問才會知道，紐特當然也乖乖的回答治療師的問題。

平常膽大的紐特會對於這件事很緊張還有個原因，不希望讓大家失望，不管是葛雷夫還是家裡的兩個孩子都希望自己可以生下孩子，所以紐特才會這樣小心翼翼又緊張。

葛雷夫不覺得有什麼，如果紐特真的懷孕他當然很高興，要是沒有的話他們兩人結婚後繼續努力就好，不需要太過躁進，他們安靜的等待治療師告訴他們消息，而葛雷夫會想辦法安撫紐特。

「斯卡曼德小姐確認是懷孕了，我會把懷孕當中要小心的事情寫下來交代葛雷夫先生。」治療師把結果告訴他們。

「那就麻煩治療師。」斯卡曼德夫人笑笑的說著。

「帕西…」紐特對此鬆了一口氣。

「我會好好照著交代的事情照顧紐特。」葛雷夫一定會把治療師說的話做到。

斯卡曼德夫人把這個好消息告訴自己的丈夫，當然家裡的孩子們也有通知，葛雷夫當晚寫信回家給自家母親，要她來參加他們兩人的婚禮，現在要趁著紐特的肚子還沒大起來趕快結婚。

葛雷夫一定會和斯卡曼德夫婦商量要請誰參加他們的婚禮，想到此葛雷夫除了自己的母親以外當然還有自己的好友皮奎里女士，金坦姊妹也一定要參加才可以，不知道奎妮是否會帶著雅各一起參加。

「紐特，我們已經決定好要參加的親友，也一一通知他們。」葛雷夫回到房間後告訴紐特。

「嗯！你決定就好，我沒有什麼意見。」紐特有輕微的人群恐懼症這點葛雷夫還是很清楚。

「別擔心，我會在妳身邊。」葛雷夫當然不會讓自家愛人感到不舒服。

「我知道，有你在身邊我不會有事。」紐特很清楚葛雷夫一定會好好的保護自己。

葛雷夫把紐特抱在懷裡安撫著，他知道自己一定要保護好自己最重要的人，畢竟自家愛人不擅長交際，對於家裡的那些親戚也有點排斥，葛雷夫會在她的身邊好好的安撫她。

喜愛奇獸的紐特對於人際關係真的不是那樣的擅長，加上因為她的職業的關係大家有所顧忌，對於內向的紐特就更不擅長這些事情，這些葛雷夫很清楚，自然會好好的幫她應付那些人。

夜晚葛雷夫把紐特抱在自己的懷裡，紐特靠在葛雷夫懷裡睡的很好，她喜歡這樣安心的感覺，這個男人一心一意的對待她，從沒有嫌棄她什麼，甚至當自己要收養魁登斯的時候也答應她，這樣好的男人要去哪裡找。

「帕西，有你在身邊真好。」紐特真的很感謝老天給予自己這樣好的伴侶。

「我會一直在妳身邊，別擔心。」葛雷夫笑笑的看著紐特。

「嗯！如果有必要要出任務，你自己要小心，一定要活著回來。」紐特知道葛雷夫身上的肩擔有多重。

「我答應妳，不管發生什麼事情，我一定會平安的回到妳身邊。」葛雷夫摸摸紐特的臉蛋。

「嗯，我知道。」紐特知道葛雷夫一定會說到做到。

聽見葛雷夫說的話紐特微笑，親吻對方的臉頰後安心的入睡，看見懷裡的人兒可愛的睡臉葛雷夫露出好看的微笑，一樣和她閉上眼睛一起睡去，他開始期待未來的美一天，一定會比自己想像中的還要美好。


	20. 19.手忙腳亂開始籌辦婚禮

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 在這篇紐特是順利從霍格華茲當中畢業的，所以莉塔在這篇就成為她的好閨密，紐特沒有因為奇獸的關係而被迫休學，自然莉塔也不是什麼罪魁禍首，當然兩人順理成章的就成為好閨密。
> 
> 因此當紐特結婚的時候她當然要來當伴娘，然後好好的幫紐特打扮、打扮一下囉！本來是有想說要蒂娜來當伴娘，但一來是作者不太喜歡這位女主角，二來是因為蒂娜根本不會打扮，是要奎妮幫忙，那樣的話就不好玩了，只好請莉塔來替代囉！

在英國的傳統當中，婚禮前一天新郎新娘是不可以見面，這點讓懷孕的紐特有些不是很喜歡，可是礙於家裡對於傳統是那樣堅持只好乖乖的答應下來，葛雷夫對此沒有太大的意見。

知道紐特懷孕之後斯卡曼德夫婦和葛雷夫雙方各通知自己要邀請的親朋好友，西瑟斯為了這件事利用自己的職權設定港口鑰給葛雷夫家族的人過來，伊萊當然也有幫忙。

「斯卡曼德夫人，紐特的衣服可以給我設計嗎？」布萊克夫人笑笑的問著斯卡曼德夫人。

「當然好囉！布萊克夫人的手藝可是大家都稱讚的呢！」聽見布萊克夫人說的話斯卡曼德夫人鬆了一口氣。

「是說，帕西，你們的伴娘和伴郎找好了嗎？」西瑟斯突然問出這句話。

「我的伴郎是你，但是伴娘…」葛雷夫聽見好友說的話很傷腦筋。

「雷斯壯會成為紐特的伴娘，她說一定會趕在紐特的婚禮前到。」伊萊探頭告訴他們兩人。

婚禮會場他們決定找個教堂舉行，畢竟斯卡曼德莊園容不下這麼多人來參加，畢竟雙方家族的親朋好有很多，當然要找個可以容納大家的地方，不然可是會有失禮儀。

布萊克夫人親自替紐特打版，幫她做一件很漂亮的婚紗，紐特知道自己的好友要成為自己的伴娘這件事很高興，這是她們說好的，只要誰結婚對方一定要當對方的伴娘。

至於前一天新郎新娘不能見面這件事讓紐特不是很高興以外，其他時間她勉強還可以接受，親戚們的輪番轟炸還好友葛雷夫在身邊，不然的話她真的不知道要說什麼。

「我們不是在籌辦婚禮嗎？又還沒開始舉行，為什麼要受到親戚的疲勞轟炸？」要睡覺前紐特不開心的抱怨。

「西瑟斯說他們結婚的時候也是這樣，別想太多了。」葛雷夫把人拉到自己的懷裡安慰著。

「可是…」紐特還想要在抱怨什麼似的。

「好了，準媽媽要放下心來，不然寶寶會受到影響。」葛雷夫親親紐特的臉頰。

想到肚子裡的孩子紐特接受葛雷夫的安慰，她知道自己的情緒會影響肚子裡的孩子，所有事情應該要往好處想才可以，不然的話肚子理的寶寶肯定會跟她抱怨，加上今晚難得兩個孩子要和他們一起睡覺，紐特的心情才好許多。

自從魁登斯和莫蒂絲緹知道紐特懷孕之後，他們最喜歡做的一件事情就是趴在紐特的肚子上，想要聽聽看肚子裡的寶寶會有什麼動靜，想要知道未出世的到底是弟弟還是妹妹。

為了紐特肚子裡的孩子的性別，魁登斯和莫蒂絲緹吵過很多次，看見這樣的情形葛雷夫和紐特苦笑，不過他們很高興孩子們期待這個孩子的出生，說不定以後他們會搶著照顧這個孩子。

「媽咪，到底是弟弟還是妹妹？」莫蒂絲緹真的很好奇孩子的性別。

「還不知道，要等他大一點之後才知道。」紐特摸摸養女的頭安撫著她。

「魁登斯希望是弟弟還是妹妹？」葛雷夫抱著魁登斯問。

「我想要妹妹。」魁登斯還是比較喜歡妹妹。

「我要弟弟！」莫蒂絲緹在這點上面並不相讓。

「親愛的，我們可能真的要生兩個孩子，一個弟弟、一個妹妹。」葛雷夫看見兩個孩子吵起來的樣子說。

「看樣子是呢！」紐特一點也不介意自己和葛雷夫有多一點孩子。

籌備婚禮當中葛雷夫決定讓自家兩個孩子當他們家的小花童，畢竟布萊克家的孩子七歲多有點大，西瑟斯的兩個孩子又太小，所以乾脆讓自家兩個孩子當花童會比較實在一點。

因此布萊克夫人也會替他們兩個孩子設計小花童穿的衣服，葛雷夫的西裝也會出自布萊克夫人之手，這點葛雷夫很感謝布萊克夫人，有這位長輩的幫忙他們不需要擔心太多。

此外葛雷夫夫人也來到英國和斯卡曼德夫婦培養感情，既然要結為親家當然要好好的認識一下才可以，看到葛雷夫夫人的到來，布萊克夫人把做衣服的事情交給女兒去處理，然後和葛雷夫夫人一起和斯卡曼德夫婦喝下午茶。

「爸爸媽媽他們好像去喝下午茶了。」紐特在家裡沒看見父母親有些疑惑。

「我母親來了，所以他們去培養感情。」葛雷夫握著紐特的手看著她。

「你有邀請主席女士還有蒂娜、奎妮、雅各他們嗎？」紐特突然想起來自己還有兩個美國好友。

「有，婚禮當天他們會準時出席，我只是沒想到妳不是邀請金坦小姐當伴娘。」葛雷夫摸著紐特的臉。

「莉塔是我學生時代的好閨密，我們說好誰先結婚誰就要當誰的伴娘。」紐特有些不好意思的說著。

「那我很期待見到妳的好友，這麼好的朋友可要介紹給我認識。」葛雷夫捧起紐特的臉親吻她。

莉塔很順利的在婚禮之前到達斯卡曼德莊園，沒想到剛好碰到葛雷夫親吻紐特，看見這一幕讓她差點說不出話來，沒想到好友竟然有個這樣好的未婚夫，害的她不知道要不要出聲打擾他們。

魁登斯和莫蒂絲緹探頭看見莉塔感到很疑惑，又看見養父母正在恩愛的樣子，為了不要讓客人等很久他們決定還是打擾一下養父母會比較好，以免等下葛雷夫不小心上演小孩子不可以看的戲碼。

突然被孩子們打擾到葛雷夫也沒生氣，看見他們拉著紐特的手往外看有點好奇，看見紐特很開心的樣子感到很疑惑，才知道外面已經有人來，還是紐特最好的朋友，也是他們的伴娘。

「莉塔，妳來啦！幹嘛不直接進來？」紐特開心的抱住自己的好友。

「怎麼直接進來啊！妳和妳未婚夫在親熱的說。」莉塔不免想要調侃一下自己的好友。

「嘛…哈哈，對了，莉塔，我跟妳介紹一下，這是我的未婚夫，波西瓦爾．葛雷夫，帕西，她就是莉塔。」紐特馬上介紹給他們兩人認識。

「您好，我是莉塔．雷斯壯，紐特的好友，很高興見到您。」莉塔伸出手準備和葛雷夫握手。

「妳好，我是波西瓦爾．葛雷夫，紐特的丈夫，有榮幸見到妳真好。」葛雷夫和莉塔握手打招呼。

看見自己的好友來紐特馬上拉著她嘰嘰喳喳的說著自己最近的境遇，然後把自己認識葛雷夫的所有細節都告訴自家好友，葛雷夫在一旁聽著不知道要說什麼才好，自己根本沒有插嘴的餘地。

斯卡曼德夫婦回來看見莉塔的到來很高興，告訴她說請她帶紐特去試試看婚紗，莉塔很樂意做這件事情，馬上拉著紐特回去房間試穿婚紗，順便把兩個小孩子也一起拖去。

看見這樣的情形葛雷夫沒有多說什麼，自己的西裝早在前兩天就已經試穿過，自己現在要去迎接自己的上司和部屬們，明天的婚禮可是大陣仗，當然要好好的安排好才可以。

「這件婚紗果然很適合妳。」莉塔看見紐特試穿之後開心的說著。

「會嗎？」紐特就是這樣沒有什麼信心。

「很適合妳，老媽的手藝不錯喔！阿緹米絲。」伊萊打開房門進入到紐特的房間看見紐特的樣子微笑。

「哥哥！」紐特開心的看著伊萊。

「布萊克先生。」莉塔對於這位學長可是很敬重。

「這是老姐要給阿緹米絲的首飾，雷斯壯妳等下幫她配一下，確認明天的裝扮。」伊萊把東西拿給紐特後就離開。

「好的！」紐特看見莉塔迫不及待幫自己打扮的樣子感到很無奈。

婚禮所有的細節都決定好，會場也布置的很漂亮，該通知的人也發邀請函，相信第二天他們都會出現在那個會場上，這點葛雷夫一點也不擔心，畢竟有回復他們邀請函的人表示說他們當天都會到場。

除了紐特要試穿婚紗以外，莉塔也幫兩個小孩子打扮，畢竟他們兩人是婚禮上的小花童，要看看衣服是否合身，魁登斯穿上小西裝的樣子就像個小帥哥，莫蒂絲緹也穿上屬於自己的小禮服，然後任由莉塔幫她打扮。

等所有的問題都解決之後，紐特明天可以成為漂亮的新娘，開心的嫁給自己這一生當中最重要的伴侶，相信葛雷夫到時候看到紐特也會很驚訝，紐特漂亮的樣子肯定可是會驚豔全場。

「就說了妳要好好打扮才可以，幹嘛老是把自己弄得很樸素，妳看！」莉塔不免有些埋怨自己的好友。

「妳知道我又不會打扮自己，莉塔妳真厲害！」紐特看見鏡子裡的自己差點說不出話來。

「哼哼！本姑娘的手藝很好，這下子妳肯定會讓全場驚豔到。」莉塔對自己的手藝可是很有信心。

「謝謝妳，莉塔，有妳真好！」紐特很高興自己有這麼好的一個好友，不辭辛勞的來幫自己打扮。

「說什麼呢！我們可是好朋友。」莉塔打從心底很喜歡紐特。

「嗯！永遠都是好朋友。」紐特真的很開心自己可以和莉塔成為朋友。

魁登斯和莫蒂絲緹看見紐特漂亮的樣子說不出話來，莉塔看見這樣的情形笑笑的，看見孩子們因為自己太過漂亮而說不出話來的樣子讓紐特想笑，看樣子她可以期待明天葛雷夫的反應。

而莫蒂絲緹在莉塔的巧手之下也打扮的非常漂亮，他們家的小公主果然很可愛，一點也不輸給其他人，看見鏡子裡的自己和莫蒂絲緹的打扮，紐特真的很期待明天葛雷夫會有什麼樣的反應，希望他不會因為自己而呆掉。


	21. 20.交換戒指後終於成為一家人

婚禮當天葛雷夫站在證婚者的前面等待自己的新娘，紐特挽著自家父親的手緩緩的走入禮堂當中，葛雷夫看見紐特穿著婚紗的樣子差點說不出話來，在莉塔的巧手打扮之下紐特真的很漂亮。

葛雷夫知道紐特打扮起來真的很漂亮，沒想到穿婚紗戴首飾的樣子會讓自己驚艷，讓自己有種初戀的感覺，想當年他可是回眸一眼就心動，眼裡，只看見她，而在婚禮的現場他又找回這樣的感覺。

「帕西，阿緹米絲就交給你了，請你幫我們好好照顧她。」斯卡曼德先生把紐特交到葛雷夫的手上。

「我會的，父親。」葛雷夫一定會好好的照顧好紐特。

看見葛雷夫的反應讓紐特有些不好意思，然而帥氣的葛雷夫讓她想要多看兩眼，他的愛人是那樣的美麗，如此的讓人驚艷，當葛雷夫牽起紐特的手時，還可以看見紐特有些不好意思。

證婚人說出簡單的誓詞之後讓他們兩人交換戒指，他們從伴郎、伴娘的手中拿到戒指的時候，內心當中有一種說不上來的感覺，葛雷夫身出自己的左手讓紐特把戒指戴上，然後才輕輕的抓著紐特的手替她套上戒指。

美麗的畫面讓人無法忘懷，掀開頭紗的葛雷夫看見嬌羞的紐特微笑，輕輕的捧起她的臉蛋，低頭下來親吻她，對方自然乖乖的回應他的吻，一吻過後讓他們兩人意猶未盡。

「紐特，該丟捧花了。」莉塔好心的在紐特的耳邊提醒。

「啊！好。」這讓剛剛因為葛雷夫的吻而失神的紐特馬上回神過來。

不免俗的當新娘的人會丟捧花，就看看在場的女士到底誰會接到，下一個幸運兒到底是誰，這點還不清楚，畢竟大家說好接捧花的時候絕對不可以動用魔法，因此未婚的女性等待紐特的捧花，希望下個幸運兒是自己。

奎妮特別希望可以接到捧花，這樣的話她就是下一個幸運兒，可以和雅各結婚，怎麼說她可是很喜歡雅各，加上今天紐特婚禮上的餐點都是雅各親自設計的，讓奎妮更是喜歡他。

「我丟囉！」紐特看見大家站好的樣子轉過身，把手中的捧花往後丟。

飛出去的捧花這樣不偏不倚的掉落在奎妮的手上，奎妮睜大眼睛看著自己手上的捧花覺得不可思議，開心的跳了起來，往自己的男友雅各身上撲過去，其他人看見這樣的情形馬上給予祝福。

葛雷夫看見這樣的情形知道紐特根本就是故意的，是希望自己的好友可以和雅各在一起，他們兩人的感情真的很好，如果沒有看見他們終成眷屬的話，紐特的心底會過意不去。

知道紐特的心思葛雷夫沒有刻意接穿她，而想要接捧花的人當然沒有想到紐特會故意這樣做，誰會想到新娘會刻意在捧花上施加魔法，紐特挽著葛雷夫的手笑的很開心，祝福奎妮和雅各可以終成眷屬。

「紐特，謝謝。」奎妮笑笑的和紐特道謝。

「不客氣。」紐特微笑的看著奎妮和雅各。

用餐的時間葛雷夫和紐特換下結婚禮服，穿上一般的禮服來招待大家，隨意採自助式的方式讓大家可以好好的吃飯，而新人可以穿梭在每個人群當中好好的招待大家。

小孩子們依舊各自為在一起玩耍、吃飯，紐特看見洛克抱著玻璃獸盯著其他的孩子們，木精皮奇和幻影猿道高各站在他的肩膀上，看見這樣的情形紐特想笑，果然自家的奇獸們還是比較喜歡他，比起魁登斯更喜歡他。

既然有人照顧自己心愛的奇獸，紐特當然就隨著葛雷夫一起去招待其他人，葛雷夫要帶她見見自己家族中的人，自然紐特也會帶著葛雷夫介紹自己家族的親朋好友們。

「為什麼帕西那傢伙把阿緹米絲給拐走？」西瑟斯對於這點有很大的怨念。

「拐走就拐走，他們是靈魂伴侶，注定要在一起。」伊萊聽見愛人說的話苦笑。

「哼！我就是看帕西不爽！」西瑟斯對於好友拐走妹妹這件事耿耿於懷。

「要是被阿緹米絲聽見，小心她不理你。」對於愛人幼稚的行為伊萊只能搖頭。

婚禮進行的差不多後紐特總算可以跟葛雷夫好好介紹鄧不利多教授，之前在美國的時候根本就來不及好好介紹，自己只是去和他打招呼說魁登斯的事情，之後就讓鄧不利多先行回來英國。

因此紐特打算趁現在好好介紹給葛雷夫知道，鄧不利多教授對她有多好，沒有因為她眷養奇獸的事情而把她從學校開除，當然除了鄧不利多之外還有布萊克家的人在，自己自然沒有太大的問題，畢竟她只是個安靜、內向的孩子。

鄧不利多剛好在和布萊克當家說話，看見他們的到來沒有多說什麼，布萊克當家當然是拍拍葛雷夫的肩膀，然後抱抱被自己看成女兒的紐特，看見自己昔日的學生過的很不錯，鄧不利多當然會很高興。

「鄧不利多教授、叔叔。」紐特乖乖的打招呼。

「妳有事要和阿不思說吧！慢慢聊。」布萊克當家決定先去找自家夫人去。

「謝謝叔叔，鄧不利多教授，他是波西瓦爾．葛雷夫，我的丈夫，之前沒有向您好好介紹他。」紐特有些不好意思的告訴鄧不利多。

「呵呵！西瑟斯和伊萊他們已經有跟我說過，布萊克也告訴我許多葛雷夫先生的事情。」鄧不利多笑笑的告訴紐特。

「您好，我叫波西瓦爾．葛雷夫，美國魔國會安全部部長，也是紐特的丈夫。」葛雷夫身出手和鄧不利多握手。

「你好，紐特就交由你照顧，這孩子可是出色的奇獸飼育學家，蓋瑞特給你帶來麻煩，我很抱歉。」鄧不利多知道紐特找到一個好伴侶，順便替自己的伴侶道歉。

「那件事情已經過去，往事不需重提，您也不需和我道歉。」葛雷夫覺得這件事已經過去，不需要在這樣歡樂的日子重提。

「教授，魁登斯到時候要麻煩您了，那孩子是好孩子，還請您多幫忙。」紐特看見這樣的情形馬上轉移話題。

「呵呵！當然沒問題，等那孩子十一歲的時候會準時收到霍格華茲的信件。」鄧不利多很樂意教導魁登斯。

葛雷夫和紐特開心的道謝，看樣子魁登斯上學的問題不需要太過擔心，莫蒂絲緹他們會把她送到伊法魔尼學校上課，兩個孩子分別讀不同的學校，當然等他們的孩子生出來之後也會這樣。

婚禮上的餐點是雅各親自動手幫忙做的，聽說奎妮也有在一旁幫忙，談論完事情之後葛雷夫和紐特乖乖的去用餐，葛雷夫可不想要餓壞紐特以及他們未出世的寶貝孩子。

葛雷夫很慶幸他們在五月二十號這天結婚，這天具有重要的意義，把這天當成他們的結婚紀念日是很不錯的選擇，在這天結婚的新人未來一定會很幸福，這是不可否認的事情。

「雅各的手藝果然非常棒。」紐特開心的吃起餐點，順便稱讚自己好友的手藝。

「的確很不錯吃。」葛雷夫和紐特一起坐下來吃飯。

他們看著大家開心的樣子很開心，今天不僅僅只是單純的婚禮，還是一個小型派對，大家各自找朋友一起開心的聊天，連莉塔也被葛雷夫家族的人給搭訕，看見這樣的情形紐特知道或許未來的哪天會接到好友的喜訊。

套上戒指成為一家人後，葛雷夫知道自己的責任更重大，甜蜜的重擔自己要一肩扛起，有許多地方自己要好好的努力才可以，他握著紐特的手看著她，這個會和他相伴一輩子的女人是多麼的漂亮，也是他這一生最重要的伴侶。

「帕西，這個是結婚禮物，等下跳舞你可要小心一點，可有人想要報復呢！」皮奎里女士走到他們的面前扔給葛雷夫一個禮物盒。

「那樣的話我可要傷腦筋了，妳肯定跟他們打賭要踩我幾下。」葛雷夫怎麼會不知道好友的意圖。

紐特聽見他們之間的對話微笑，她知道葛雷夫大概會被這些來的人整的很慘，皮奎里女士肯定會讓葛雷夫出糗，舞會上大家會竭盡所能、想盡辦法來整他們的安全部部長。

葛雷夫和紐特他們個別和其他人跳舞，和皮奎里女士跳舞的葛雷夫真的會被他的上司踩好多下，西瑟斯親自領著自己的妹妹跳舞，他們兩兄妹已經好久沒有一起跳舞。

看見葛雷夫被皮奎里女士踩到很多次西瑟斯差點沒有狂笑，紐特知道自家兄長對於葛雷夫有點小小的意見，不過可以看見自家丈夫出糗的樣子紐特當然也會很開心。

「想到妳要嫁到美國我就好心疼。」西瑟斯看著紐特說出這句話來。

「你和哥哥可以用特權過來啊！帕西絕對會答應的。」紐特不覺得這有什麼。

「妳這不是為難我嗎？親愛的阿緹米絲。」西瑟斯當然知道自己有辦法去美國。

「我才不是為難你，笨蛋西瑟斯。」紐特跳完馬上把手搭到伊來的身上。

伊萊聽見他們兩兄妹說的話微笑，只是和紐特一起跳舞，最後新郎新娘要一起跳舞，只是在這中間他們要分別和自己的親友們一起跳舞才可以，跳過一輪之後才會讓新人們一起跳舞。

葛雷夫當然被皮奎里女士踩了好多次，之後他和自己的母親跳舞，當然這之前也有和屬下們一起跳舞，雖然葛雷夫腳很痛卻還是乖乖的和母親一起跳舞，他知道最後可以和紐特一起跳舞。

最後紐特和父親跳完舞之後繼續和葛雷夫跳舞，當葛雷夫放開母親的手時，親吻她的臉頰，才和自己最愛的人一起跳舞，看見自己最愛的人葛雷夫很高興，很開心可以和紐特一起跳舞。

「帕西，你還好吧？」紐特看見葛雷夫臉色不是很好的樣子問著。

「還好，瑟拉菲娜還真不留情。」葛雷夫苦笑的看著紐特。

「呵呵！沒事就好，我們的婚禮到底有多少血族來參加啊？」紐特突然好奇的問出這句話。

「這個嗎？布萊克家族和葛雷夫家族都是，一半、一半有。」葛雷夫環視全場之後告訴紐特。

當他們成為一家人之後，葛雷夫相信自己有信心可以牽著紐特的手一直走下去，他們是靈魂伴侶不需要太過擔心，血族的生命很漫長，只要好好保護好自己不需要太過擔心，幸福會一直下去，直到他們生命終結之時。（正篇完）


	22. 番外1 洞房花燭夜

婚禮當天的夜晚，葛雷夫很嚴肅的看著紐特，他知道自家寶貝妻子的肚子裡有自己的孩子，可是今晚又是他們的洞房花燭夜，他又不想要放棄這樣好的機會和妻子親熱。

紐特當然知道葛雷夫的意圖，把孩子們哄睡之後他們兩人已經面對面有些時間，媽媽手冊上有寫懷孕當中要注意的事情，當然也包然性愛的事情，葛雷夫會這樣嚴肅的看著她也是很正常的事情。

「帕西，新婚之夜…」紐特很認真的看著自家丈夫。

「我有問過，不需要太過擔心，親愛的。」葛雷夫親親紐特的臉頰。

「那只能請你溫柔一點了，帕西。」紐特微笑的看著自己最愛的人，她知道自己可以相信葛雷夫。

「放心，有許多姿勢不會傷害的肚子裡的孩子。」葛雷夫早已經研究過懷孕期間要用什麼姿勢。

聽見葛雷夫說的話紐特馬上臉紅，她沒想到對方竟然會研究這樣的事情，果然新婚之夜對他來說真的很重要，紐特自己只好乖乖的配合葛雷夫，好好的享受一下對方帶給自己的快感。

葛雷夫親吻紐特，然後不規矩的把手放在紐特小巧的胸部上，開始慢慢的揉捏起來，紐特配合葛雷夫的動作，知道他會把另外一隻手伸入自己的睡衣裡面，好好的挑逗一下自己的下體。

舌頭在兩人的嘴裡慢慢的交纏起來，被箝制在葛雷夫懷裡的紐特根本無處可躲，只能任由對方在自己的身上亂來，她也感受到自己開始濕了起來，對方隱藏在褲子裡的欲望緩緩的升起，頂在自己的屁股上。

「親愛的，今天妳幫我做好嗎？這樣的話不會傷害到寶寶。」葛雷夫有點想念騎在自己身上的紐特。

「好…」紐特知道葛雷夫說的話一定不會有問題。

「親愛的，妳真美！」葛雷夫總是不吝嗇的稱讚紐特。

「帕西，今天我來，可以嗎？」紐特突然提出這個要求。

「當然好囉！親愛的。」葛雷夫很高興紐特主動。

「那你先躺在床上。」紐特把人壓在床上，自己也跟著爬上床去。

紐特跨坐在葛雷夫的跨下，解開他褲子的拉鍊，主動幫對方把褲子還有內褲給脫下來，看見那轟然筆直的慾望吞了吞口水，彎下腰把葛雷夫的陰莖吞入口中，對方看見這樣的情形有些嚇到。

雖然說他們幫對方口交也不是第一次，但很少會看見紐特這樣主動，久久一次的主動葛雷夫當然會很高興，生澀的技巧也慢慢開始熟練起來，現在葛雷夫只要好好享受紐特的服務就好。

學習速度很快的紐特已經知道哪裡是葛雷夫的敏感點，她會用舌頭舔著那些敏感點，聽著葛雷夫發出的呻吟聲，那些無疑是對她來說最大的鼓勵，這樣會讓她知道對方正在享受自己的服務。

「我親愛的阿緹米絲，妳的技巧真好！」葛雷夫很享受自己的妻子幫自己口交的感覺。

「呵呵！我能讓帕西舒服，這樣的話要讓帕西先釋放一次才可以。」聽見葛雷夫說的話紐特抬起頭來看著他。

葛雷夫可以感受到紐特用自己的手指頭摸著自己的龜頭，然後親吻著，之後又繼續在她那溫暖的口腔當中，舌頭還不定時的會舔著自己敏感的地方，很快的葛雷夫在紐特的嘴裡釋放出來。

紐特把所有的精液吞下肚，然後舔著自己的嘴唇，在葛雷夫的眼裡看起來是那樣的情色，看見這樣的情形葛雷夫忍不住把人抓到自己的面前親吻她，然後一個翻身把人壓在自己的身下。

葛雷夫已經不是第一次嚐到自己的味道，尤其是在自己妻子的口中嚐到，他知道妻子的肚子裡有屬於他們的骨肉，但現階段他已經忍不住想要進入妻子的體內，儘管他還是很想保有紳士風度。

「親愛的，我決定改變做法，妳不介意？」葛雷夫慢慢的脫下已經濕透的內褲。

「親愛的帕西，我當然不介意。」看見對方把自己的內褲脫下來的樣子，紐特故意把腳放在葛雷夫的肩膀上。

「想要嘗試不同的姿勢嗎？親愛的。」葛雷夫看見紐特的下體已經濕透的樣子馬上又舉了起來。

「偶爾試試看其他的姿勢也是不錯的選擇，嗯…啊…」才說完話紐特已經忍不住呻吟起來。

葛雷夫低下頭開始舔著紐特的小穴，先是用舌頭刺激陰蒂，然後再用舌頭伸入紐特的小穴當中，這樣的刺激讓紐特只能呻吟不能說什麼話，同時也真正的挑起她的慾望。

除了用舌頭舔以外葛雷夫還把手指伸入進去小穴當中，僅僅只是他的手指紐特當然不滿足，想要葛雷夫的陰莖進入自己的體內，想要他幫自己填滿自己的小穴，這樣不滿足的慾望早被葛雷夫給看穿。

葛雷夫知道是時候把自己的陰莖放入紐特的小穴當中，他抬起紐特的腳然後緩緩的進入紐特的體內，被肉棒充滿的小穴讓紐特是那樣的滿足，當對方把她的腳放下來之後，紐特馬上夾緊葛雷夫的腰部，好讓他動作。

「親愛的阿緹米絲，這麼想要我？」葛雷夫知道妻子的慾望已經被自己挑起。

「帕西、帕西，我還要！」紐特稍微動了動自己的身子，希望對方可以快點動作。

「已經等不及了嗎？親愛的阿緹米絲。」葛雷夫故意緩慢的動了起來。

「唔…帕西，你明明知道的。」紐特的語氣聽起來就是那樣可憐。

「呵呵，親愛的，我們不能太大動作，這樣可是會累壞寶寶的。」葛雷夫輕輕的撫摸紐特的肚子。

「為了寶寶，你就這樣對我？我好難過喔！帕西。」紐特哀怨的語氣讓葛雷夫笑了出來。

「親愛的，我會好好的滿足妳。」說完葛雷夫開始動了起來。

因為葛雷夫的動作讓紐特只能大聲的呻吟，同時他們也慶幸早在進入房間的時候他們已經設下消音術，以防自己的聲音太過大聲吵到其他人，他們兩人可以在房間當中盡情的做愛。

已經釋放過一次的葛雷夫要再釋放第二次肯定需要一段時間，這段時間他當然可以好好的滿足紐特，絕對會用自己的生殖器好好的伺候自家妻子的小穴，畢竟他的生殖器可是有凶器的稱呼。

好在紐特的小穴可以輕易的容納葛雷夫的凶器，被填滿的感覺真的很舒服，紐特只能不斷的呻吟，除此之外就是在葛雷夫的背部上留下抓痕，告訴他自己有多麼的舒服。

「帕西、帕西，嗯…啊…」紐特在葛雷夫的撞擊之下只能無盡的呻吟。

「親愛的，妳表現的真好。」葛雷夫喜歡紐特在床上的表現。

「啊…帕西，好舒服…」紐特覺得自己已經快要達到高潮。

「阿緹米絲，我親愛的阿緹米絲。」葛雷夫可已感受到紐特的小穴在收縮。

很快的在這樣的動作之下葛雷夫和紐特雙雙達到高潮，不意外的葛雷夫把所有的精華都釋放在紐特的體內，雙方汗流浹背的看著對方，而他們的交合處卻沒有刻意分開。

換了一個姿勢後紐特騎在葛雷夫的身上，這樣的姿勢會讓紐特更有滿足感，只是她必須要自己動才可以，當然她也喜歡幫葛雷夫做，光是換個姿勢葛雷夫又舉了起來，似乎又有變大的情形出現。

紐特當然會動動自己的腰部來討好對方，這樣簡單的動作做起來可是很吃力，這點他們兩人也很清楚，只是現在他們只想要好好的享受這場性愛，至於其他的事情他們不想要去想那麼多。

「好累，帕西抱我去洗澡。」紐特撒嬌的告訴葛雷夫。

「好。」葛雷夫當然會遵從紐特的意思。

「媽媽手冊有說，適當的性愛是不會造成影響的。」紐特想起來自己看見手冊裡寫的注意事項。

「我有看到，親愛的，看樣子我要節制一下。」葛雷夫稍稍反省一下自己。

「你知道就好。」紐特在葛雷夫的下巴上落下一吻。

「呵呵！誰叫我的阿緹米絲這麼美味，讓我欲罷不能。」葛雷夫親親紐特的臉頰。

「少貧嘴了。」紐特聽見葛雷夫說的話馬上臉紅。

進入浴室當中洗澡，葛雷夫忍住自己的慾望不去把紐特拆吃入腹，對他來說最重要的還是紐特以及她肚子裡的孩子，所以不管怎樣葛雷夫都要忍住自己的慾望才可以。

紐特當然知道葛雷夫會忍住自己的慾望，而她也不會刻意的去挑逗對方，尤其是在自己還有身孕的時候，葛雷夫甚至連吸血也很注意，會避免不讓自己有貧血的情形產生。

葛雷夫的貼心紐特感受的到，知道對方是那樣的照顧自己，對自己非常的好，紐特真的很慶幸葛雷夫是她的伴侶，是她一生當中最重要的靈魂伴侶，更開心的是他們擁有自己的孩子。

「親愛的寶貝，你可要好好的，不要讓爸爸媽媽擔心，哥哥姊姊很期待你的到來。」睡前紐特會對自己的肚子說話。

「寶貝，別讓媽媽太辛苦，不然出生後爸爸會打你的小屁股。」葛雷夫撫摸紐特的肚子。

「說什麼呢！」紐特聽見葛雷夫說的話苦笑。

「我可不想妳太辛苦。」葛雷夫把人抱在自己的懷裡。

紐特靠在葛雷夫的懷裡沒有多說什麼，她知道對方的意思，但是懷孕當中的人多少一定會承受一定的辛苦，不過為了自己的孩子與丈夫她甘之如飴，畢竟他們是那麼期待孩子的出生。

今天是他們的新婚之夜，儘管他們不能很盡興的做愛，對他們來說也無妨，至少現在他們好好的在一起，期待肚子裡的孩子出生，其他的就不需要多說什麼，享受這片刻的時光就好。


	23. 番外2 新手爸媽手忙腳亂

為了紐特肚子裡的孩子，葛雷夫親自到醫院請了一位治療師來幫忙診療，他們無法回英國去看診，要設定一次性的港口鑰又有點麻煩，所以乾脆在美國請一個信任的治療師來幫忙看診。

「胎象很穩定，夫人和孩子不需要太過擔心，不過預產期快到了，還是請多加小心。」治療師檢查過後告訴葛雷夫。

「謝謝您，史密斯夫人。」葛雷夫親自送走治療師。

紐特坐在床上看書，兩個孩子拍在圓滾滾的肚子上，似乎是在等肚子裡的寶寶回應他們，看見這樣的情形紐特微笑，自從懷孕之後每天這個時刻會上演這樣的情形，葛雷夫看見也不多說什麼。

回到房間葛雷夫不意外的看見這樣的情形，他們家的兩個孩子真的很期待弟弟的出生，加上兩個孩子乖巧的不影響紐特看書，葛雷夫當然不會多說什麼，偶爾會問一些讓人哭笑不得的問題。

「媽咪，弟弟什麼時候出生？」莫蒂絲緹突然問出這句話。

「嗯…大概還要一個月吧！？說不定會比我們想像的還要早出生。」紐特摸摸養女的頭。

「弟弟一定很想見到我們。」莫蒂絲緹有這樣的預感。

「等弟弟出生我們會好好照顧他。」魁登斯已經有哥哥的樣子。

「嘿！親愛的，寶貝們很期待小寶貝呢！」葛雷夫爬上床讓魁登斯坐在自己的懷裡。

「是啊！」聽見葛雷夫說的話紐特笑笑的沒多說什麼。

紐特喜歡這樣一家人擠在床上說話的感覺，這樣才有一個家的感覺，看見孩子們期待自己肚子裡的小孩快點出生，她知道自家兩個小寶貝肯定會把他們的小弟弟照顧的很好，一定會和他好好的相處。

是獨生子的葛雷夫不知道有兄弟姊妹是什麼樣的感覺，但是他相信兩個孩子一定很期待他們的寶貝弟弟出生，以後肯定會和他們或是家庭小精靈來搶著照顧這個孩子。

不過紐特的預產期要到了，葛雷夫多少不放心紐特一個人在家裡，因此早早和皮奎里主席請假，他想要在妻子生產的時候可以陪在她身邊，想要分擔一點她的痛苦，畢竟生產這種事情在某些方面來說也是挺折磨人。

「我已經跟瑟拉菲娜請假，妳生產的那天我會陪在妳身邊。」葛雷夫會擔心紐特的身體。

「謝謝你，帕西。」紐特知道丈夫是那樣的貼心。

當天晚上紐特感受到肚子裡的胎動，覺得陣痛的頻率似乎有點太高了一點，儘管已經快要到預產期，但也有可能會提早出生，痛到不行的紐特很乾脆的把葛雷夫搖醒，讓他快點去請治療師過來。

被妻子搖醒的葛雷夫馬上去請治療師過來，看見紐特已經在冒汗的樣子知道她很痛苦，好不容易在治療師的控制之下紐特生下一個男娃娃，看見自己的寶貝孩子出生葛雷夫很高興。

魁登斯和莫蒂絲緹知道弟弟出生之後非常的高興，開心的看著剛剛出生的孩子，紐特看了一眼孩子之後又緩緩的睡去，葛雷夫看見這樣的情形親吻她的額頭，要她好好的休息。

「帕西，我想看孩子。」紐特醒來第一件事情就是想要看他們的寶寶。

「好。」葛雷夫小心翼翼的把躺在嬰兒床上的孩子抱起來。

「看樣子你好不容易把他哄睡了。」紐特開心的把孩子抱在懷裡。

「這小傢伙出生後挺折騰人的。」葛雷夫看見孩子像是感受到母親的體溫一般好好的睡著。

「想好名字了？」紐特覺得孩子越看越像丈夫。

「嗯！想好了，叫…格拉斯，格拉斯‧葛雷夫。」葛雷夫親吻紐特的額頭。

「格拉斯，我親愛的寶貝，我是媽咪。」紐特親親小寶貝的頭。

格拉斯是個乖巧的孩子，只是有時候還是會讓葛雷夫與紐特措手不及，不過可以感覺的到小寶寶很喜歡被母親抱在懷裡，如果沒有被紐特抱在懷裡哄睡的話，當天晚上他們夫妻兩人肯定不用睡。

不過孩子大多時間都是家庭小精靈在照顧，葛雷夫和紐特不需要擔心太多，當孩子要吃飯的時候家庭小精靈會把孩子抱到紐特的面前，有時候葛雷夫會看見紐特解開扣子露出乳房讓孩子吸奶。

為了讓孩子可以吃到營養，紐特花了很多心力在補自己的身子，如果無法順利讓孩子吸奶的時候，葛雷夫會幫她做胸部按摩，這是他的福利之一，看見孩子吃飽的樣子紐特才會放心許多。

「是又溢乳了還是需要我幫妳按摩？」葛雷夫聽見兒子哭的很大聲的樣子擔心的問著妻子。

「可能需要麻煩你幫我按摩了。」紐特想盡辦法哄著自己的寶貝兒子，然後轉頭看葛雷夫。

聽見妻子說的話葛雷夫馬上幫紐特按摩胸部，是新手爸媽的他們早已經把媽媽手冊讀的很透徹，生完孩子的母親會有乳腺阻塞的現象，這時候就要親愛的丈夫好好的幫妻子按摩，才可以順利的餵奶。

格拉斯用力的吸吮母親的乳頭，就是想要努力吃飽，看見這樣的情形葛雷夫很無奈也不好說什麼，光是餵奶這關就讓他們傷透腦筋，紐特沒想到自己會是這種不容易餵奶的體質。

好在有葛雷夫的幫忙讓紐特可以順利的餵孩子吃奶，不然紐特真的要傷腦筋，看見孩子吃的很滿足的樣子當母親的她放心許多，希望孩子可以平安成長，健健康康的成長。

「這小子生來肯定是來跟我搶妳的。」葛雷夫看見兒子非要妻子抱的樣子感到很無奈。

「小孩子都是這樣，會找個自己喜歡的人抱。」紐特多少還是清楚小孩子的習性。

「我的阿緹米絲是很稱職的媽咪。」葛雷夫在紐特的頭髮上落下一吻。

紐特聽見葛雷夫的稱讚馬上臉紅，對於孩子們的細心是她身為母親的責任，除了自己懷胎十個月生下來的孩子以外，她對另外兩個大孩子也從不偏袒，對她來說三個孩子都是自己的寶貝孩子。

孩子出生之後他們總是會手忙腳亂，只要孩子哭的時候紐特總是會把孩子全身上下摸一遍，確定到底是什麼問題，好在有家庭小精靈在從旁協助，知道自家孩子是要喝奶還是尿布濕了又或是什麼其他情況。

有時候紐特沒有空閒時間會換葛雷夫照顧兒子，雖然他們家的小兒子有時候不太讓父親抱，偶爾還是會賣給父親一個面子，乖乖的讓自家父親抱著他，通常葛雷夫拿這個孩子沒轍。

「格拉斯又哭了？」紐特正在和兩個孩子講故事的時候聽見小兒子的哭聲。

「親愛的寶貝，你又怎麼了？」葛雷夫乖乖的起身把孩子抱起來哄。

「尿布濕了嗎？還是餓了？」紐特放下書本走過去。

「尿布沒有濕，剛剛不是才餵過？」葛雷夫摸摸兒子的尿布發現沒有濕。

他們兩個只好抱著小兒子走回到養子、養女的身邊，然後繼續說故事給他們聽，只是小寶寶被葛雷夫抱在懷裡，這樣是避免兩個大孩子會認為家裡有小寶寶而不去理他們。

魁登斯和莫蒂絲緹一邊聽故事一邊和格拉斯玩耍，看見這樣的情形葛雷夫也把孩子抱好，讓兩個孩子陪伴小兒子玩耍，紐特看見這樣的情形微笑，慶幸孩子們相處的很好，不需要擔心太多。

「格拉斯好愛哭喔！不過被爹地抱著後又不哭了。」莫蒂絲緹用指尖戳戳弟弟的小臉蛋。

「大概是想要和我們一起聽故事，才會哭的聲嘶力竭。」魁登斯看見弟弟安靜下來的樣子微笑。

「這孩子肯定是想要和哥哥姊姊一起聽故事。」紐特從葛雷夫的手中接過小兒子。

大家開心說話的聲音根本沒有影響到格拉斯，他安靜的躺在母親紐特的懷裡睡的很好，葛雷夫看見這樣的情形微笑，看樣子他們家的寶寶是真的想要和他們在一起，不希望他們忽略他。

平常會待在紐特身邊的皮奇也會稍微逗弄格拉斯，更不用說其他小型的奇獸偶爾會和小寶寶一起玩耍，魁登斯和莫蒂絲緹只要看見奇獸們和小寶寶玩耍的時候一定會在旁邊陪伴，以免他們家的小弟弟不小心把奇獸給弄傷。

看見大家相處和睦的樣子紐特當然很高興，葛雷夫一向對這些事情沒有太大的意見，但是看見這樣的情形他內心當中也很高興，一家人聚在一起的感覺是那樣的好，他很喜歡這樣的感覺。

「格拉斯一定很喜歡魁登斯和莫蒂絲緹，不然不會在我們念故事書給他們聽的時候大哭。」紐特看著葛雷夫煮飯的樣子有些臉紅。

「他是我們的孩子，一定會喜歡魁登斯和莫蒂絲緹。」葛雷夫看見紐特臉紅的樣子微笑。

「我的老公做飯的樣子真性感。」紐特不知不覺的把想法脫口而出。

「喔？」聽見紐特說的話葛雷夫走到她面前親吻她。

「帕西…」紐特害羞的把臉埋入自己的手掌中。

「呵呵！」葛雷夫看見這樣的情形笑笑的沒多說什麼。

這個動作又讓紐特臉紅不已，儘管他們已經在一起有些時間，而且已經結婚生子，紐特還是不適應葛雷夫突如其來的親吻，這樣小小的浪漫總是會讓紐特害羞不已，偏偏對方又很喜歡看她害羞的樣子。

魁登斯和莫蒂絲緹看見父母親恩愛的樣子決定不去打擾他們，帶著小弟弟去和其他奇獸一起玩耍，反正不要跑到皮箱當中就可以，葛雷夫和紐特肯定需要一點時間才會弄好今天的晚餐。

難得葛雷夫會下廚煮飯給他們吃，看見父母親說悄悄話的樣子魁登斯和莫蒂絲緹微笑，這是他們父母親感情好的證明，這個家比以前他們所待的地方還要幸福，沒有比這裡更幸福的地方。


	24. 番外3 又多了一個孩子

當格拉斯一歲多的時候，紐特覺得自己又開始容易嗜睡、嘔吐，就和懷了第一胎的時候一樣，她決定自己去醫院看看，確定一下自己的情況是不是真的懷孕，在這樣傷腦筋的情況之下，她還是決定和丈夫一起去會比較好。

「帕西，你有空嗎？」紐特進入葛雷夫的辦公室看見他正在和其他的正氣師說話。

「就到這裡，有事再和我匯報。」葛雷夫交代完畢後就讓正氣師先離開。

「你在忙嗎？」紐特看見有人覺得自己好像打擾到他們。

「親愛的，有什麼事情嗎？我已經把事情處理好，不需要擔心。」葛雷夫知道妻子認為自己打擾到他們。

「陪我去醫院好不好？」紐特突然提出這個要求。

「怎麼了嗎？是有什麼不舒服嗎？還是請治療師到家裡來看看。」葛雷夫聽見妻子說的話很擔心。

「我都好，就有點事情覺得不是很確定。」紐特不知道要怎樣告訴葛雷夫。

「我請人去請治療師到家裡來。」看見紐特堅持的樣子葛雷夫決定把治療師請到家裡來。

治療師來到他們家幫紐特檢查身體，果然不是紐特的錯覺，她的確又懷孕了，聽見紐特又有身孕的消息葛雷夫很開心，魁登斯和莫蒂絲緹更是開心不已，莫蒂絲緹真心的希望這個孩子是妹妹，因為他們已經有了一個弟弟。

這次魁登斯沒有多說什麼，反正他的願望已經實現，有一個可愛的小弟弟，這次當然是希望是妹妹，葛雷夫和紐特知道他們的願望沒有多說什麼，畢竟他們也無法決定孩子的性別。

當然葛雷夫是希望這胎是女兒，看看莫蒂絲緹就知道葛雷夫有多麼寵愛女兒，如果這個孩子又是像妻子的女兒的話，葛雷夫可是會把她捧在手心當中呵護，絕對不會讓她受到傷害。

「夫人，您有喜了。」治療師檢測過後告訴紐特。

「真的嗎？太好了！」紐特很開心又懷上一個孩子。

「這次我要妹妹，魁登斯不可以跟我搶。」莫蒂絲緹聽見這個消息馬上警告魁登斯。

「我也希望有個妹妹。」魁登斯當然不多說什麼。

「我也希望這胎是女兒，最好是像妳的寶貝女兒。」葛雷夫把莫蒂絲緹抱在懷裡然後在妻子的耳邊說。

紐特聽見葛雷夫說的話拍拍他的手，現在才剛懷孕就想那麼多，或許這個孩子真的會是他們期盼的女兒，不過孩子還沒出生之前都是未知數，看見丈夫和孩子們期待的樣子紐特微笑。

其實紐特沒有想到她會這麼快又懷孕，本來是想說等到格拉斯兩三歲的時候再生，沒想到這幾個月瘋狂的做愛就這樣懷上了，雖然有點提前但是對她來說也不是什麼壞事。

當晚她就把這個消息告訴遠在英國的家人們，紐特不知道父母親知道這件事情後會有什麼表示，葛雷夫當然也不會忘記寄信給自家母親，告知她說又有一個可愛的小孫子或是小孫女要出生。

「帕西，你比較喜歡女兒？」紐特記得葛雷夫對莫蒂絲緹非常的寵愛。

「是女兒或是兒子都好，只是有了兒子會希望是女兒。」葛雷夫把人抱在自己的懷裡。

「不管是女兒還是兒子都好，只要他可以平安健康長大就好。」紐特的心願就是這樣簡單。

「有這麼多人在疼愛他，一定會健康的長大。」葛雷夫摸著紐特的肚子。

他們自然會期盼這個孩子可以平安出生，然後健康快樂的長大，成為父母之後他們只有這個心願，看見孩子們平安成長對他們來說就是最好的回報，所以不管是男孩也好女孩也好，對紐特來說都無所謂。

而葛雷夫只是單純的想要一個可愛又像紐特的女兒，自家妻子漂亮的樣子多少會希望有人可以繼承，葛雷夫這個小小的心願不知道上天願意不願意滿足他，只可惜這要等孩子出生後才知曉。

這個孩子一定會在他們的期盼之下好好長大，然後在他們的期盼之下誕生在這個世界，然後會和哥哥姊姊們一同玩耍，不需要擔心這個孩子會和哥哥姊姊們相處不好。

「莫蒂絲緹這麼想要一個妹妹啊？」紐特在幫女兒綁頭髮的時候問著。

「嗯！我已經有弟弟，所以想要一個妹妹。」莫蒂絲緹晃晃自己的小腳丫，等待紐特幫自己把頭髮綁好。

「爹地也很期待是個小妹妹的說。」紐特確認自己已經幫女兒綁好頭髮後親吻她的臉頰。

「妹妹比較可愛，爹地比較喜歡。」莫蒂絲緹轉頭親吻紐特的臉頰。

「呵呵！莫蒂絲緹也很可愛，走吧！媽咪帶你們上學去。」紐特牽起女兒的手和她一起出門。

「好。」莫蒂絲緹很開心可以讓紐特帶他們上學。

「魁登斯，好了嗎？我們要出發囉！」紐特站在門口喊著自家兒子。

「我好了。」魁登斯把自己打理好之後走出來和紐特他們一起出門。

每天早上紐特會推著嬰兒車帶著兩個大孩子上學去，等到他們要進入魔法學校之後就不能每天送他們上學，當然要好好趁這個機會帶他們上學，偶爾葛雷夫也會跟著他們一起去。

好在學校離他們家很近的距離，不需要搭乘任何的交通工具，只需要走路過去就可以，紐特很喜歡這樣的距離，帶著兩個孩子上學的時候自己可以順便運動，同時他們也可以討論今天晚餐要吃什麼好。

自從有了孩子之後葛雷夫在性愛上面多少有些節制，不過真的受不了的時候會讓家庭小精靈去照顧孩子們，而現在又懷上第二胎，前期的時候葛雷夫只能稍微節制一下，但該進食的時候他還是會進食。

「送孩子上學去之後怎麼又過來？」葛雷夫看見紐特出現在自己的辦公室有些訝異。

「想說趁著肚子還沒大起來的時候過來走走，格拉斯很乖不吵鬧，在這裡工作也可以。」紐特回魔國會來處理一些事情。

「別太操勞，這樣我會擔心。」葛雷夫親親紐特的臉頰。

「好。」紐特當然會乖乖的答應葛雷夫。

葛雷夫慶幸紐特在奇獸飼育部門當中的工作量沒有很多，不然的話她肯定會傷腦筋，偶爾紐特也會幫大家上課，告訴大家奇獸該怎樣照顧與處理，只是現在她的身子不適合做這些事情，葛雷夫當然不希望她太過操勞。

格拉斯可愛的樣子讓許多女性正氣師想要去和他玩耍，不過這個孩子一點也不想要給其他人抱，只會安靜的乖乖的待在母親的懷裡，任由其他人怎麼逗弄他都沒有反應，看見這樣的情形紐特苦笑。

偶爾葛雷夫會趁著空閒的時候抱抱自家兒子，陪陪他一起玩耍，格拉斯很喜歡和自家父親一起玩耍，紐特看見他們父子兩人玩得很開心的樣子微笑，果然自家丈夫還是要在他們的面前比較有溫度。

「中午去玫瑰香氛吃午餐？」葛雷夫故意問紐特，畢竟他所說的餐廳可是全魔國會當中最貴的餐廳。

「好啊！那裏可是全魔國會裡面最貴的一家餐廳呢！」紐特笑笑的看著葛雷夫，反正又不是自己出錢。

葛雷夫不是第一次請紐特去那家餐廳吃飯，交往的時候就有請過幾次，偶爾家庭聚會他們也會在那邊吃飯，兩個孩子對於那家餐廳的菜色還挺喜歡的，這次是和小兒子一起去。

格拉斯被父親抱著進入餐廳當中，紐特把嬰兒車收好，進入餐廳的時候店員帶他們到包廂當中，葛雷夫把小兒子放在沙發座椅上讓他自己在那邊玩耍，一歲多的格拉斯已經可以開始吃副食品，大人的食物還不可以吃。

「格拉斯，要乖乖的。」紐特讓自家寶貝兒子慢慢的探索世界。

「等下讓地多把副食品帶過來。」葛雷夫知道兒子還不適合吃大人的食物。

「也好，時間也差不多了。」紐特知道兒子已經有固定吃飯的時間。

「這小子。」葛雷夫打了一個響指就讓家庭小精靈把兒子的副食品給拿來。

家庭小精靈出現幫忙照顧格拉斯，葛雷夫和紐特開始吃起今天的餐點，好在有家庭小精靈的幫忙，他們兩人才可以在這裡安心的吃著餐點，孩子不吵不鬧的乖乖的把副食品給吃完。

吃完飯的小格拉斯已經想要睡覺，緩緩的爬到紐特的身邊要她抱，看見這樣的情形紐特當然會把孩子抱起來，然後哄哄他睡覺，葛雷夫對這樣的情形一點也不意外，這是在家裡每天會看到的情景。

偶爾葛雷夫會吃醋，認為自家妻子把太多心思放在孩子身上，這時候紐特會很無奈的看著他，儘管如此他們兩人的感情還是很好，就算有爭吵他們還是會在當天晚上和好。

「這小子，到時候妹妹出生不知道會不會吃醋？」葛雷夫看見這樣的情形突然說出這句話。

「不知道呢！要是吃醋的話肯定要傷腦筋。」紐特看著懷裡的孩子睡的很安穩的樣子微笑。

「魁登斯和莫蒂絲緹從沒跟這小子吃醋。」葛雷夫知道家裡的兩個孩子非常乖巧。

「因為我們從不忽略他們。」紐特對於孩子們的愛是一樣的。

葛雷夫聽見紐特說的話微笑，他知道她對於家裡的孩子們總是一視同仁，多虧有家庭小精靈在，紐特照顧兩個大孩子的時候，格拉斯要是哭起來，家庭小精靈會去照顧。

加上魁登斯和莫蒂絲緹很懂事，從不會去吵鬧，看見這樣的情形紐特多少有些安慰，但同時也很心疼他們兩人早熟，不希望他們心智太過成熟，那樣的話他們肯定會傷腦筋，還好他們與一般同年紀的孩子一樣，不需要擔心太多。


	25. 番外4 家族聚會

自從小女兒溫蒂出生之後，雙方的家族總是嚷嚷著要見這位可愛的小女孩，葛雷夫和紐特不得不舉辦家族聚會，讓大家來參加以及順便見見他們的寶貝小女兒溫蒂，當然也要順便探望其他的孩子們。

好在現在小女兒也三歲多，不需要太過擔心，魁登斯和莫蒂絲緹會好好的看著弟弟妹妹，九歲多的他們也快要進入魔法學校就讀，紐特總是會擔心他們進入魔法學校後會不適應，葛雷夫要她不要去擔心那麼多。

魁登斯和莫蒂絲緹早在被收養之後葛雷夫和紐特就有開始教導他們使用魔法，讓他們可以控制自己的魔力不去傷害其他人，他們操控魔法的能力不輸給一般巫師人家的小孩。

「親愛的？」葛雷夫進入房間沒看到妻子的人。

「我在這！」紐特的聲音從屏風後面傳出來。

「嗯？在換衣服？」葛雷夫打開衣櫃準備拿外套穿上。

「帕西，你看這樣好不好？」紐特走出來轉了一圈，打算讓對方看看自己身上的衣服。

「親愛的，妳穿這樣很漂亮，所以要陪我去參加聚會嗎？寶貝。」葛雷夫牽起妻子的手把人拉到懷裡。

「你說呢？」紐特笑笑的看著丈夫。

「妳會陪我的，寶貝，我的妻子真漂亮。」葛雷夫怎麼不知道妻子的心思。

「呵呵！走吧！」紐特的笑容是那樣美麗。

他們兩人先來到孩子們的房間，看看他們打扮好了沒，畢竟是家族聚會，不可以穿的亂七八糟，雖然不一定要正裝出席，但是門面上還是不可以太過難看，葛雷夫和紐特才會看看孩子們穿好了沒。

「不知道孩子們打扮好了沒？」紐特多少有些擔心。

「看了就知道。」葛雷夫打開房間的門確定孩子們是否裝扮好了。

魁登斯和格拉斯已經穿好他們的西裝，莫蒂絲緹正在努力的把頭髮給用好，看見這樣的情形紐特馬上去幫忙，溫蒂穿起自己最喜歡的小禮服，站在姊姊的旁邊等著她幫她弄頭髮。

紐特馬上動手幫兩個女孩把頭髮給用好，順便幫她們整理一下身上的衣服，順便把配帶的飾品給戴上，打理完畢之後紐特非常的滿意，溫蒂看見葛雷夫馬上跑過去，她最喜歡黏在葛雷夫的身邊。

「爹地！」溫蒂看見是自己最喜歡的父親馬上跑過去。

「爹地的小公主，妳今天真漂亮！」葛雷夫把溫蒂抱起來然後親親她的小臉蛋。

「莫蒂絲緹，小公主，妳打扮起來真漂亮。」紐特親親大女兒的臉頰。

「媽咪，妳也很漂亮。」莫蒂絲緹看見紐特身上的打扮如實的稱讚。

「爹地、媽咪，時間差不多了。」魁登斯一定會提醒一下葛雷夫和紐特。

「爹地、媽咪，快點！」格拉斯已經等不及想要去見其他人。

葛雷夫和紐特看見這樣的情形笑笑的，帶著四個孩子去聚會的場所，還好這次的家族聚會只有幾個認識的人參加，紐特不需要面對太多自己不太認得的親朋好友，那樣的話她可真的要傷腦筋。

伊萊沒忘記把自家兒女以及姪子、姪女們都帶過來，讓這幾個孩子可以玩在一起，幾個年紀差不多大的孩子們就這樣玩在一起，而大人們當然就各自聚在一起討論事情。

在這之前葛雷夫一定會帶著溫蒂去認識其他的人，才放她和其他的孩子們一起玩，有洛克在照顧那些孩子葛雷夫一點也不擔心，紐特當然要好好的和其他人一起敘舊，畢竟有好多年沒有好好的和大家聚在一起。

「洛克，溫蒂就麻煩你。」葛雷夫把他們家可愛的小女兒交給洛克。

「好的，波西瓦爾叔叔。」洛克當然會乖乖的照顧比自己小的孩子。

溫蒂可愛的樣子很受到大家的歡迎，斯卡曼德夫婦和葛雷夫夫人很喜歡這個小孫女，最小的孩子總是會被大家寵愛，這個孩子又是很像紐特的孩子，葛雷夫一定會特別寵愛她。

紐特當然知道葛雷夫很寵愛溫蒂，因此她對其他的小孩比較不會偏心，以免其他的孩子認為他們只愛溫蒂，加上魁登斯和莫蒂絲緹又是收養的孩子，她更是不會偏心自己的孩子。

當初魁登斯和莫蒂絲緹過的已經不是算是很好，紐特才不希望即使有了自己的孩子之後就不愛他們，反而是更用心在他們兩人身上，也看的出來其實葛雷夫也很疼愛莫蒂絲緹。

「溫蒂真的很像阿緹米絲，你肯定很疼愛那孩子。」西瑟斯看了小姪女一眼後說出這句話。

「當然疼，溫蒂是我的小寶貝。」葛雷夫不諱言的告訴自家好友。

「可別讓莫蒂絲緹知道你很偏心啊！」西瑟斯早就從妹妹的口中得知魁登斯和莫蒂絲緹的身世。

「兩個都是我的寶貝女兒，不會偏心到哪裡去。」葛雷夫告訴過自己絕對不能太過偏心。

「怎麼我家的黛安娜和你家的溫蒂都那麼愛黏洛克啊？」西瑟斯看見小孩子玩在一起的情形苦笑。

「誰知道。」葛雷夫覺得孩子還小不需要擔心那麼多。

平常家族聚會紐特比較會去和伊萊說話，自家父母親和其他人聊得很開心她就沒有刻意去打擾，而葛雷夫和西瑟斯總是有許多的話題可以聊，她自己會去找伊萊說說話。

一向疼愛自己的伊萊從不會拒絕她的要求，紐特當然很喜歡和伊萊說話，一向喜歡安靜的伊萊不會主動去和其他人說話，除非他認為有必要，不然的話基本上就是安靜的待在一旁看著大家。

「哥哥。」紐特看見伊萊馬上給他一個大擁抱。

「阿緹米絲，越來越漂亮了！怎麼這次沒有聯絡雷斯壯？」伊萊看見紐特的打扮微笑的讚美。

「我有聯絡過莉塔，但是她說她最近很忙，沒辦法過來，說會找時間過來看我。」紐特想起自家好友說過的話苦笑。

「呵呵！看樣子大家都有事情要忙。」伊萊對於這樣的結果一點也不意外。

「是啊！挺可惜的說，下次再好好的和她一起喝下午茶。」紐特露出開心的笑容。

伊萊笑笑的沒有多說什麼，看見小孩子們玩在一起的樣子微笑，他不得不佩服自家姪子有辦法搞定所有的小孩，包含自家的孩子以及葛雷夫家的孩子，或許就是這樣大家才會放心的把小孩交給他照顧。

看見孩子們玩得很開心的樣子紐特微笑，好在有舉辦這場家族聚會，才可以看見孩子們開心的笑容，更可以看見其他孩子很願意和自己的孩子們玩在一塊，魁登斯和莫蒂絲緹和其他人相處得很好的樣子紐特很放心。

「好痛！溫蒂，妳咬我做什麼？」洛克冷不防的被咬到感到很不舒服。

「爹地說可以咬喜番的人，我喜番葛葛。」三歲的溫蒂說出來的話讓人哭笑不得。

「溫蒂，不可以亂咬人，即使是喜歡的人也不可以亂咬，知道嗎？」洛克看見這樣的情形苦笑。

「可賜我很喜番葛葛啊！為什麼不行？」溫蒂不能理解為什麼不能咬人。

「因為被咬到的人會很痛，所以不可以。」洛克溫柔的解釋給溫蒂聽。

「唔…我很喜番葛葛，想要和葛葛在一起。」溫蒂咬著嘴唇，淚水聚集在眼眶裡，有準備大哭的跡象。

紐特看見這樣的情形很擔心會出事，但是伊萊阻止她過去，似乎是要她站在這裡好好的看洛克怎麼和溫蒂說話，不過聽見女兒說的話紐特苦笑，要不是前幾天葛雷夫咬自己的樣子被女兒看到，女兒也不會說出這樣的話來。

「我啊！也很喜歡溫蒂，也想要和溫蒂在一起，但是啊！溫蒂咬我的時候，我會很痛，妳看，都紅紅了呢！」洛克蹲下來站在溫蒂的面前好聲好氣的跟她說。

「對不擠，葛葛會痛痛，溫蒂下次不咬了。」溫蒂看見自己咬的地方馬上和洛克道歉。

「不要哭了，哥哥沒事，下次不可亂咬人，會做到才是哥哥的乖妹妹。」洛克說完捏捏溫蒂的小臉蛋。

「好，我會乖乖不咬人，我是哥哥的乖妹妹。」溫蒂聽見洛克說的話很開心，而對方也在她的小臉頰上落下一吻。

「別太擔心，洛克會處理好，跟帕西說下次進食的時候請小心，不要再讓孩子們撞見。」伊萊看見這樣的情形拍拍紐特的肩膀。

「我會好好的和帕西說，不過孩子們已經撞見很多次…」紐特聽見伊萊說的話只能苦笑。

聚會結束後葛雷夫大宅多了一些人留宿，家庭小精靈們看見這樣的情形馬上去準備客房，希望大家來到這裡可以有種賓至如歸的情形，葛雷夫和紐特看見這樣的情形只讓家庭小精靈去準備，其他什麼話都沒說。

畢竟大家老遠從英國來自然要好好的多玩幾天，這一點葛雷夫和紐特很清楚，大宅能提供房間給他們睡，不需要擔心那麼多，加上家庭小精靈很喜歡有客人的到來，很多事情葛雷夫和紐特不需要親手去做。

「好累…」洗澡過後換上睡衣的紐特躺在床上不想動。

「今天辛苦了。」葛雷夫看見這樣的情形把人抱在懷裡。

「我真怕溫蒂哪天去和洛克求婚，到時候肯定要傷腦筋。」紐特看見今天的情形只有這個感想。

「我想不會的，聽伊萊說洛克那孩子的靈魂伴侶已經找到，溫蒂根本沒機會。」葛雷夫笑笑的摸著紐特的臉頰。

聽著葛雷夫說的話紐特安心許多，看見自家丈夫陪在自己的身邊紐特很安心的入睡，對方看見這樣的情形沒多說什麼，只是和她一起入睡，夜晚伴著對方的心跳聲一起入睡是多麼幸福的一件事情。


	26. 番外5 執子之手，與子偕老

多年後葛雷夫和紐特的感情一如往昔，當孩子們去魔法學校上學後，他們兩人就應邀到霍格華茲當中教書，早在皮奎里卸任主席之後，葛雷夫就辭去安全部部長的身分，和紐特一起到英國的霍格華茲當中教書。

不過孩子們依舊是兩個讀霍格華茲、兩個讀伊法魔尼，這是他們說好的結果，而孩子們進入魔法學校後的成績很不錯，不需要擔心那麼多，如今兩個大孩子已從學校畢業，另外兩個小的還在念書。

暑假期間孩子們在家，葛雷夫和紐特也沒特別的事情要做，自然會在家裡好好的和孩子們交流，他們一家人總是有許多事情可以說，紐特也很樂意聽著孩子們說自己的故事。

「溫蒂，妳又再做什麼？功課沒寫完的話我可不管妳喔！」紐特看見小女兒把功課丟在一旁趴在窗戶邊的樣子苦笑。

「洛克哥哥已經畢業了，真討厭！」溫蒂想到自己喜歡的人已經畢業不在學校就不太想要上學。

「小公主，洛克已經有喜歡的人，妳還這樣喜歡他的話以後會很辛苦喔！」紐特聽見小女兒說的話苦笑。

「才不會辛苦呢！洛克哥哥是全世界最棒的哥哥。」溫蒂說出來的話讓紐特知道小女兒的喜歡只是單純家人般的喜歡。

「寶貝，功課沒寫完今天不能出門聚餐，妳要自己單獨留在家裡。」葛雷夫把自家妻子摟在自己的懷裡。

「爹地，你太過分了啦！我才不要一個人在家，好不容易盼到格拉斯回來的說。」溫蒂聽見父親說的話馬上大叫。

「那就聽妳媽的話，快點完成功課。」葛雷夫只是這樣告訴女兒。

「好啦！爹地最討厭了。」溫蒂氣呼呼的乖乖繼續寫功課。

「呵呵！」紐特聽見他們父女倆的對話微笑。

葛雷夫和紐特回到客廳當中，剛好看見魁登斯和莫蒂絲緹從皮箱當中爬出來，自從他們兩人擔任紐特的小助手之後，大多時間紐特可以放鬆自己的身心來寫書，而他們兩個就會幫自己去餵食皮箱裡面的奇獸。

而且皮箱裡面的奇獸跟魁登斯還有莫蒂絲緹相處得很好，根本不需要擔心那麼多，看見這樣的情形紐特當然很高興，注意到父母親來到客廳，魁登斯和莫蒂絲緹沒有多說什麼，拍拍自己身上的灰塵後，用力的擁抱紐特。

莫蒂絲緹偶爾還是會和葛雷夫撒嬌，對於養女葛雷夫也是很寵愛，自然會給予多一點的關愛，看見養子、養女有所成長葛雷夫感到很欣慰，自然也不插手他們做自己想要的工作。

「魁登斯，上次在爹地面前大聲說要追你的那個人考上美國的正氣師了沒？」莫蒂絲緹突然想起魁登斯之前的事情。

「我沒有問他，莫蒂絲緹，妳就別糗我了。」魁登斯的個性還是那樣老實。

「好了，莫蒂絲緹，要是那個人注定是魁登斯的伴侶，跑不掉的。」紐特笑笑的告訴自己的女兒。

「哼！要追魁登斯，先過我這關再說！」對於孩子們選擇的伴侶葛雷夫總是會嚴格的把關。

「咦？我還滿希望那個人可以追到老哥的說。」格拉斯下樓聽見他們說的話馬上回應。

魁登斯聽見他們說的話害羞起來，看見魁登斯害羞的樣子莫蒂絲緹和格拉斯也不好繼續逗弄他，葛雷夫和紐特看見這樣的情形微笑，四個孩子相處的很好，魁登斯和莫蒂絲緹很照顧格拉斯和溫蒂，一點也不需要他們擔心。

晚餐時間差不多的時候，他們一家人出門吃晚飯，溫蒂為了避免自己被留在家裡，當然乖乖的把功課全部完成，一家六口去預定的餐廳當中吃飯，葛雷夫牽著紐特的手看著四個孩子們討論事情的樣子微笑。

這樣普通的日常已經持續好幾年，夫妻兩人在一起也好多年的時間，如今兩個孩子也已經長大成人，葛雷夫從未想過自己會和紐特一起回來英國定居，人生當中的第二份工作竟然是回妻子的母校教書。

「親愛的，遇到妳，我發現我的人生精彩很多。」葛雷夫很喜歡和妻子一起出門的感覺。

「我也是，和你在一起之後，我的人生計畫被打翻很多，可是我很高興我有遇到你，覺得自己真的很幸運。」紐特覺得遇到葛雷夫是她一生當中最幸運的事情。

「我們還有很久的時間會繼續在一起。」葛雷夫很感謝自己的血統，可以和愛人一起度過這永久的時間。

「看樣子我們需要找到共同的興趣才可以呢！」紐特覺得帶著葛雷夫去天涯海角抓奇獸是不錯的選擇。

他們來到常去的餐廳當中吃飯，這是隱身在麻瓜社區當中的巫師餐廳，自然會招待許多慕名而來的巫師，這家餐廳紐特很喜歡，葛雷夫總是會在放假的時候帶她過來吃飯，偶爾也會和孩子們一起過來聚餐。

是熟悉的常客老闆早已經習慣把他們放在包廂當中，四個孩子總是會聚在一起嘰嘰喳喳的討論今天要吃什麼餐點，葛雷夫和紐特看見這樣的情形也不去打擾他們，反而是選他們自己想要吃的餐點。

偶爾紐特會看著餐廳裡的客人來來去去的樣子，然後偷偷的在葛雷夫的耳邊說著自己觀察人們的想法，這時候葛雷夫總是會靜下來傾聽愛人的心得，然後笑笑的告訴家庭小精靈他們想要的餐點。

「親愛的，跟以往一樣嗎？」葛雷夫看見紐特看著點餐的目錄有些想法。

「換一種口味好了，不然每次吃的都一樣。」紐特隨性的看著自己想要吃的餐點。

「好。」葛雷夫笑笑的看著她決定。

「就這個吧！」紐特馬上決定好自己的餐點。

「爹地、媽咪，我們好了，可以點餐了。」莫蒂絲緹大聲的宣告他們四個已經決定好餐點。

「點餐吧！」活潑的溫蒂看見自家父親點頭後馬上招來服務生。

「客人請說。」家庭小精靈很盡責的開始登記他們要的餐點。

點完他們想要的餐點之後，孩子們繼續討論他們剛剛討論到一半的事情，葛雷夫和紐特則是說著他們兩人的情話，這在他們家來說是很常見的現象，魁登斯他們很識相不會去打擾葛雷夫和紐特的相處。

餐點上桌之後他們安靜的吃著今天的餐點，偶爾說說一些話，畢竟葛雷夫和紐特是霍格華茲當中的教授，對於小女兒的情形自然瞭若指掌，所以他們會問問格拉斯的情況。

魁登斯和莫蒂絲緹已經畢業，他們不需要被父母親追問什麼事情，雖然他們對於工作方面多少有些猶豫，但很早以前他們已經決定好自己要做什麼，徵求過葛雷夫和紐特的意見之後，他們找到自己現在的工作。

「格拉斯，學校的情形沒有任何問題吧？」紐特總是會擔心孩子和其他同儕相處不來。

「沒有任何問題，媽咪，妳不用擔心。」格拉斯的功課好以外人緣也很好。

「蒂娜跟我說格拉斯上課沒有太大的問題，和同儕相處的情形也很不錯。」葛雷夫想起以前的屬下和自己報告的事情。

「所以說媽咪妳就不用太擔心。」格拉斯絕對不會讓家裡的人擔心。

「魁登斯和莫蒂絲緹，你們的工作還適應嗎？」紐特聽見小兒子說的話後反問兩個大孩子。

「還可以適應，治療師的工作很不錯。」魁登斯喜歡自己現在的工作。

「出版社的工作很不錯，偶爾還可以和前輩們去採訪大人物，好玩呢！」莫蒂絲緹發現自己很喜歡文字的工作，因此去了出版社工作。

「親愛的，我們的工作以後要託付給其他孩子了。」葛雷夫不指望自家小兒子會跟著自己的腳步成為正氣師。

「呵呵！說不定格拉斯會成為正氣師，別擔心。」紐特一點也不擔心這樣的狀況。

「妳的奇獸飼育學家的身分會由誰繼承呢？」葛雷夫對於這點非常的好奇。

「誰知道呢！說不定布萊克家族那邊的小孩會有人繼承。」紐特很早以前就已經培養好自己的繼承人。

葛雷夫聽見紐特說的話沒有多說什麼，他們家最小的女兒以後到底會成為什麼樣的人他們不知道，小兒子會不會走上葛雷夫家族的腳步成為正氣師，他們也不清楚，只要孩子們喜歡不管他們做什麼做為父母親的他們都會支持。

血族有漫長的生命可以讓他們去想自己想要做的事情，莫蒂絲緹經過檢測之後的確是某個古老家族的後裔，和葛雷夫家族一樣是血族的古老家族，他們自然有漫長的時間可以去想這些事情。

葛雷夫覺得自己最重要的事情不是去管孩子們想要做什麼，而是牽著妻子的手一起走下去，或許他們可以一直在霍格華茲當中教書，又或者可以在暑假的時候到各處走走，尋找那些稀有的奇獸。

「親愛的，我們的一輩子很長，如果哪天妳想要去抓奇獸，我們一起去。」葛雷夫很認真的對紐特說出這句話。

「好，等孩子們都畢業後，每到暑假你都陪我去尋找那些稀有的奇獸。」紐特聽見葛雷夫說的話很高興。

「阿緹米絲，我的寶貝，我的愛。」葛雷夫微笑的看著紐特，對他而言眼前的人百看不膩。

「帕西…」葛雷夫的視線讓紐特感到不好意思，似乎不管經過多久她還是無法適應這樣的視線。

葛雷夫低下頭親吻自己最愛的人，感謝老天讓他們注定這一生要走在一起，能夠遇到自己一生當中最重要的伴侶，他真的很幸福，很開心自己可以和她一起攜手走過未來的人生。

他們的一輩子有多長，這點不需要太過探討，不管有多長他們會待在對方的身邊，好好的陪在對方的身邊，同時也會守護好自己的性命，不會輕易的讓自己受到任何的傷害。

葛雷夫知道他會與她執手到老，當初決定牽起她的手之後，自己就有心理準備要和她一起度過這一生，靈魂伴侶的約定會牢牢的綁住他們，一起歡笑、一起哭泣，直到終結的那一刻，如此一生。（全文完）


End file.
